Die letzten der Cetra
by dominion1
Summary: Eine Geschichte, die vier Jahre nach dem Ende von Final Fantasy VII ihren Anfang nimmt -mal wieder steht die Welt am Abgrund, und natürlich ist das ein Job für die bekannte Party, da kräftig reinzulangen und endgültig reinen Tisch zu machen.


Hinweis: Falls ihr diese Geschichte ausdrucken oder mit einem Tablet-PC lesen möchtet, empfehle ich auf die in passender Buchform vorliegende pdf/rtf-Ausgabe zurückzugreifen, falls ihr sie nicht findet, verschicke ich sie gerne auf Anfrage. Meine E-Mail findet sich auf der letzten Seite. Diese Textversion ist für Seiten gedacht, welche die Möglichkeit einer Einbindung formatierter Textdateien nicht haben.  
  
© 1998-2003, Robert Möckel  
  
  
Prolog  
  
'Liebe ist machtvoll. Sie kann Berge versetzen.'   
  
Beim alten Luftschiff 'Highwind'  
  
Cloud blickte durch die zersplitterten Scheiben des Brückenteils der Highwind in den klaren Nachthimmel, der sich über ihnen erstreckte. Das Luftschiff war damals hart in der Nähe von Kalm niedergegangen, und Cid hatte es gerade noch geschafft, eine Bruchlandung hinzulegen.   
Aber das war nun inzwischen schon über vier Jahre her.......  
"Komm schon, wie lange willst du hier noch rumstehen?" fragte Cid ungeduldig, der schon wieder zurück zu seinem Flugzeug, dem Tiny Bronco, den er nach den inzwischen sehr lange zurückliegenden Ereignissen eigenhändig wieder aus dem Wasser geborgen hatte, gegangen war. Er strich sanft über die Flügel des kleinen Flugzeugs und setzte sich in das Cockpit. Er schaute zum Himmel über sich und warf einen Blick auf Cloud, der noch immer auf der verfallenen Brücke stand.  
"Verdammt noch mal Cloud, mach doch mal hin! Shera wird wieder sicher einen Aufstand machen, wenn ich zu spät komme..... aber - ha, das ist doch eigentlich egal!"  
Er seufzte leise und schmunzelte.  
"Ich hätte halt nicht zulassen dürfen das sie mir Vorschriften macht. Ja, ja, der gute Cid Highwind wird wohl doch so langsam alt. Sie macht sich einfach immer zu viele Sorgen um mich......."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, grinste und nahm das Steuerhorn in die Hand.  
"Du kannst ja schon mal zurückfliegen," meinte Cloud gedankenverloren.   
"Ich möchte gerne noch etwas hierbleiben und an die alten Zeiten denken, als wir noch unterwegs waren. Gemeinsam, weißt du noch?"  
Cid zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste ihn verschlagen an.  
"Wie du willst. Bist doch immer noch der selbe alter Hohlkopf. Vergiß aber nicht, das Tifa auf dich wartet. Eigentlich wollten wir schon längst wieder zurück sein."  
Er hielt inne.  
"Ist ja immerhin auch ein langer Weg zurück nach Nibelheim. Achja, wußtest du übrigens, daß Barret zusammen mit den anderen Minenarbeitern in Corel wieder eine Kohlemine eröffnet hat? Seitdem wir diese Makoreaktoren runtergefahren haben, haben einige alte Technologien wieder Verwendung gefunden. Soweit ich ghört habe, wurde sogar aus den Ruinen des dortigen Makoreaktor das Kraftwerk gebaut. Auf den Bauplänen sah es recht nett aus. Ich hab ihn dann aber schon ne Weile nichtmehr gesehen. Na ja. Machs gut, man sieht sich!"  
Er winkte, ließ seine Fliegerbrille herunterrutschen und schloss die Cockpithaube.  
Cloud nickte und trat in die Reste des Raums für taktischen Operationen. Früher einmal hatten von hier aus die Shin-Ra Strategen Kriege geführt. Dann aber hatte dieses Luftschiff dabei geholfen den Planeten zu retten. Heute lagen die Stühle kreuz und quer, der Monitor an der Wand war zersplittert, die Beleuchtung ohne Energie. Hier und da wuchsen bereits kleine Pflanzen mit zarten Blüten aus den Wandvertäfelungen. In einigen Winkeln nisteten bereits Vögel, die Natur des Planetens hatte das Schiff nach und nach zurückerobert.  
Nun dachte er immer wieder an das, was vor vier Jahren passiert war. Es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe.  
"Aeris," flüsterte er und schaute dabei zum Sternenhimmel empor, der durch einen großen Riss in der Hülle sichtbar war.  
"Du wolltest hier so gern einmal mitfliegen. Es tut mir leid, das ich dir diesen Wunsch nicht mehr erfüllen konnte, hörst du...? Ich.. ich mache mir immernoch solche Vorwürfe."  
Er stockte und kniete nieder, während er seinen Blick wieder zum Himmel richtete.  
"Du allein hast versucht den Planeten zu retten, und bist dabei gestorben. Warum nur. Warum?"  
Er sah, wie Tiny Bronco abhob und mit einem sirrenden Geräusch am Nachthimmel verschwand. Dann setzte er sich auf die Reste des Tisches und betrachtete sein Schwert, das immer bei sich trug: Der Griff enthielt nur noch vier Materias, die übrigen hatten sie entsorgt: Den Gewittersturm und den Vierfachzauber, eine Beschwörung sowie die Unterwassermateria.   
"Wer weiß, wozu ich die nochmal gebrauchen kann," dachte er bei sich. "Man kann immerhin nie wissen."  
Es war auch etwas anderes. Aeris hatte einige dieser Substanzen bis zu ihrem Tod bei sich getragen.   
"Verdammt, was sitz ich hier und mach mir Selbstvorwürfe....." murmelte er und sah wieder zu Boden, wo sich sein Gesicht in einer kleinen Pfütze spiegelte.   
Er hob wieder den Blick und spähte in den Nachthimmel, wo ein Komet seine Bahn zog und einen langen, hellen Schweif hinter sich ließ. Um diese Jahreszeit war er immer sehr gut zu sehen.  
"Aeris," flüsterte er dabei, "Ich weiß, das du da draußen bist. Warum nur mußtest du sterben...es gibt so vieles was ich dir noch sagen wollte..."  
Langsam ging er zu seinem Chocobo, der geduldig auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er stieg auf und ließ ihn ins Wasser, und lenkte ihn Richtung Norden. Er hatte einen Entschluß gefaßt.  
"Es kann sicher nicht schaden sich die alte Stadt noch mal anzusehen," dachte er.   
"Viele Dinge liegen bis heute im Dunkeln. Und vielleicht finde ich auch eine Lösung.. für mich....."  
Mit diesem Gedanken ließ er den Chocobo antraben und genoß den Ritt in Richtung Norden, wo sich in weiter Ferne die zertrümmerten Reste des Nordkraters erhoben.  
  
Die alte Stadt  
  
Langsam ritt Cloud mit dem Chocobo die Treppen zur alten Stadt der Cetra herunter. Viel hatte sich nicht verändert, größtenteils war die Stadt noch wie früher, nur hatten inzwischen Archäologen der Reeve Corporation damit begonnen die Stadt genauer zu untersuchen, dazu war eine kleine Siedlung aus Containern angelegt worden, welche die Archäologen bei ihren Ausgrabungen als Wohnstätten nutzten.   
Das sie mit ihrer Arbeit gut vorrankamen, bewiesen zweifelsfrei die Spuren und Kreidezeichen an den Häusern. Allerdings waren derzeit keine Ausgrabungstrupps in der Stadt.   
"Teufel auch," dachte er. "Eigentlich war es ein verdammter Fehler, überhaupt jemanden von dieser Stadt zu erzählen. Aber Reeve konnte ja den Mund nicht halten. Nunja, vieleicht finden sie ja etwas neues heraus."  
Mit diesen Gedanken stieg er von seinem Chocobo und ging den langen Tunnel hinter bis zu dem See, wo sie Aeris damals bestattet hatten. Er funkelte ihn verführerisch in einem hellen Licht an.  
Als er das blaue Wasser erreicht und hinunterblickte, fühlte er erneut eine tiefe Trauer in sich hochsteigen, und er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe seine Tränen.  
"Ach verdammt, das ist doch ungerecht," dachte er. "Wir hatten es doch schon geschafft. Warum nur..."  
Langsam stieg er in das kühle Wasser und suchte aufmerksam den Grund ab. Vor ihm wurde der See schnell tiefer, er hatte wohl eine Verbindung zum Unterwasserpalast, wo Aeris damals von Sephiroth ermordet wurde.   
"Sephiroth....." dachte Cloud und ballte die Faust. Doch dieser Schatten seiner Vergangenheit war nun tot.  
Vorsichtig stieg er von Stein zu Stein, doch plötzlich trat er auf einen, der nur lose dagelegen hatte. Er strauchelte und platschte der Länge nach ins Wasser.  
"Ver........!" fluchte er noch, bevor er ins Wasser tauchte. Gerade wollte er sich aus dem Wasser ziehen, als ihm ein grünes Schimmern am Boden auffiel: Es schimmerte so hell......und so verlockend. Lange war es her, das er darin gelegen hatte, und angenehm war es nicht gewesen.  
"Der Lebenstrom," flüsterte er leise. Er holte tief Luft, ein eigentlich unnötiger Vorgang, dachte kurz nach und entschied für sich.   
"Ich werde zurück in den Lebenstrom gehen und vielleicht kann ich sie dort wiederfinden. Ich werde ihr sagen das es mir leid tut, und all die anderen Dinge, die ich nichtmehr sagen konnte."  
Mit diesen Gedanken tauchte er ab, und sah nur noch das grüne Schimmern immer weiter auf sich zukommen, bis er es erreichte. Cloud zwängte sich langsam durch die Öffnung, spürte, wie das Wasser ihn umsprudelte und eine starke Strömung mitriß.  
"Ist das mein Ende...?' dachte er noch, bevor er das Bewußtsein verlor.  
  
Nibelheim, Tifas Haus  
  
Tifa schreckt hoch, hielt die Bettdecke vor sich und war einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht, die Uhr zeigte zwei Uhr zwanzig nachts. Sie tastete nach dem Lichtschalter ihrer Nachttischlampe, schaltete das Licht ein und stand auf.  
Sie hatte etwas gefühlt. Etwas, was sie seit dem Erlebnis im Lebenstrom nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Nur so ein Gefühl....  
"Etwas ist passiert...Cloud?!!" murmelte sie plötzlich und sprang auf.  
Sie lief so schnell sie konnte in das Haus, in dem Cloud wohnte. Es war noch immer das Haus in dem er schon seit seiner Kindheit gewohnt hatte.   
Als sich Avalanche damals getrennt hatten, und jeder seiner eigenen Wege ging, war sie mit Cloud, Reeve und Vincent nach Nibelheim zurückgekehrt. Zusammen mit ein paar ehemaligen Shin-Ra Mitarbeitern bewohnten sie nun als einziges noch die Stadt und Reeve leitete von hier aus auch seine Firma. Allerdings waren auch einige ehemalige Bewohner der Stadt wieder da.  
Tifa stieß nun die Tür zu Cloud's Haus auf und trat in sein Zimmer, nur um festzustellen, das er nicht da war.   
"Nur so ein Gefühl..." murmelte sie.  
Sie dachte noch einige Minuten nach, dann ging sie zurück in ihr Haus, streifte sich ein Paar Handschuhe über, und stürmte in Richtung des Mount Nibel. Nach wie vor eine gefährlich Umgebung. Der Reaktor war zwar endgültig heruntergefahren, die Makoverdichter demontiert und die Experimentalkammern beseitigt worden, trotzdem ragte die leere Fassade mit dem rostigen Logo der Shin-Ra Corporation wie ein warnendes Monument auf, damit niemand vergessen würde, was einmal gewesen war.  
"Ja, Ja.. Shin-Ra`s dreckiges Erbe," murmelte sie und beschleunigte ihre Schritte, lief über die alte Hängebrücke, von der sie damals als kleine Kinder gestürzt waren.  
Aber das war ihr jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Sie mußte nach Rocket Town, um herauszufinden was mit Cloud geschehen war, er war ja mit Cid zu einer ihrer alljährlichen Rundreisen aufgebrochen.  
"Lebt er noch..oder ist er gestorben und ich habe es gesehen...?" dachte sie und schüttelte diesen Gedanken sofort wieder ab.   
Jetzt brauchte sie erstmal Cid und eines seiner Flugzeuge. Vor drei Jahren entdeckte er in der Nähe von Junon einen alten militärischen Flugplatz, der in einen Berg gebaut worden war. Nun stand eines der Flugzeuge, das er dort noch halbwegs intakt vorgefunden hatte in seinem Hangar. Wenn man den Ausführungen Sheras glauben schenken durfte, sollte es sehr hohe Geschwindigkeiten erreichen können. Aber bis dahin waren noch eine ganze Menge Reparaturen notwendig, meinte sie.  
"Muß ein verdammt schnelles Ding sein," dachte sie.  
"Wäre kein Wunder, wenn Cid diese Kiste mehr liebt als sie."  
Bei diesem Gedanken lachte sie leise.   
Schon von weitem erblickte sie die Lichter des kleinen Dorfes Rocket Town, wo Cid schon seit Jahren lebte. Sein Haus sah aus wie immer, allerdings stand nun neben den Resten der Startrampe ein kleiner Flugzeughangar, der sie eher an eine Scheune erinnerte, und tatsächlich nutzten einige Landwirte die Scheune als Lager.  
Es brannte noch Licht, offenbar war er mit der Wartung und Durchsicht seiner Flugzeuge beschäftigt. Schließlich erreichte sie den Zaun, und sprang mit einem kurzen Sprung drüber.  
"Hi Cid," sagte sie, als sie ihm auf einem der Heuballen liegen sah, wie er an einen Grashalm kaute.  
Dieser schreckte aus seinen Träumen auf.  
"Mensch, Tifa! Erschreck mich doch nicht so....." fluchte er ungehalten.   
"Was willst du überhaupt hier? Falls du Cloud suchst, der ist oder war noch bei der Highwind."  
Er seufze leise.  
"Oder das was davon noch übrig ist."  
Tifa dachte einen kurzen Moment nach, dann bat sie: "Kannst du mich hinfliegen? Mit dem Buggy ist es sehr weit, und er hat den Chocobo ja mitgenommen..."  
Cid verdrehte die Augen, stimmte dann aber zu.   
"Okay, ich flieg dich hin."  
Er sprang in den Tiny Bronco, legte eine Reihe kleiner Hebel im Cockpit und schaltete die Kolbenmotoren ein. Mit lauten Knattern starten die Propeller, und begannen schnell zu rotieren. Dann grinste er und meinte:  
"Setz dich schon mal, ich muß mich noch kurz bei Shera abmelden."  
Er ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Haus, dann rief er: "Hey! Shera! Ich flieg noch mal weg, hast du verstanden?"  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wieder zum Flugzeug.  
"Sollte ich öfter so machen," grinste er in sich hinein.  
"Wir können," meinte er nur zu Tifa, und dröhnend glitt das Flugzeug am Ende des kurzen Rollfeldes in die Luft, bis nur noch die zwei Positionslichter der Tragflächen am Himmel zu sehen waren, die aber auch kurze Zeit später verschwanden. Cid sah kurz auf den Boden zurück, dann wieder zum klaren Nachthimmel und begann diesen zweiten Nachtflug zu genießen. Tifa allerdings war allerdings nicht danach, sie beschäftigte nur ein Gedanke, und das war der Gedanke an ihren Freund.  
"Wo bist du, Cloud? Was machst du nur..." dachte sie und schluckte.  
Unten trat Shera aus dem Haus und schaute mit bösen Vorahnungen erfüllt dem kleinen Flugzeug nach.  
"Paß auf dich auf.." dachte sie und lächelte.  
  
In einer unterirdischen Höhle  
  
Cloud kam in einem mit Wasser gefülltem Becken wieder zu sich, in das er hineingespült worden war. Langsam richtete er sich auf, und schaute sich um: Keine paar Meter entfernt ergoß sich ein riesiger Wasserfall in einen unterirdischen See, auf dessen Grund der Lebenstrom schimmerte. Er lag nur in einem ausgespülten Becken am Rand des Gefälles, das von einem kleineren Wasserfall gespeist wurde.   
"Wo bin ich...." murmelte er benommen und sah zum Grund des Sees.   
"Achja....der Lebenstrom."  
Er griff zu seinem Schwert, um es zu untersuchen: Es war intakt, genau wie der Rest seiner Rüstung. Er stieg patschnaß aus dem Wasser und drückte seine Sachen aus, so gut er konnte. Seltsamerweise war es nicht sehr kalt hier unten, so das seine Sachen schnell trocknen würden.  
Dann erhob er sich und warf einen Blick über den Rand der Klippe: Die Höhle mochte etwa zwanzig Meter hoch und mindestens dreimal so lang sein. Er fröstelte, und setzt sich auf den Rand.  
"Was ist das nur für ein Ort..." dachte er und suchte nach einem Ausgang. Er kletterte auf eine tiefergelegene Plattform unweit des Beckens in das er gespült worden war. Dort machte er eine erstaunliche Entdeckung. Er griff nach einigen herumliegenden Gegenständen, und förderte nebst eines langen Metallstabes auch ein altes und recht abgetragenes Kleidungsstück zutage, das ihm sehr bekannt vorkam: Es hatte einen zarten rosa Ton und der Metallstab -das war doch der, den Aeris im Tempel gefunden hatte?  
Cloud betrachtete seine Fundstücke einige Minuten lang ungläubig:  
"Das sind doch ihre Sachen.. aber irgendwie... keine Überreste."  
Langsam wog er die Gegenstände in den Händen, und packte sie schließlich zusammen. Während er das tat, fühlte er wieder eine tiefe Trauer in sich hochsteigen: Der Gedanke daran, Aeris für imme verloren zu haben. Alte Wunden, die weder die Zeit, noch irgendetwas heilen würde. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte er hier etwas, was er seit Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte: Die Hoffnung, sie doch eines Tages wiederzusehen.  
"Und nur vielleicht..." flüsterte er leise.  
Nachdenklich schaute er zum Grund des Sees, dann vergewisserte er sich ein letztes Mal, das seine Ausrüstung dort war, wo sie hingehörte und sprang mit einem Kopfsprung in den See. Es war die Gewißheit, die er brauchte. Und er würde sie finden.  
  
Bei der Highwind  
  
"Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre er noch hier," meinte Cid bedächtig, als sie das Wrack der Highwind verließen.  
"Ich vermute, er ist entweder noch auf dem Weg nach Hause, oder ihm ist etwas wichtigeres dazwischengekommen."   
Tifa schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Nein, er war doch mit seinem Chocobo hier, nicht wahr? Der Weg nach Nibelheim wäre die Sache von maximal zwei Stunden. Aber er ist bereits über vier fort. Und auch über sein Telefon kann ich ihn nicht erreichen. Es hat nichtmal Netzanschluss."  
Cid dachte einen Moment nach.  
"Er schien mir sehr nachdenklich zu sein, als ich ihn verließ. Ich glaube er hat an etwas wichtiges gedacht, er schien mir mit seinen Gedanken in der Vergangenheit."  
Tifa wurde ebenfalls nachdenklich, und dabei fiel ihr Blick auf eine kleine Blume, die sich unter dem Wrack emporkämpfte.  
"Glaubst du, er ist Aeris suchen gegangen? Wenn dem so ist, dann ist er sicher zur alten Stadt gegangen. Ins Korallental."  
Cid schlug sich an den Kopf und gestikulierte wild.   
"Dieser verdammte Hohlkopf! Sie ist seit vier Jahren tot!  
Die letzten Worte sprach er mit großer Betonung aus.  
"Aber nein, er hat sie immer noch nicht vergessen. Verdammt nochmal!"  
Er verschränkte die Arme und versank in Gedanken.  
"Aber wenn ich es mir genau überlege: Du hast da wahrscheinlich verdammt recht. Nützt ja alles nichts."  
Tifa ging zurück zum Bronco und kletterte hinein.  
"Laß uns aufbrechen, und ihn suchen. Hoffen wir nur, das er noch keine allzu großen Dummheiten macht. Oder gemacht hat."  
Cid nickte und setzte sich ins Cockpit des Flugzeug und startete wieder die Motoren..  
"Dann also los."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, während er die Triebwerke hochlaufen ließ und auf Startgeschwindigkeit brachte.  
"Liebe...eine Himmelsmacht..." knurrte er mißbilligend, vergessend das er ihr ebenfalls erlegen war.  
  
In einem unterirdischen See  
  
Cloud schwamm derweil mit kurzen Schwimmzügen durch die unterirdische Höhle, wo in der Tiefe der Lebensstrom dahinfloß. Er blickte oft hinab, in das verheißungsvolle Schimmern.   
Schließlich tauchte vor ihm das Ende der Höhle auf, und eine hohe Felsmauer versperrte den weiteren Weg.   
Er tauchte nun tiefer, bis er den Grund erreichte, wo sich vor ihm eine kleine Höhle auftat, offenbar der Abfluss des Sees. Er glitt mit einem einzigen Schwimmzug hinein, entdeckte aber plötzlich eine Luftblase. Er tauchte auf, und stellte fest, das er in einer kleinen Höhle gelandet war, durch die ein Ausläufer des Lebensstroms verlief.   
Er betrachtete neugierig den grünlich schimmernden Strom, und entdeckte plötzlich darin eine treibende Gestalt, die vom Lebenstrom umflossen wurde. Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, und ging langsam darauf zu. Erst sah er nur Konturen eines Körpers, die immer wieder umflossen wurden und undeutlich wurden, doch plötzlich erkannte er.   
Mitten in einem Ausläufer des Lebensstroms, hilflos treibend, einsam und keine Ruhe findend...  
Er trat auf den Strom zu und versuchte sie zu betrachten. Sie war wunderschön wie eh und je, dieses mysteriöse Mädchen aus den Slums mit den tiefgrünen Augen, den langen braunen Haaren...  
"Aeris," dachte er und rieb sich die Augen, um die Möglichkeit einer Täuschung auszuschließen. Doch er hatte sich nicht getäuscht: Sie war hier, das Mädchen das er all die Jahre nur in seinen Träumen und Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, die er vermißte und immer wieder gespürt hat.  
Doch all dies war nun ohne Bedeutung, nur das sie hier war und er sie sehen konnte.   
"Ob sie noch lebt?" dachte er und ging noch einen Schritt auf den sprudelnden Strom zu. Langsam glitten seine Hände über ihre nackte Haut, griffen fester zu und er spürte, wie sie zögerlich aus dem Maelstrom glitt, der sie nicht loslassen wollte. Mit einem letzten, sanften Aufkochen glitt sie heraus, direkt in Clouds Arme. Er fühlte die Wärme ihres Körpers, ihr pochendes Herz...  
"Sie ist im Leben," dachte er und schluckte.   
"Ich hoffe nur, es ist keiner dieser Träume..."  
Mit ihr im Arm glitt er wieder ins Wasser, ihre Nase und den Mund gegen das Wasser schützend schwamm er langsam auf die Wasseroberfläche zu.   
Schließlich tauchte er auf, und ging an einem kleinen Strand am Rande des Sees an Land.   
Er legte sie in den Sand und betrachtete und befühlte sie. Langsam streichelte er ihre Finger, ihre Arme und ihr Gesicht, er lauschte ihrem Atem. Er fühlte sich befreit und glücklich umarmte er sie. Es würde aber sicher noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie erwachen würde.  
"Vieleicht gut so," dachte er und stellte auf einmal fest, das er sehr müde war.   
Er zog einen Schlafsack aus seinem Rucksack, überlegte es sich jedoch anders und wickelte Aeris damit ein.  
"Sie braucht ihn sicher eher als ich..."  
Er selbst lehnte sich an den Felsen, und mit dem Blick auf Aeris schlief er ein.   
  
In der alten Stadt  
  
Cid, Tifa und Vincent liefen langsam den Steinweg hinunter, der zur alten Stadt führte. Tifa sah sich etwas um, und plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Gurren.  
"Das ist Clouds Chocobo," sagte sie, und Cid griff sich mitleidig an den Kopf.   
"Ist er also doch hierhergekommen, dieser ...."  
Tifa zuckte mit den Schultern, und langsam richteten sie ihre Schritte in Richtung des Unterwasserpalastes.   
"Laß ihn doch. Vielleicht hilft es ihm. Und jetzt los, er muß hier irgendwo sein."  
Sie entfernte den Halfter vom Chocobo und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps, so das er Richtung Nibelheim davontrabte.  
Vincent ging voran, und sie erreichten bald darauf den See.  
Tifa ging einige Schritte hinein.  
"Er war hier," sagte sie und zeigte auf die Fußabdrücke, die Clouds Stiefel im Ufersand zurückgelassen hatten.  
"Aber er ist nicht wieder herausgekommen," bemerkte Vincent.   
"Ich sehe zumindest keine Fußabdrücke, die an das Ufer zurückführen."  
Cid schirmte mit seiner Hand die Augen vom Licht ab und spähte zum Grund des Sees.  
"Offenbar verläuft hier unten ein Ausläufer des Lebensstroms," meinte er, als er den grünlichen Strom am Boden entdeckte.   
"Vielleicht war er ja verrückt genug und ist hinuntergetaucht."  
Tifa schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wenn dem tatsächlich so ist, wie können wir ihm dann folgen? Er hatte die einzige Unterwassermateria. Können wir das überhaupt..? Ich war zwar schonmal im Lebensstrom, aber.... nur weil er da war..."  
Sie seufzte und Cid schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Gar nicht. Aber die Tatsache, das er diese Materia hatte, stimmt mich etwas zuversichtlicher. Dann ist er uns wenigstens nicht ertrunken."  
Vincent nickte zustimmend.  
"Aber was, wenn er im Lebenstrom festsitzt? Wir können wirklich nur hoffen..."  
Cid schlug sich wütend auf die Knie und fiel Tifa ins Wort:  
"Stimmt ja. Wir wissen ja alle, was für ein labiler Bursche der Kleine ist...."  
Tifa verzog das Gesicht, als sie das hörte.  
"Ich denke nicht, das er etwas dafür kann," meinte sie mit einem missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
Sie griff zu ihrem Mobiltelefon und tippte die Nummer von Reeve ein. Vieleicht hatte er ja eine gute Idee.  
  
Ein Strand tief im Inneren des Planetens  
  
Cloud erwachte vom leisen Piepsen seines Chronometers. Es war sechs Uhr dreißig morgens, normal Zeit zum Aufstehen. Hier unten war davon natürlich nichts zusehen, so das seine Reaktion entsprechend ausfiel.  
"Verdammt," fluchte er ungehemmt.  
"Hier unten verliert man wirklich jedes Zeitgefühl..."  
Er rieb sich die Augen, dann schaute er dorthin, wohin er Aeris vor wenigen Stunden hingelegt hatte.  
Sie war nicht mehr da, allerdings war auch sein Schlafsack verschwunden.  
"War es nur ein Traum...?" dachte er und wollte gerade aufstehen, als er plötzlich merkte das seine Schulter eingeschlafen war.   
Er drehte vorsichtig seinen Kopf und entdeckte erleichtert den Grund: Aeris, sie lag mit ihrem Kopf auf seiner Schulter.  
"Also doch nicht..." seufzte er erleichtert und strich zärtlich über ihr Gesicht.   
"He, Aeris..."  
Sie bewegte sich ein wenig, dann schlug sie ihre Augen auf und murmelte:  
"Cloud? Schon gut, ich weiß. Du hast sicher eine Menge Fragen an mich, aber bitte, laß mich doch noch ein kleines bißchen schlafen."  
Sie kicherte leise und drehte sich wieder um.  
"Verdammt," dachte Cloud. "Vier Jahre sind seit ihrem scheinbaren Tod vergangen und sie hat nichts besseres zu tun als zu schlafen."  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, und wurde plötzlich von zwei Armen umschlossen. Er sank neben ihr nieder, und warf noch einen kurzen Blick in ihr lächelndes Gesicht, bevor auch ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte.  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
'Das wichtigste auf der Welt sind Freunde.'  
  
  
Ein Strand tief im Inneren des Planetens  
  
Cloud erwachte, als ihm jemand kaltes Wasser über das Gesicht spritzte. Er runzelte die Stirn, und schlug die Augen auf.   
Schlaftrunkend knurrte er: "Heeee...aufhören! Ich bin ja schon wach."  
Langsam erhob er sich, und blickte Aeris an, die sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und sagte:  
"Heeee, aufstehen! Es ist schon spät."  
Cloud nickte, dann stand er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf.  
Aeris setzte sich an den Strand und schob die Füße ins Wasser. Sie hatte ihren Körper in ein weißes Tuch gewickelt, das offenbar aus Clouds Rucksack stammte. Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit einigen Steinen.  
"Du hast dich sicher gefragt, was ich hier unten mache und warum ich überhaupt noch am Leben bin.  
Ich habe, wie du siehst, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Planeten erreicht. So oder so.   
Als ich erkannte was geschehen würde, falls Holy aktiviert werden würde...   
Der Planet erkannte meinen Wiederstand und erlaubte mir kein Aufgehen im Lebensstrom. Dabei wollte ich doch nie etwas böses...."  
Sie seufzte leise.  
"Doch der Planet wollte die Menschen in Midgar vernichten. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Doch ich erlangte mit Hilfe vieler vertrauter Seelen noch für einen kurzen Moment die Kontrolle über den Lebenstrom. Gerade lange genug. Doch ich blieb eingeschlossen, hilflos treibend im Lebenstrom, konnte nicht darin aufgehen, erlebte wie die Zeit ohne Spur an mir vorrüberging. Ich habe nur an dich gedacht, und ob du mich suchen und finden würdest..."  
Sie sah ihn an.  
"Und ich wußte, das du mich finden würdest. Nur deshalb habe ich es riskiert."  
Cloud schüttelte leicht ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Wenn ich das gewußt hätte. Dann hätten wir.. aber warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"  
Aeris lächelte und schüttelte ihr Beine ab, so das einige Wasserspritzer auf Clouds Gesicht zurückblieben. Sie wischte sie mit dem Finger ab, und fuhr fort:  
"Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken, schließlich bist du gekommen. Und ich bin dir dafür so dankbar. Es gibt soviele Dinge.. die ich dir sagen wollte und doch nicht sagen konnte..."  
Cloud nickte, und nahm ihre Hand, und schaute in ihre schimmernden Augen, wo Tränen glänzten.  
"Weißt du..."  
Aeris lächelte wieder sanft, und strich mit ihrer Hand über sein Gesicht.  
"Egal was du sagen willst, heb es dir mal auf, ja? Wir sollten uns erst einmal Gedanken machen wie wir hier rauskommen. Du hast mich zwar gefunden, aber trotzdem müssen wir ja auch wieder hier raus, oder?"  
Sie schaute sich um und runzelte die Stirn.  
"Und so einfach ist das scheinbar nicht, diese Höhle ist eine Sackgasse, das Wasser fließt hier nur durch Felsspalten heraus, die viel zu eng für uns sind. "  
Cloud nickte und stand auf.  
"Nun, dann müssen wir uns was anderes einfallen lassen."  
"Ja, da hast du wohl recht."  
Aeris betrachtete die Höhle nachdenklich.  
"Zu zweit könnten wir es vielleicht schaffen......"  
Cloud kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und fragte: "Zu zweit?"  
Aeris drehte sich zu ihm um:  
"Ja, alleine waere es sicher ganz unmöglich. Siehst du den Felsvorsprung da oben?"  
Sie hob die Hand und zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine etwa fünf Meter über dem Boden liegende kleine, felsige Plattform.  
"Wenn wir auf die raufklettern könnten, dann können wir die Wände hochklettern. Dort oben sind die Wände nicht so glatt wie hier unten, soweit ich das von hier aus beurteilen kann."  
Cloud nickte zustimmend.  
"Trotzdem.....ich habe irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl bei der Sache...Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber...."  
Aeris schaute ihren Gegenüber einige Sekunden lang an, dann fragte sie:  
"Was ist..?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Weißt du, ich stürze mich mir nichts dir nichts in einen See, treibe weiß was ich wie lange durch unterirdische Gänge, nur um dann dich hier wiederzufinden. Das kommt mir wirklich alles reichlich seltsam vor. Und du? Du tust, als wäre gar nichts passiert. Du hast den Meteor vor vier Jahren zerstört. Du hast die Leute in Midgar gerettet. Und nun..."  
Aeris verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht, als sie das hilflose Gesicht von Cloud betrachtete.  
Vorsichtig strich sie über sein Gesicht.  
"Ich weiß. All diese Zeit... ich habe sie auch erlebt und auf dich gewartet. All das ist vergangen, Cloud.. wir haben erstmal andere Sorgen, ok?"  
Er nickte zögernd.   
"Du hast recht. Und nun laßt uns versuchen hier rauszukommen."  
Aeris drehte sich um und seufzte leise, während sie sich an den Aufstieg machten.  
  
Die alte Stadt, am See  
  
"Zwecklos," meinte Reeve, nachdem er die Tauchkugel verlassen hatte.   
Seit nunmehr fast zwei Tagen versuchten sie, hinunter in den Strom zu kommen. Nachdem sie zuerst erfolglos versucht hatten dort hinunterzutauchen, hatte Reeve die Idee mit der Tiefsee-Ausrüstung.  
Nun war aber auch diese letzte Hoffnung geplatzt.  
"Tja, ich komme zwar in ganzes Stück hinein, aber dann wird der Gang zu eng, um weiterzukommen. Außerdem ist die Strömung viel zu stark, die Stahlseile halten dieser Belastung nicht sehr lange stand."  
Nanaki schüttelte den Kopf und stieß ein Jaulen aus.  
"Dann laßt uns hoffen, das es ihm trotz allem gut geht. Wer weiß, vielleicht findet er ja was er sucht, und ich hoffe, es geht im gut, da wo er jetzt ist..."  
Yuffie wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Auge.  
"Scheint so, als wäre dies das Ende von Cloud. Nun, da kann man nichts machen. Ich verzieh mich dann mal wieder, äh, ja? Ich glaube, die Archäologen haben da etwas Materia entdeckt."  
Tifa hob nur die Augenbrauen, dann wand sie sich wieder ihren Freunden zu. Yuffie verschwand mit einem Sprung in die Luft.  
Etwas in Tifa kapitulierte, und sie schaute nachdenklich in die Runde, die Reste der Gruppe, die einst den Namen 'Avalanche' trug.  
"Ist lange her, seitdem wir uns das letzte Mal so gesehen haben. Sonst hatten wir immer unser eigenes Leben... aber nun. Ich bin sicher, er hat sie gefunden. Ist er zum Planeten gegangen? Sagt schon, was denkt ihr?"  
Barret senkte seinen Gewehrarm, schaute kurz zum Himmel und legte seinen Arm auf Tifa's Schulter.  
Tifa's Worte hatten etwas angesprochen, was den anderen schon länger durch den Kopf ging, und nun standen sie da, betreten und den Verlust ihres Freundes betrauernd. Barret war der erste, der wieder Worte fand.  
"Komm schon Tifa. Denk erstmal nicht drüber nach."  
Er schluckte und seufzte leise.  
"Begleite mich doch nach Corel, und bleib erstmal ein wenig bei uns. Vielleicht muntern dich auch ein paar Besuche in der Gold Saucer wieder auf. So wie in alten Zeiten. Schätze, Dio hatte lange keinen Besuch mehr von uns."  
Tifa nickte und antwortete gedrückt.  
"Okay, du hast wohl recht. Ich wollte mir sowieso mal eure neue Kohlemine ansehen."  
Barret nickte zufrieden.  
"Also, abgemacht. Was ist mit den anderen?"  
Cid drehte sich um, und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.  
"Tja.. von mir aus. Was haltet ihr davon auch mal in Costa de Sol vorbeizusehen? Ich glaube ein kleiner Urlaub täte uns nach all der Aufregung nicht schaden...es wäre mein erster seit drei Jahren. Schließlich hat dort Cloud noch ein kleines Ferienhaus, oder?"  
Reeve war der erste der nickte, dann folgten auch die anderen.  
"Ich würde sagen, dann ist es abgemacht," sagte Cid zufrieden.   
"Wir treffen uns dann also in Corel bei Barret, und dann schauen wir mal."  
Tifa schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Cid," meinte sie. "Und ihr anderen alle auch. Wie könnt ihr nur an Urlaub denken? Ich meine...."  
Barret gestikulierte wütend mit seinem Gewehrarm.  
"Wir können vorläufig nichts mehr für ihn tun, fürchte ich. Hier endet sein Weg. Und ich fürchte, wir müssen die Hoffnung begraben, ihn jemals lebend wiederzusehen."  
Damit hatte er ausgesprochen was die meisten aus der Gruppe dachten: Sie nickten zustimmend, als Tifa sie ansah.  
"Das Leben muß weitergehen," meinte Nanaki ruhig, obwohl er innerlich trauerte.  
"Wir kommen zurück....und du wirst ihn sicherlich wiedersehen. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Er ist wohl zum Planeten zurückgegangen. Zu Aeris."  
Tifa schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, und gab sich trotzdem geschlagen.  
"Na, schön. Gehen wir.."  
Niemand sah, wie sich Tifas Augen mit Tränen füllten, und sie nur mühsam ein Schluchzen unterdrückte.   
Aber auch die anderen kämpften insgeheim mit dem Schmerz, den der Verlust eines guten Freundes mit sich bringt.  
  
An einem Felsvorsprung  
  
Cloud stand an der Mauer und stemmte Aeris daran hoch, damit sie die Plattform erreichen konnte.  
"Wie weit noch," fragte er keuchend.   
"Noch etwa zwanzig Zentimeter," kam ebenso keuchend die Antwort. "Wenn du mich noch ein kleines Stück höher....."  
Cloud nickte, und griff nach Aeris Füßen. Langsam hob er sie an, bis endlich ein erleichtertes Seufzen ertönte, und er fühlte, wie der Druck auf seinen Händen nachließ.   
"Hast du's geschafft?" fragte er und sah nach oben.  
Aeris zog sich auf die Plattform und antwortete:  
"Ja, habe ich. Gib mir meinen Stab, dann kann ich dich auch hochziehen."  
Er sprang vom Felsen, kletterte zurück auf den Strand, wo sie übernachtet hatten und sammelte die Ausrüstung ein.   
Zum Schluß nahm er ihren Stab, wickelte alles darum und reichte es Aeris hoch. Sie griff danach, löste das Bündel und reichte dann Cloud das Ende ihres Stabes, um ihn hochzuziehen. Er griff danach, und stemmte seine Füße gegen den Fels. Stück für Stück zog sie ihn hoch und hoffte inständig, das der Stab nicht durchbrechen würde.   
Schließlich erreichte Cloud mit einer Hand den Felsvorsprung, klammerte sich daran fest und stemmte sich hoch.  
"Puuhhh! Geschafft!" murmelte er.  
Aeris nickte und lächelte.  
"Ja, haben wir. Aber noch nicht ganz, es liegt noch ein großes Stück vor uns."   
Sie zeigte auf die Felswand, die mehrere hundert Meter nach steil nach oben ging, jedoch genug Felsvorsprünge aufwies.  
"Tja, kann's losgehen?" fragte Cloud nach einer kurzen Pause. "Von mir aus schon."  
Sie nickte und zu zweit begannen sie ihre Ausrüstung wegzupacken und sich auf den Aufstieg vorzubereiten.   
Wenige Minuten später griff Cloud in die Felswand und zog sich hoch. Aeris schaute leicht betrübt auf ihre Finger und folgte seinem Beispiel.  
"Erinnert mich daran wie ich den Nordkrater hochgeklettert bin," meinte Cloud nach den ersten drei Metern.  
Aeris nickte nur.  
"Hmmmm, ja. Muß nett gewesen sein, aber erzähl das lieber ein ander Mal..."  
Sie grinste ihn an und griff ebenfalls nach einen Felsvorsprung.  
  
Nord Corel  
  
Als Tifa Nord Corel betrat, erkannte sie es kaum wieder: Wo vorher baufälligen Hütten und Zelte gestanden hatten, erhoben sich nun kleine Häuser.   
Mitten durch das Dorf zog sich ein Bahnhof, an dem gerade ein Kohlezug von den Minen hielt und entladen wurde.   
"Es hat sich wirklich sehr verändert," meinte sie lächelnd und schaute Barret an.  
Dieser nickte, und sagte:  
"Seit dem ich wieder hier bin, geht es aufwärts. Wir haben viel geschafft, und noch viel liegt vor uns. Aber nun komm schon. Marlene und Elmyra...."  
Tifa schaute Barret an:  
"Elmyra? Aeris`s Mutter, richtig? Warum hast du nie was erzählt?"  
Barret grinste und griff sich verlegen in den Nacken.  
"Ja, richtig. Als ich Marlene damals wieder mit nach Corel nehmen wollte, bestand Elmyra darauf mitzukommen. Naja, und jetzt schmeißt sie den Haushalt für uns. Ohne sie wär` ich aufgeschmissen...und Marlene mag sie."  
Tifa nickte und lächelte.  
"Ja, und da steckt gewiß nicht mehr dahinter? Denk doch mal nach, Barret!"  
Dieser schüttelte heftig den Kopf.   
"Nein," sagte er, "Definitiv nicht. Sie ist eine gute Freundin und kümmert sich um uns..."  
Inzwischen waren auch Cid, Nanaki und Vincent eingetroffen.  
"Hat sich ja einiges verändert seit meinem letzten Besuch vor drei Jahren," meinte Cid grinsend und schaute sich um.  
"Habt ja endlich mal die Müllberge beseitigt."  
Barret verzog das Gesicht: "Duuu...gleich gibt's..."  
Cid lachte.   
"War doch nur ein Scherz, Barret! Sagt mal, wer hatte den eigentlich unser Dauerticket zu der Gold Saucer? Ich will hin und dort ein paar Gil verspielen, mich juckts richtig in den Fingern."  
Yuffie sprang von einem Felsen und reichte ihm eine kleine goldene Karte.  
"Hier, sei aber vorsichtig damit. Ich will's wiederhaben, ja?"  
Cid nahm sie, und wollte gerade zur Seilbahn marschieren, als ihm etwas einfiel. Er bliebt stehen,drehte sich langsam um und schaute Yuffie mißbilligend an.  
"Äh, Moment mal, Yuffie? Woher hast du die?"  
Diese lachte nur geheimnisvoll.  
"Betriebsgeheimnis. Irgendeiner mußte sie Cloud ja abnehmen... selber Schuld, wenn er nicht auf seine Sachen achtet."  
Sie lachte gemein, hielt aber inner und fügte in einem versöhnlichem Ton hinzu:  
"Ach übrigens, Reeve sagte, er habe noch etwas zu tun und kommt erst später. Hat irgendwas mit einer alten Shin-Ra Akte in Nibelheim zu tun. Er hat sie zufällig beim Stöbern entdeckt und sich daran festgelesen. Ich glaube es ging dabei ums alte Volk und solches Zeug."  
Barret nickte zufrieden.  
"Ansonsten sind wir komplett, nicht wahr? Also, dann laßt uns gehen, ich zeig euch Corel und die Mine."  
Er ging, gefolgt von seinen Freunden, zum Bahnhof, wo ein kleiner Geländebuggy mit Solarzellen bereitstand.  
  
Ein Vorposten  
  
Cloud griff auf einen Felsvorsprung über sich und wollte sich daran festhalten, als er plötzlich statt des Felsens eine glatte Metalloberfläche spürte.  
"Was zum..." murmelte er und suchte tastend nach Halt.   
Nach wenigen Sekunden fand er eine Metallstrebe, die auf der Oberfläche eingelassen war.  
Er zog sich hoch und sah sich um.  
Er befand sich auf einer kleinen Plattform, die von einem Geländer umgeben war. Der einzige Ausgang war eine Schiebetür, die allerdings verschlossen aussah.   
Er trat nach kurzer Überlegung zu dieser Tür und versuchte vergeblich sie zu öffnen. Schließlich gab er entnervt auf und setzte seine Untersuchungen am Rahmen fort und entdeckte dort eine kleine quadratische Fläche, auf der irgendwelche seltsame Schriftzeichen zu sehen waren. Er berührte sie zaghaft, aber sie gaben nur einen mißklingenden Ton von sich.  
Plötzlich ertönte eine leise Stimme von der Felskante.   
"Hey....hilf mir doch bitte, Cloud!"  
Es war Aeris, die immer noch am Felsen hing.  
Cloud ging zurück zur Kante und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, um sie heraufzuziehen.   
"Danke..." murmelte sie.  
"Hee.. Moment mal....wo sind wir?"  
Als sie beide dann endlich oben standen, zeigte er auf den Eingang und fragte:  
"Weißt du, was das ist?"  
Aeris schüttelte den Kopf, warf dann aber einen neugierigen Blick auf den Türrahmen.  
"Nein...aber diese Schriftzeichen..."  
Sie ging zur Tür und zeigte auf den Display.  
"Es ist die Sprache der Cetra. Es sind die gleichen Schriftzeichen wie am Kristall in der alten Stadt."  
Cloud schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Nicht möglich..."  
Er hielt inne.  
"Wir wissen doch das daß alte Volk seit ein paar Jährchen ausgestorben ist....."  
Aeris ging nun zu der Schaltafel und untersuchte sie genauer: Es war ein Display, unter dem eine schwarze Fläche angebracht war.  
Sie zögerte einen Moment und berührte sie: Es summte, und auf der schwarzen Fläche erschienen nun mehrere Schaltflächen.  
"Es ist sehr fortgeschrittenen Technik, die Schaltfläche reagiert offenbar nur auf jemanden vom alten Volk," meinte sie nachdenklich.  
"Sie stammt also offensichtlich von meinem Volk...sehr seltsam. Mir war nicht bewußt... das sie so technologisch fortschrittlich waren..."  
Plötzlich summte es leise, und die Tür glitt auf.  
"Schätze, nun werden wir auch feststellen wer sie sind," meinte Cloud und drehte sich langsam um.  
Vor ihnen stand ein vollgepanzerter Soldat in weißer Rüstung, der auf dem Rücken eine Art Gewehr trug, und die beiden durch ein Visier hindurch ansah.  
Er griff nach einem Scanner am Gürtel und tastete damit erst Cloud und dann Aeris ab.  
Anschließend berührte er eine Schaltfläche auf seinem Arm, und sagte einige für die beiden unverständliche Worte.  
"Was sagt er?" fragte Cloud neugierig und drehte sich zu Aeris um.  
Diese schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und verneinte:  
"Weiß es nicht....ich spreche nicht die alte Sprache meines Volkes, ich kann sie nur ein bißchen lesen."  
Der Soldat hob sein Gewehr und winkte den beiden.   
Aeris sah Cloud an:   
"Offenbar will er, das wir mitkommen."  
Cloud nickte, nahm Aeris's Hand und folgte nervös dem Soldaten.   
Dieser schaute die beiden einen Moment lang leicht verwirrt an, trat dann zur Tür und schloß sie.  
Dann bedeutete er den beiden, ihm vorauszugehen und langsam gingen sie den Gang hinunter, der sich scheinbar endlos erstreckte.  
  
Schacht 7  
  
Krachend öffnete sich die Tür des Lastenfahrstuhls und ein Metallgitter glitt zur Seite.  
Barret, Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Yuffie und Nanaki verließen den Fahrkorb, und der Anblick verschlug ihnen die Sprache: Sie standen auf einer leicht erhöhten Plattform, die über eine Rampe mit dem Straßennetz verbunden war.   
Hinter ihnen befanden sich eine Kommandozentrale mit vielen Reihen von Hebeln und Schalttafeln, welche die Steuerung für Wasser, Belüftung und Strom regulierten.   
Im Dom am Fuß der Plattform sah man die Bergleute bei der Arbeit, wie sie mit Preßluftbohrern und schweren Maschinen Kohle aus dem Gestein brachen, oder mit Bulldozern zusammenschoben. Gewaltige Kräne bewegten riesige Felsblöcke und lange Züge transportierten Schutt, Abraum oder die so begehrte Kohle zu einer Gruppe schwerer Lastenaufzüge. Eine gewaltige Anlage im hinteren Teil des gewaltigen, unterirdischen Domes diente offenbar der Verarbeitung der Kohle: Riesige Rohre und Kessel, in denen die Kohle zu Koks verarbeitet wurde.  
Barret schaute wenige Minuten lang zu, dann drehte er sich um und zeigte auf einen Haufen alter Geräte, die rostend auf einem Schrotthaufen in einer Ecke lagen.   
"So war es früher...." seufzte Barret und nahm eine der Spitzhacken in die Hand.   
"Heute haben wir moderne Technik, dank Reeve. Er hat uns diese alte Shin-Ra Tunnelbohrausrüstung vor zwei Jahren zur Verfügung gestellt. Natürlich ist auch etwas der alten, bewährten Technik dabei, wie die Loren und die Grubenbahn," erklärte er.  
Seine Begleiter nickten.   
"Und was macht ihr mit der Kohle? Sicher Gil machen, oder?" fragte Yuffie mit einem glänzenden Blick. Barret grinste, und antwortete ihr:  
"Seitdem Shin-Ra mit seiner Mako-Energie pleite gegangen ist, gibt es ja keine Konkurrenz mehr. Wir erzeugen Energie mit der Kohle in unserem Kraftwerk. In etlichen Städten wird schließlich immer noch Strom benötigt....das Gold Saucer ist unser Hauptabnehmer derzeit, und wenn wir das alte Überlandsnetz repariert haben, können wir auch Energie nach Rocket Town und in andere Städte bringen. Wir arbeiten in den Bergen aber auch an Windkraftanlagen, um die Kraft des Planetens besser zu nutzen."  
Tifa gönnte sich ein Lächeln.  
"Nun seit ihr also im gleichen Geschäft wie Shin-Ra, nicht wahr? So gesehen, haben wir damals euren ärgsten Konkurrenten ausgeschaltet....."  
Barret runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.  
"Hey...vergleich das hier nicht mit Shin-Ra! Wir bauen zumindest keine Mako-Energie ab....und solche Schlägertruppen wie die Turks haben wir auch nicht."  
Cid lachte laut.  
"Noch nicht, was? Hi, hi, hi...falls du je welche brauchen solltest - Reno, Elena und Rude wohnen ja jetzt in Costa de Sol, habe ich mir sagen lassen."  
Barret grinste nun auch.  
"Naja, ich werde meinem Nachfolger einiges eintrichtern müssen. Du hast aber recht - Nie wieder darf es Mako-Energie geben."  
Die Gruppe wollte gerade weitergehen, als ein Kumpel auf Barret zukam und ihn ansprach:  
"Hey, Barret, wir haben da 'n Problem. Abschnitt zweiundvierzig meldet einen ungewöhnlichen Fund in einer Felsspalte- Scheint sich um irgendein altes Artefakt zu handeln, aber was genau, konnten wir nicht feststellen. Einer der Geologen meinte aber, das dieses Ding gute zweitausend Jahre auf dem Buckel hat und ist ungewöhnlich hart. Wir hätten fast den Bohrkopf verloren - vieleicht schaust du's dir mal an?"  
Barret nickte.  
"Wir sehen es uns an. Hol schon mal einen Lastwagen, wir kommen gleich."  
Er wand sich an seine Begleiter, die immer noch den Minenbetrieb verfolgten:  
"Ihr kommt doch mit, oder?"  
Vincent schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, als er hörte was vorgefallen war.  
"Es ist also über zweitausend Jahre alt sein, und in einer Gesteinsschicht. Glaubt ihr, es könnte eine andere Jenova sein? Oder etwas, was damit zusammenhängt?"  
Tifa wurde nachdenklich, und Barret sprach noch einmal den Kumpel an:  
"Den Bereich erstmal räumen, und sich vorläufig von dem Ding fernhalten."  
Er nickte und ging zu einer Schaltafel, um die Anweisung nach Sektor zweiundvierzig durchzugeben.   
Barret bedeutete seinen Freunden ihm zu folgen und setzte sich in einen Lastwagen, um nach Abschnitt zweiundvierzig zu fahren. Sie sprangen auf und fuhren los.  
  
Zimmer 63  
  
Die Türhälften glitten auseinander, und der Soldat führte Aeris und Cloud in den Raum.   
Sie waren etwa eine halbe Stunde durch unzählige Gänge unterwegs gewesen, bis sie diesen Komplex erreicht hatten. Während des Weges hatte Cloud ihren Begleiter nicht einmal aus den Augen gelassen. Nun aber hatten sie offenbar ihre Zelle erreicht. Der Soldat ging wieder zurück zur Tür, berührte an der dortigen Konsole einige Schaltflächen und trat aus dem Raum.   
Die Türhälften glitten mit einem leisen Zischen wieder zusammen, und die beiden waren nun allein.  
"Verdammt!" fluchte Cloud. "Was soll das? Wieso sperrt man uns ein?"  
Aeris berührte seine Schulter und meinte:  
"Für eine Gefängniszelle sehr komfortabel."  
Cloud drehte sich um und musterte überrascht den Raum: Ein dicker Teppich bedeckte den Boden, und ein flacher Holztisch mit zwei Sitzkissen stand mitten im Zimmer, Bilder und Hologramme schmückten die Wände.   
Zwei Sessel und ein Sofa standen in einer Ecke, direkt vor einer Art Video-Projektionswand.   
Cloud öffnete zwei weitere Türen und entdeckte ein genauso luxuriös ausgestattetes Schlafzimmer und ein Bad.  
"Mann....." sagte er. "Falls die alle Gefangenen so behandeln, möchte ich hier den Rest meines Lebens verbringen," grinste er.  
Aeris kicherte leise.  
"Mit mir....?" fragte sie leise.  
Cloud drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen.  
"Aeris..."  
Er sah kurz zu Boden, dann trat er langsam auf Aeris zu, bis er dicht bei ihr stand.  
"Liebend gerne würde ich...." sagte er.   
Aeris schloß ihre Augen und spürte, wie er seine Arme um sie legte, und ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss gab.  
Sie schaute ihn an, und fuhr mit nachdenklicher Stimme fort.  
"Weißt du.....als du damals aus den Trümmern des zerstörten Reaktor ranntest...in Midgar ..in Sektor 1. Ich wußte damals gleich das du was besonderes bist... vor vier Jahren."  
Ihre Stimme zitterte.  
"Und das du mich jetzt gefunden hast..."  
Cloud drückte sie an sich.   
"Geht mir genauso......"  
Plötzlich piepste es leise, wenige Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür und ein Offizier, der eine dunkelblaue Uniform mit mehreren goldenen Zeichen trug, betrat den Raum.   
Er ging auf die beiden zu und sagte:  
"Ich begrüße euch beide herzlich im Namen der Überlebenden meines Volkes.....Aeris..." sagte er und schaute auf den Datenblock, den er mitgebracht hatte,   
"....und Cloud.. richtig? Ich bin Admiral Halleck. Ich bin gewissermaßen der 'Bürgermeister' unserer kleinen Kolonie hier."  
Die beiden nickten, und Cloud fragte:  
"Wo sind wir hier?"  
Halleck ließ sich mit gespielter Erschöpfung in einen Sessel fallen.  
"Setzen wir uns doch, ich glaube wir haben eine Menge zu bereden. Am besten erzählt mir erst einmal eure Geschichte, dann erzähle ich euch meine, oder besser gesagt, unsere...."  
Cloud nickte, und zusammen mit Aeris setzte er sich auf das Sofa.   
Und er begann zu erzählen. Von dem Zeitpunkt an, als es er mit Barret unterwegs war, um einen Reaktor in Midgar zu sprengen.  
  
Schacht 7, Abschnitt 42  
  
"Verflucht, was ist das?" fragte Barret und betrachtete das Artefakt eingehend.  
Vincent steckte sein Gewehr weg und meinte bedächtig:  
"Jenova jedenfalls nicht. Sieht mehr wie altes Kriegsgerät aus."  
Sie standen vor einem langen Metallkörper, der aus dem Fels ragte. Cid betrachtete es nachdenklich und meinte, als er mit der Hand über die Ketten an der Seite fuhr:  
"Das scheint mir so eine Art Kampfpanzer zu sein. Und zwar einer, der etwa zweitausend Jahre alt ist. Und ich sage euch noch eins: Shin-Ra hat das Ding nicht gebaut. Ich weiß was die für Maschinen gebaut haben, aber so etwas hab ich da noch nicht gesehen!"   
Er schob seinen Speer in eine Spalte der Wand und bohrte ein wenig, bis einige Felsen aus dem Fels brachen und weitere Teile des Panzer freilegten.   
"So wie das Ding aussieht, hat es aber 'ne Menge hinter sich. Es wurde ziemlich hart attackiert," meinte er und zeigte auf eine tiefe Einschlagsstelle in der Panzerung.   
"Und ich kenne kein Geschoß, das einen solchen Einschlag verursachen könnte. Das sieht mehr nach roher Gewalt aus. Durch die extreme Panzerung dieser Maschine ist die Technik allerdings nicht weiter in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Jetzt helft mir doch mal." meinte er und zog an einer Klappe an der Seite.   
Tifa und Vincent packten zu, und gemeinsam legten sie die dahinterliegenden Schaltkreise frei. Cid musterte sie eingehend, und schob einen dünnen Metallstift zwischen zwei Kontakte: Es knallte und Funken sprühten heraus. Dann summte es, und die verbrannten Kontakte begannen sich zu regenerieren.  
"Das Ding funktioniert offenbar noch," meinte Barret und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.   
Cid kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und meinte:  
"Aber sich selbst reparierende Systeme, wer in aller Welt kann so etwas bauen? Mir fällt nur ein Volk ein, das dafür alt genug ist: das Alte Volk. Aber Aeris erwähnte nie, das sie über so fortschrittliche Technik verfügten. Das ist seltsam. Da gabs wohl doch noch mehr als dieses Gefasel über diese mysteriöse Kräfte."   
Yuffie hatte inzwischen den Turm freigelegt, öffnete die Einstiegsluke und sprang hinein:  
"Heee, Nalos, kommt schon, vielleicht ist was Wertvolles drin!"  
Cid folgte ihr und kletterte mit in den Panzer.   
Die anderen legten das Fahrzeug weiter frei, wobei sie Hilfe von einigen Arbeitern hatten, die inzwischen auch eine Art Raupenschlepper besorgt hatten, um das Fundstück später nach draußen zu bringen.  
Cid hatte es sich im Inneren derweil in einem der Sessel vor der Konsole gemütlich gemacht.  
"So, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wie diese verdammte Kiste läuft," meinte er und drückte auf gut Glück mehrere Tasten am Steuerpult.   
Erst passierte nichts, aber als verspätete Reaktion darauf summte das Antriebssystem auf, und zwei Konsolen wechselten zurück in den Bereitschaftsmodus.  
Diagramme des Panzers erschienen auf kleinen Monitoren unter der Decke und, wiesen auf kleinere Beschädigungen der äußeren Hülle hin.   
Ladebalken stiegen an und gaben Auskunft über Feldstärke von Energiespulen, Abwehrbarrieren und Energievorräten.  
"So ist das also. Ein cleveres Stück Technik.."  
Cid pfiff anerkennend, während Yuffie nur daneben stand und unwissend den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Verdammt noch mal, Cid! Was tust du da?"  
Dieser drehte sich zu der kleinen Ninjakämpferin um und fluchte.  
"Wie sieht's denn aus? Vertrau mir, ich weiß was ich tu`!"  
Dabei glitt sein Arm über einige Schaltflächen.  
Plötzlich erhöhte sich ein Ladebalken, und es wurde lautes Summen aus den Spulen hinter ihnen hörbar.  
"Verdammt, Cid, was tust du da?" fluchte Barret von draußen.  
"Willst du uns unbedingt alle umlegen?"  
Dieser sprang nach draußen, dicht gefolgt von Yuffie.  
"Ähm, ich schlage vor, laßt uns erstemal von hier abhauen!" rief er und lief Richtung Ausgang.  
Barret nickte und winkte den Arbeitern:  
"Alle raus hier! Cid hat mal wieder irgendwelchen Mist verzapft!"  
Diese nickten und rannten so schnell sie konnten in Richtung des Ausgang, der etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt war.   
Tifa erreichte als letzte die Verbindungstür, die Barret sofort verriegelte.  
"Okay, alle runter! Hoffentlich sind wir hier sicher....."   
Erst hörte man nichts, dann ein schrilles Summen, das etwa eine Minute lang anhielt. Dann verstummte es. Barret stand auf und wollte die Tür öffnen. Mit einem wilden Fluch zog er seinen Hand vom Türöffner:  
"Autsch!! Das ist heiß!"  
Vincent drückte mit dem Lauf seines Gewehres gegen die Tür und öffnete sie. Als erstes kam allen eine heiße Luftwelle entgegen.  
"Verdammt..." murmelte Cid.   
"Das Ding scheint eine gute Bewaffnung zu haben. Hoffentlich ist noch etwas davon übrig."  
Vincent war bereits vorausgegangen, und rief nun die anderen:  
"Seht's euch am besten mal an......"  
Sie gaben die Diskussion auf und folgten Vincents Ruf. Egal, was sie erwartet hatten, das nicht:   
Wenige Meter hinter der Tür endete der Gang, dahinter lag eine etwa fünfzehn Meter hohe und breite Höhle, in deren Mitte der Panzer stand: Unbeschädigt.  
"Ver.... Verdammt....wer hat das nur entwickelt?" fragte Barret und schaute Cid an, dem die Zigarette aus dem Mund gefallen war.  
"Weiß nich," antwortete der.   
"Aber ich würde sagen, wir bringen den Karren erst mal hier raus. So wie es aussieht, kann es verdammt viel Schaden anrichten. In den falschen Händen..."  
Barret nickte zustimmend und drohte Cid mit dem Finger:  
"Am besten gleich ganz raus aus Corel. Und Cid, bis wir nicht in der Wüste und weit weg von Corel sind, läßt du die Finger vom Steuer dieses Dings, haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Dieser grinste und hob seine Hände:  
"Okay, okay.. Schon gut, schon gut!"  
Er ging langsam auf die Maschine zu und befestigte das Seil des Schleppers an einem Haken.  
"Los, ziehen wir das Ding hier heraus."  
Barret nickte und ging zur Bedientafel des Schleppers, und aktivierte die Seilwinde. Mit einem lauten Knirschen setzte sich der Panzer in Bewegung. Tifa schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sieht so aus, als hätten wir da ein neues Rätsel vor uns. Wir sollten einmal mit Reeve drüber reden, er kann uns da sicher weiterhelfen...er weiß doch immer Dinge, die wir nicht wissen. Vieleicht steht auch noch etwas in irgendwelchen Shin-Ra-Akten."  
Yuffie nickte als erstes und ging zum Fahrstuhl.  
"Ich hol` ihn. Da bin ich wenigstens nicht in der Nähe dieses Dings wenn es nochmal losgeht...ohje, ohje!"  
Vincent folgte ihr als erstes.  
"Ich glaube wir sollten nun zur Oberfläche zurückkehren. Barret und Cid haben die Lage sicher im Griff."  
Die anderen nickten und folgten ihm.  
  
Sitzecke, Zimmer 63  
  
"Aeris hatte sich für uns geopfert. Wir dachten sie wäre endgültig gestorben. Bis jetzt."  
Clous seufzte leise, als er diesen Teil der Geschichte erzählte und sah traurig zu Boden..   
"Werde es nie vergessen, wie Sephiroth.. und.Jenova. Ich war damals ziemlich sauer. So wütend, das ich mich und meine Freunde beinah alle umgebracht hätte."  
Halleck dachte einen Moment lang nach und sah Cloud an, dann deaktivierte seinen Datenblock und stand auf.  
"Ich glaube das reicht erst einmal. Ich lasse euch eine kurze Pause, und komme dann später wieder. Ruht euch ein wenig aus, ist das in Ordnung?"  
Aeris nickte und wartete bis der Kommandant das Zimmer verlassen hatte, dann drehte sie sich wieder zu Cloud um.  
"Wußte gar nicht, das dich das so schlimm mitgenommen hatte..." sagte sie leise.  
"Du hast mir aber nie gesagt das du..."  
Cloud blickte verlegen zu Boden.  
"Ja, weißt du, ich wollte es dir immer sagen. Aber es waren ja immer die anderen dabei, nie waren wir alleine, außer an dem einen Abend im Gold Saucer. Ich habe dich nur einmal..."  
Aeris berührte mit dem Finger seine Lippen, dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
"Sei still. Bitte."  
Vorsichtig küßte sie ihm auf die Wange, und strich durch seine blonden Haarsträhnen.   
"Ist es das, was du meinst?"  
Cloud nickte, und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, und so saßen sie noch einige Minuten engumschlangen da, bis er schmunzelte und sich umschaute.  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten was essen. Halleck hat vorhin doch was mitgebracht, oder?"  
Sie kicherte, und stand auf.  
"Er hat da drüben was hingestellt. Bleib sitzen, ich hol es."  
Cloud nickte, und sah ihr nach, wie sie in der einfachen Küche verschwand.   
Er hörte sie kramen, und wenige Minuten später kehrte sie mit einem großen Teller voller Früchte zurück und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.   
Dann betrachtete sie nachdenklich die Früchte, nahm eine, die an eine zu groß geratene Weintraube erinnerte und reichte sie Cloud.  
"Hier, das schmeckt wie ein Apfel. Denke ich zumindest." fügte sie schelmisch hinzu.  
Dieser nickte und biß hinein.   
Er runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts weiter. Dann meinte er:  
"Vielleicht sollten wir Halleck Bescheid sagen, das es weiter gehen kann."  
Aeris schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nicht jetzt. Jetzt will ich mich noch ein bisschen ausruhen, denk doch in ein paar Minuten noch mal drüber nach," meinte sie kichernd.   
Cloud zuckte mit den Schultern und biß weiter in die Frucht. Als die beiden den größten Teil der Früchte aufgegessen hatten, betrat Halleck wieder das Quartier.  
"Ich sehe, ihr habt es euch gut gehen lassen. Hat es geschmeckt? Unsere Analysten haben sich über diese Informationen sehr gefreut, die meisten können es kaum erwarten euch ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Vor allem über diese Jenova. Aber, was ist, können wir fortfahren?"  
Cloud blickte Aeris an, und als diese nickte setzte er seine Geschichte fort.  
  
Im Inneren eines Panzers  
  
Cid saß wieder im Kommandosessel des Panzers, an den Konsolen neben ihm Tifa, Barret und Vincent. Sie hatten den Panzer aus Corel bugsiert, und mit dem Kohlezug bis zur Wüste gebracht.  
"Also, dann wollen wir mal," meinte der Pilot lachend, ließ seine Brille herunterschnappen und schaltete den Motor ein.  
Mit einem leisen Summen setzte sich der Panzer in Bewegung. Er berührte weitere Schaltflächen, und das Fahrzeug beschleunigte, und ließ nur eine Sandwolke hinter sich. Langsam drangen sie immer tiefer in die Wüste ein, doch Cid behielt immer den Rand auf dem Radarschirm im Auge.  
"Glaubst du das es klug ist weiter durch die Wüste zu fahren, Cid? Hier drin wird es heiß werden....." meinte Tifa vorsichtig, als sie einen Blick auf die Temperaturanzeige warf.  
Dieser lachte leise, schüttelte den Kopf und berührte einige Tasten an Tifa`s Konsole.   
Ein Diagramm mit mehreren Turbinen erschien, und er berührte eine von ihnen. Die Darstellung änderte sich, und mit einem leisen Rauschen wurde die Klimaanlage aktiv.  
"Also...wer immer es gebaut hat, hat Wert auf Komfort gelegt," meinte Barret. Er lehnte sich zurück und ließ sich den kühlen Luftstrom aus dem Lüfter ins Gesicht blasen.  
Plötzlich durchfuhr ein hektisches Summen, das von Barrets Konsole ausging, den engen Raum.  
"Ver..Verdammt.. was ist das.." murmelte dieser und schaute auf den Abtaster vor sich.   
Dann meinte er: "Heee! Cid, es scheint, als ob sich uns etwas nährt. Scheint ein Wüstenwurm oder so etwas zu sein. Unternimm was, das Ding hat offenbar etwas gegen uns."  
Cid grinste und setzte den Helm auf, der an der Lehne des Cockpits befestigt war. Dann drückte er mehrere Tasten im Cockpit, woraufhin das Visier des Helmes grün aufleuchtete und die Turmansicht zeigte. Ein rotes Fadenkreuz erschien und positionierte sich an der Stelle, wo der Pilot seinen Blick hinrichtete.  
"Barret, schalt die Waffen ein. Hm, der kann was erleben!" lachte er und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Barret nickte und berührte die Schaltfläche, die Cid mit dem Zettel "Waffenhauptschalter" versehen hatte.  
Cid wendete nun und stoppte den Panzer, und ließ den Wurm näherkommen.   
Dann schaltete er das Ziel auf, und auch auf dem Hauptmonitor leuchtete nun ein Fadenkreuz auf, das den Wurm erfaßt zeigte. Als die Kapazität in den Ladezellen der Strahlenkanone zunahm, ertönte wieder das leise Summen und der Ladebalken stieg, solange, bis Cid die Auslöser betätigte.   
Es zischte in kurzen Intervallen, und auf einem Monitor verfolgten die Insassen, wie der Wurm binnen Sekunden von den Energiestrahlen zu einem Haufen Asche zusammengeschmort wurde. Cid, der das Schauspiel ebenfalls verfolgte, fiel seine Zigarette aus dem Mund:  
"Verdammt! Die Kapazität in den Waffen..."  
Er schluckte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Sie betrug nicht mal drei Prozent der maximalen Stärke!" meinte der Pilot und nahm langsam den Helm ab.  
"Ich wollte ihm eigentlich nur einen kleinen Warnschuß versetzen, um ihn in die Flucht zu schlagen. Möchte wissen, wozu eine so mächtige Waffe gedacht war."   
Die anderen drehten sich zu ihm um und sahen ihn an.   
Tifa ergriff als erstes das Wort als sie sich die ein weiteres Mal die Aufzeichnung des kurzen Kampfes ansah. Leise sagte sie:  
"Diese Waffen... sind wirklich sehr machtvoll. Wer kann sie denn nur entwickelt haben? Wenn Aeris oder Reeve nur hier wäre...vielleicht wissen sie was darüber..."  
Cid schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sei doch nicht albern. Sie gehört zwar zum alten Volk, aber sooo alt ist sie nun auch wieder nicht."  
Die Diskussion wurde von Cid`s Mobiltelefon unterbrochen. Er griff hektisch danach und schaltete es ein.  
"Ja? Wer stört?" fragte er wütend.  
Reeve antwortete:  
"Ich habe -wie immer- zugehört und glaube, das ich ein paar Informationen für euch hätte."  
Cid glaubte, Reeve grinsen zu sehen.  
"Euer Fundstück betreffend. Yuffie hat mir schon ein bisschen was darüber erzählt. Kommt doch am besten mal zurück nach Corel, parkt das Ding irgendwo und dann unterhalten wir uns in Ruhe."   
Cid murmelte: "Spielverderber," und schaltete wieder den Motor ein.   
Dann beschleunigte er hart und raste das kurze Stück zurück zum Anfang des Corel - Schienennetzes, wo sie Reeve bereits winkend erwartete.   
Cid stoppte den Panzer wenige Meter vor ihm, und öffnete die Luke. Tifa sprang als erste raus, gefolgt von Barret und Vincent.   
Der Pilot kletterte als letzter raus und setzte sich breitbeinig auf dem Turm, um sich dort in Ruhe eine Zigarette anzuzünden.   
"So, ihr Meisterschützen," begann Reeve und betrachtete eingehend den Panzer.   
"Was ihr da gefunden habt, untermauert die Hypothesen einiger Forscher des Shin-Ra Konzerns. Und zwar sowohl die von Professor Gast und auch die von unserem alten Freund Hojo."  
Er schmunzelte.   
"Der ja nichtmehr unter uns weilt. Nagut, weiter."  
Reeve schaute auf das Klemmbrett, das er in der Hand hielt.   
"Nach deren Hypothese muß vor mehr als zweitausend Jahren ein apokalyptischer Krieg stattgefunden haben, in dem die Cetra untergingen. Aber wer dort mit wem kämpfte, ist fraglich. Andere Wissenschaftler waren der Auffassung, das die Cetra schon früher ausgestorben sind, aber das ist eben eine Streitfrage."  
Er öffnete eine der Kisten, die er mit gebracht hatte und mit dem Shin-Ra Logo beschriftet waren, und zog ein langes Gewehr heraus.  
"Das haben Archäologen der Shin-Ra Corporation jedenfalls vor etwa zwanzig Jahren in der Gegend um den Mount Nibel entdeckt. Es war gut erhalten, und es funktionierte noch, wer immer es gebaut hat, er hat es verstanden, Dinge von hoher Stabilität zu bauen. Es wurde eingehend untersucht, man konnte jedoch nicht feststelle, nach welchen Spezifikationen es arbeitet. Wir wissen nur um seine Vernichtungskraft, die in diversen Tests herausgefunden wurde. Aber, hm."   
Er zögerte, legte das Gewehr zurück in die Kiste und fuhr langsam fort:   
"Die Ausgrabungen wurden fortgesetzt. Und es wurden weitere Artefakte zutage gefördert. Es waren uralte Sprengsätze, Teile von Rüstungen und auch Teile solcher Fahrzeuge. Man konnte sich jedoch keinen Reim darauf machen..."  
Er wühlte weiter in der Zettelwirtschaft seines Klemmbrettes.  
"Es wurden auch anderswo Dinge gefunden, doch ein Teil dieser Daten ist stark verschlüsselt und mir nicht zugänglich."   
Er wies mit einer Hand auf den Panzer, auf dem Vincent und Cid saßen.  
"...und man fand auch Reste von Körpern, sie waren jedoch zum größten Teil zu Fragmenten degradiert. Was immer da gewütet hat...es war dort für ein paar Sekunden lang heiß genug, um Metall und Leichen zu Staub zu verbrennen. Was die Archäologen dann jedoch fanden war anfangs unglaublich: In einer Gesteinsschicht entdeckten wir einen scheinbar toten Körper. Den von Jenova. Professor Gast, der Leiter der Ausgrabung, dachte zuerst sie wäre tot. Doch als der Körper dann in den Laboratorien untersucht wurde, konnte die Shin-Ra-Führung von der Bedeutung dieses Körpers überzeugt werden. Daraufhin wurde das Jenova - Projekt gestartet. Und das Resultat kennt ihr ja: Sephiroth, all diese mißgebildeten Klone und die Ungeheuer die noch immer am Mount Nibel ihr Unwesen treiben. In der Konsequenz natürlich auch die Makoenergie, Midgar und so weiter."   
Barret schüttelte nachdenklich seinen Kopf.  
"Du meinst also, diese Waffen gehörten denjenigen, die gegen Jenova kämpften und glaubten sie geschlagen zu haben? Aber, das kann doch eigentlich nur das alte Volk gewesen sein. Soweit wir das wissen."  
Reeve nickte und stimmte zu.  
"Das dachten wir auch. Aber wir stellten fest, das dies eigentlich unmöglich der Fall sein kann. Die Cetra waren schließlich laut den Aufzeichnungen dazu viel zu friedlich und eher spirituell ausgelegt und hatten laut der bisher gültigen Auffassung nicht die technologischen Möglichkeiten, um solche gewaltigen Vernichtungswaffen zu entwickeln. Deshalb gingen wir davon aus, das es noch ein andere Gruppierung gegeben haben muß, vieleicht ein Teil unserer Vorfahren. Aber die Schriftzeichen auf den Konsolen da drin, sie sind in der Sprache des alten Volkes. Das wirft glatt alles, was wir zu wissen glauben über den Haufen!"  
Tifa senkte den Kopf und dachte einen Moment nach. Dann meinte sie:  
"Warum gehen wir nicht noch einmal zur alten Stadt? Vielleicht finden wir dort noch Hinweise darauf, woher all diese Dinge stammen. Wir wissen nicht sehr viel über das alte Volk. Vielleicht gab es auch einige unter ihnen die solche Waffen besaßen. Berichten nicht die Aufzeichnungen von Professor Gast von überlebenden Cetras, die Jenova schlugen? Wir wissen nicht, wie sie es gemacht haben...aber vielleicht waren es diese Waffen, die Jenova besiegten."  
Cid nickte und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hinterkopf.  
"Gute Idee. Und hast du auch einen Idee, wie wir das Ding dorthin bekommen?"  
Er wies auf den Panzer und klopfte grinsend gegen die Panzerung.   
Reeve dachte einen Augenblick nach.  
"Vielleicht mit einem Interkontinental - Luftschiff?" fragte er und schaute Cid an.  
"In ein paar Tagen dürfte es bereitstehen: Die Highwind II-B."  
Dieser sperrte den Mund auf.   
"Moment mal! Was hast du da gesagt?" fragte er aufgeregt.  
"Heißt das, ihr habt noch ein anderes Luftschiff?"  
Reeve nickte.   
"Ja. Und zwar haben wir es aus den abgeworfenen Resten des alten gebaut, zusammen mit neuen Teilen aus unseren Fertigungsstätten. Es verwendet allerdings keinen Makoreaktor, sondern einen neuartigen und experimentalen Reaktor als Energiequelle."  
Er schmunzelte.  
"Es ist derzeit noch in der Werft auf Junon, aber in drei oder vier Tagen wird Bau und Überprüfung abgeschlossen sein. Der Frachtraum des neuen Luftschiffes sollte eigentlich groß genug sein....wir haben es entwickelt, um unsere Ausrüstung besser transportieren zu können. Nun kommt es uns zupaß."  
Cid grinste und rieb sich die Hände.   
"Kann es eigentlich kaum abwarten."  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
'Oftmals trügt der Schein.'  
  
Sitzecke, Raum 63, etwas später  
  
"Nun, dann habt ihr uns gefunden und in diesen Raum gebracht."  
Damit schloß Cloud seine Erzählung. Aeris gähnte und kuschelte sich an Clouds Schulter. Halleck stand auf und berührte einige Tasten auf seinem Datenblock.   
"Nun, das war also der Grund für die ungewöhnliche Aktivität des Planetens und des Lebensstroms vor vier Jahren. Damit ist so einiges klarer."  
Er schmunzelte.  
"Das wird vor allem die Jungs von den Geowissenschaften interessieren."  
Er machte einige Schritte durch den Raum, dann setzte er sich wieder:  
"Nun etwas zu unserer Position: Nun, wir befinden uns hier etwa fünfzig Kilometer von der Einschlagsstelle Jenovas entfernt. Der Region, die wir Knowlespole nennen. Oder ihr, 'Die Gegend um den Nordkrater'. Unsere Position liegt etwa fünf Kilometer unter einem Gletscher, das uns zu Abschirmungszwecken dient. Wir warten hier ab, bis sich der Planet regeneriert hat, dann ist unsere Aufgabe erfüllt."  
Cloud nickte und fragte:  
"Aber, haben sie denn keine Kundschafter auf der Oberfläche? Warum wußten sie nichts von uns und dem was vor vier Jahren geschah?"  
Halleck schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein. Vor achtundzwanzig Jahren ließen wir die erste und letzte Kundschafterin nach oben. Wir sahen sie nie wieder, denn eines Tages blieb der Kontakt ganz aus. Ein Aufklärungsteam konnte ihren Verbleib nie ganz klären."  
Er seufzte, und schaute die beiden an, die vor ihm saßen.  
"Allerdings hat sie offenbar Nachkommen gehabt, wie wir vor kurzem festgestellt haben. Ich habe hier das Resultat einer genetischen Analyse, die gemacht wurde, als ihr unser Schiff betreten habt."  
Er warf einen Blick auf den Datenblock, schaute Aeris an und fragte:  
"Aeris, weißt du noch, wie deine Mutter hieß? Und was ist mit ihr passiert?"  
Die Angesprochene dachte kurz nach, dann antwortete sie: "Ifalna. das war ihr Name, glaube ich. Hojo erwähnte ihn mehrmals."  
Halleck nickte zufrieden, und rief Daten von seinem Datenblock ab.  
"Und was geschah mit ihr?"  
Aeris senkte den Kopf.  
"Sie starb, als ich noch sehr klein war. Eine Frau namens Elmyra zog mich in Midgar auf."  
Der Kommandant seufzte und schaute betrübt zu Boden.  
"Also doch. Weißt du etwas über die näheren Umstände?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein."  
Cloud hob den Finger.  
"Aber ich weiß etwas. Aeris, ich habe es dir bisher noch nicht erzählt, aber wir haben Aufzeichnungen entdeckt, die deinen Vater und deine Mutter zeigen. Dein Vater war Professor Gast. Der Leiter des Jenova - Projektes. Er wurde getötet, als er deine Mutter schützen wollte. Hojo wollte deine Mutter für seine Forschungen als Versuchskaninchen verwenden. Sie hat es allerdings mit dir bis nach Midgar geschafft."  
Halleck stand auf, als er wieder das Wort Jenova vernahm:  
"Jenova. So nennt ihr sie also."  
Aeris lehnte wieder ihren Kopf an Clouds Schulter und fragte:  
"Eigentlich war meine Mutter doch die letzte der Cetra, oder? Jenova hat sie alle getötet, dachte ich....?"  
Halleck stand auf und aktivierte die Projektionswand.  
"Nun, offenbar wißt ihr vieles noch nicht."  
Auf dem Schirm erschien nun ein Ladebalken, und Halleck setzte sich wieder. Er betätigte eine Taste an seinem Datenblock und meinte:   
"Hier sind einige Aufzeichnungen, die etwa zweitausend Jahre alt sind. Wie ihr sicher wißt, wurde Jenova von einigen der überlebenden Cetras besiegt. Nun, es gab mehrere Gruppierungen der Cetra.   
Die meisten sind von 'Jenova', oder 'Der Krise des Himmels', wie wir sie nennen, quasi sofort ausradiert worden, wir sind nur durch die Hilfe der Technik am Leben geblieben, da sich unsere Schiffe zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs im Orbit des Planetens befanden. Wir konnten nur noch mit ansehen, wie die Infektion grassierte, absolut hilflos. Es war schrecklich."  
Er hielt inne.  
"Wir sind eigentlich eine kleine Gruppierung von Ausgestoßenen. Wir haben uns einst zu einer weniger spirituellen Lebensweise entschieden und haben das gesammelte Wissen dazu benutzt, im Weltraum aus toten Felsen unsere heutige Lebensweise zu schaffen. Gewaltige Generationen und Biosphärenschiffe, die dem Unbill des Weltraums ausgesetzt sind. Aber es ist ein abenteuerliches und spannendes Leben."  
Halleck seufzte.  
"Aber zurück zu den Cetra. Wir schickten schließlich unsere Schiffe auf den Planeten, errichteten diesen Stützpunkt und sammelten alle Überlebenden unseres Volkes ein, die wir noch finden konnten. Infizierte und nichtinfizierte, selbst bereits mutierte und froren sie in Tiefschlafkammern ein. Unsere Wissenschaftler und Ärzte entdeckten nach einiger Zeit eine Möglichkeit die parasitären Zellen des Jenova-Organismusses aus dem Gewebe zu extrahieren, und sie zu vernichten. Trotzdem war die Lage inzwischen sehr prekär. Diese 'Jenova' hatte sich im Planeten festgesetzt und begann ihm die Lebensenergie zu entziehen. Es war einfach Wahnsinn. Ein gewaltiges Konglomerat aus Zellen, das überall Ausläufer hatte, pulsierte und versuchte, den Lebensstrom zu absorbieren. Gleichzeit brütete sie eine riesige Anzahl verschiedener Monster aus, die noch hier und da heute über die Oberfläche streifen."  
Wieder seufzte der Kommandant.   
"Das führte schließlich zu einem radikalen Entschluß meiner Vorfahren, der gleichzeitig das bisher schwärzeste Kapitel dieses Planetens einleitete."  
Der Monitor leuchtete auf, und zeigte Formationen von Panzern, Raketenwerfern, Flugzeugen und schwerbewaffneten Truppen, die abmarschbereit in einer Ebene des Planetens warteten. Raumtransporter landeten und brachten weitere Kriegsmaschinerie. Halleck schluckte, als er diese Bilder sah.  
"Denn bisher hatten wir die Technik nur verwendet um durch das Universum zu reisen, und zu forschen. Doch nun nutzten wir unser Wissen, um mächtige Vernichtungswaffen zu entwickeln, die Jenova schlagen sollten. Es war wirklich krank. Innerhalb von wenigen Jahren stellten wir eine gewaltige Anzahl dieser Waffen her, und eines Tages, setzten wir sie auch ein. Der Angriff und der ganze Kampf dauerten nicht viel länger als fünf Tage."  
Er hielt inne, und versuchte sich innerlich zu fassen.  
"Doch es genügte, um die Planetenoberfläche zu verwüsten, einen ganzen Kontinent im Meer zu versenken und vielen von uns das Leben zu kosten. Ihr habt die Oberfläche gesehen, nicht war? An vielen Stellen sind nur noch Wüsten oder Grassteppen zurückgeblieben. Der Planet hat zwar die größten, sichtbaren Schäden regeneriert, aber ihr kennt auch den Nordkrater: Das ist immernoch die allerschlimmste Wunde des Planetens, erst wenn diese regeneriert ist, kann sich der Planet vollends heilen und wieder erblühen in all seiner Pracht und Schönheit."  
Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen nun Aufzeichnungen, die verschiedene Stadien des Gefechtes zeigten: Panzer, die auf ein gewaltige Konglomerat zurollten und Energiestrahlen abfeuerten, Gleiter, schwere Kreuzer und Raketenwerfer, die ihre tödliche Fracht in Richtung des Organismusses entluden. Weitere Bilder zeigen gepanzerte Fußtruppen und Materiakämpfer, die mutierte Monster im Umkreis der Zellansammlung aus nächster Nähe bekämpften. Das letzte Bild zeigte eine schwarzes Kampfflugzeug, das einen riesigen Gefechtskörper unter dem Rumpf trug. Halleck berührte ein Schaltfeld an seinem Sessel, stoppte die Aufzeichnung und wies auf den Sprengsatz:  
"Diese Ansammlung aggressiver Zellen, oder das was davon übrig war, wurde unter gewaltigen Massen von Geröll und Felsen verschüttet, als wir unsere letzte Waffe einsetzten: Einen Waffe von unglaublicher Vernichtungskraft, bestehend aus einer großen Materia, und einer anderen Substanz die damit explosiv reagierte, und unter bestimmten Bedingungen bei der Kondensierung von Mako entsteht. Wir gaben ihr den Namen "Antimateria". Der Einschlagpunkt liegt in der heutigen "Nibel-Region" -so nennt ihr sie, nicht wahr? Wir aktivierten die Waffe, und binnen weniger Minuten nach dem Einschlag bildete sich ein Krater, der sich später mit Wasser füllte. Aber unser Feind war nicht tot, sondern lag nun begraben unter Millionen Tonnen Geröll und Felsen am Mount Nibel, geschwächt und bewegungsunfähig. Der Planet hatte vorerst Zeit sich zu erholen, wärend die Reste dieser Kreatur geschwächt und hilflos waren. Wir hofften, sie würde nie gefunden werden und Gelegenheit finden, wieder zu erwachen."  
Er aktivierte einige Kontrollen.  
"Ich zeige euch nun die Aufzeichnungen."  
Auf dem Bildschirm wurde nun die Sicht aus der Flugkörper-Kamera aktiv, und zeigte wie das Geschoß auf ein gewaltiges Konglomerat aus häßlichen rosa-braunen Zellen zuflog. Am unteren Bildschirmrand war ein Countdown zu sehen, und als er auf Null sprang, verschwand die Ansicht und wurde durch ein helles Gleißen ersetzt. Dann wure eine Explosion aus der Sicht des Flugzeugcockpits eingeblendet: Langsam stieg eine gewaltige, weiße Flamme nach oben, bis in die Stratosphäre des Planetens, erhellte das Cockpit, bis das Flugzeug an Höhe gewann und die Ansicht verschwand.   
"Wir hofften jedenfalls, das sie dort niemals gefunden werden würde. Unsere Vorfahren schworen außerdem, das sie hierbleiben würden, bis der Planet sich erholt haben würde. Nun hatten wir Zeit, Zeit um unsere eigenen Wunden zu lecken, die dieser Krieg geschlagen hatte. Aber noch heute liegen Verwundete und Infizierte in Stasiszellen, wo sie darauf warten behandelt zu werden."  
Er schaute deprimiert zu Boden.  
"Wir alle warten auf den Tag, an dem wir weiterziehen können. Doch so wie jetzt ist es die letzten zweitausend Jahre gewesen. Doch irgendwann wird es soweit sein. Hm, ich fühl mich wieder besser."  
Er nickte und schloß mit diesen Worten.  
"Soviel zu unserer, und auch deiner dunklen Vergangenheit, Aeris." Er zögerte, faßte sich jedoch und redete weiter, "Deine Mutter, Aeris. Obwohl sie einer anderen Gruppierung angehörte, hat auch sie gekämpft. Sie war eine derjenigen, die mit an Bord des Flugzeuges waren und den Abschuß der Materiarakete geleitet hatten. Sie wurde bei der Bruchlandung in der Nähe unseres Hauptstützpunktes allerdings verwundet und ist erst vor dreißig Jahren wieder aufgewacht und behandelt worden."  
Aeris nickte und schaute zu Boden.  
"Ich dachte immer, die Cetra wären friedlich gewesen. Und auf das rein spirituelle begrenzt. Und das wir..."  
Halleck lehnte sich in den Sessel.  
"Das stimmt auch. Deine Mutter hat erzählt, wie es früher bei ihr einmal war. Sie wollte vieleicht nicht, das du schlechtes über dein Volk denkst. Doch hat alles seine guten und bösen Seiten. Es gab Ären des Friedens und des Lebens, und es gab Ären des Krieges, so wie diese hier. Es war notwendig, um den Planeten zu schützen und Jenova erstmal zu besiegen. Wir wissen, das es der falsche Weg war, aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl, verstehst du? Wir waren doch nur noch wenige tausende, unser Volk war kräftig dezimiert. Dazu kommt, wir als Ausgestoßene hatten nur die Technik und die Wissenschaft als Hilfsmittel, und nicht die mächtigen spirituellen Kräfte, die unser ganzes Volk entwickeln konnte, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Es war ein Akt der Verzweiflung, versteht ihr? Und wir hatten erstmal Erfolg. Zumindest dachten wir das."  
Er sah Cloud an und sagte:  
"Ihr habt die aufflammende Infektion aber eingedämmt, bevor sie wieder erwachen und sich ausbreiten konnte. Es wird nun also wieder ein Zeitalter der Ruhe geben. Es wird dann auch eine Zeit kommen, in der unser Volk wieder friedlich durch das Universum reisen kann, um mit anderen Planeten zu sprechen und ihnen helfen. Eine Zeit ohne Furcht. Und dafür danken wir euch, und Avalanche. So hieß eure Gruppe, nicht wahr? Wir dachten nicht, das jemals Abtrünnigen für den Planeten kämpfen würde. Oder gar eine aus unserem Volk lieben könnte. Uns hat dieser Krieg wieder geeint, und die Zwistigkeiten von früher beseitigt, da auch andere Clanführer die damalige Weisheit unserer Handlungen erkannt haben."  
Halleck lächelte und nickte dem Mädchen aufmunternd zu. Cloud wand sich zu Aeris um, die ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt hatte.   
"Wußte gar nicht, das eure Vergangenheit so dunkel war."   
Aeris sah ihm in die Augen und lächelte müde.  
"Ich auch nicht. Aber ich möchte etwas schlafen ja?"  
Cloud sah zu Halleck, und dieser lächelte nur.  
"Ich lasse euch nun alleine. Schlaft gut, und falls ihr etwas braucht, laßt es mich bitte wissen. Und laßt euch bitte nicht stören."  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Quartier. Cloud drehte sich zu Aeris um, die inzwischen eingeschlafen war. Er nahm sie auf den Arm, trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und deckte sie zu. Dann legte er sich ebenfalls ins Bett und löschte das Licht.  
Dann dachte er für einen Moment darüber nach, was er vor Jahren im Lebenstrom gesehen hatte. Etwas, was ihn von Zeit zu Zeit wieder beschäftigte.  
  
Bei Barret zuhause  
  
Tifa schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen, als sie in die aufgeräumte Diele von Baretts Haus trat. Alles war an seinem Platz, es schien ein halbwegs perfekter Haushalt zu sein.  
"Arme Elmyra," dachte sie, "Hoffe, Barret macht ihr nicht allzuviele Sorgen."  
Dann hörte sie, wie er hinter ihr ins Haus stapfte und im Wohnzimmer verschwand.  
"Heee Tifa, wie lange brauchst du noch, um deine Schuhe auszuziehen?" fragte Cid ungeduldig.  
"Ist doch keine komplizierte Wissenschaft. Andere Leute wollen auch noch!"  
Tifa nickte, und barfuß traute sie sich endlich, den sauberen Teppich des Aufenthaltsraumes zu betreten, wo Barret bereits mit seiner Tochter Marlene am Tisch saß. Sie setzte sich neben sie auf einen freien Stuhl und schaute zu, wie einer nach dem anderen den Raum betrat: Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Reeve und zum Schluß Nanaki, der sich allerdings vor dem Kamin hinlegte.   
"Fehlen eigentlich bloß Aeris und Cloud," meinte Tifa leise.   
Cid schnaubte leicht gereizt:  
"Nun fang nicht wieder so an, Schwester. Ich bin sicher ihm geht's gut, da wo er jetzt ist."  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend, und Tifa atmete tief durch, dann fragte sie:  
"Was gibt's zu Essen?"  
Elmyra lächelte milde.  
"Was ganz besonderes, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war es heute vor vier Jahren, wo Cloud durch das Dach von Aeris`s Kirche gestürzt ist, nicht wahr...? Und du....."  
Sie sah Barret mit einem leicht strafenden Blick an:  
"...und du einen Reaktor in die Luft gejagt hast."  
Dieser kratzte sich leicht verlegen hinter dem Kopf, aber Elmyra lächelte bereits wieder.  
"Nun komm schon. Es gibt Essen, laßt es euch schmecken. Aeris hat es sehr gemocht."  
  
Schlafraum, Zimmer 63  
  
Cloud erwachte, und sah auf das Bett neben sich. Aeris war offenbar schon aufgestanden. Er gähnte, und wollte sich in Richtung Badezimmer begeben, bis er feststellte das es verschlossen war.  
"Aeris, bist du..?" fragte er.   
Als Antwort bekam er jedoch nur das Rauschen der Dusche, bis sie kurz abgestellt wurde und Aeris, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet einen Spalt weit die Tür öffnete.  
"Heeee! Nicht gucken!" rief sie und schloß die Tür wieder.  
Cloud seufzte unhörbar.  
"Wie lange hast du vor da drin zu verbringen? Ich möchte heute auch noch..."  
Von drinnen war jedoch nur ein leises Kichern zu vernehmen. Er wartete noch zwei Minuten, dann gab er es auf und setzte sich an den Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum, wo bereits das Frühstück auf sie wartete. Zusammen mit einer Nachricht von Halleck. Er griff nach dem Datenblock und aktivierte ihn um die Nachricht zu lesen. Sie enthielt einige "Guten - Morgen- Wünsche", die Erklärung wie die Nahrungsspender funktionierten und eine Einladung zur Besichtigung des Schiffes.  
Cloud legte sie wieder beiseite und untersuchte das Frühstück. Er griff nach etwas, was wie ein Brot aussah und schnitt ein Stück davon ab. Er wollte gerade darüber nachdenken, was wohl am geeignetsten als Aufstrich war, als sich die Badezimmertür öffnete und Aeris ins Zimmer trat. Sie sah aus wie immer, nur das sie diesmal ein dünnes, rückenfreies Kleid trug, das aus dem Schrank ihres neuen Quartiers stammte, und ihr ziemlich gut stand, wie Cloud insgeheim dachte.  
"Ahh....da bist du ja." sagte er und wies auf den Stuhl gegenüber. "Setz dich doch!"   
Sie nickte und setzte sich.  
"Übrigens, Halleck war heute früh noch einmal da. Er hat uns was zum Anziehen dagelassen und das Frühstück. Du hast die Nachricht schon gelesen, richtig? Er fragte, wie wir beide geschlafen hätte. Weißt du, was er gemeint hat?"  
Cloud grinste. " Vielleicht, aber im Moment denke ich drüber nach was ich mir auf das ähmm....Brot schmieren sollte. Das hier sieht alles so fremdartig aus, ich weiß nicht mal ob ich das Zeug vertrage."  
Aeris kicherte, und probierte aus einer Schale, die mit einer roten Masse gefüllt war: "Nimm das, es ist genießbar und sollte dir schmecken."  
Cloud zuckte mit den Schultern und schmierte es auf sein Stück Brot.  
"Und was machen wir jetzt? Ich würde ansich ganz gerne zurück zu den anderen nach Nibelheim. Hast du es dir überlegt, ich meine falls du bei deinem Volk bleiben möchtest?"  
Aeris schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, wenn du gehst, geh ich auch. Außerdem ist das hier nicht meine Familie. Ich gehöre mit zu dir und den anderen," sagte sie lächelnd.  
Cloud nickte und lächelte sie an.  
"Ich würde sagen, dann brechen wir nach unserem Gespräch mit Halleck auf. Die anderen machen sich sicher Sorgen, und einige hätten dir auch noch was zu sagen. Ich hab dich gesucht, ohne etwas zu sagen."  
Aeris nickte.   
"Auch ich möchte die anderen gerne wiedersehen. Besonders Nanaki und Cid. Die zwei waren so lustig."   
Sie kicherte.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich auch meine Mutter, ich meine Elmyra besuchen. Wie es ihr wohl geht?"  
Cloud schob den Rest des Brotes in den Mund und schluckte es herunter.  
"Naja, es schmeckte besser als es aussah. Trotzdem, da lasse ich mich lieber von Tifa bekochen als das..."  
Aeris sah ihn seltsam an.   
"Tifa? Du hast mir nicht erzählt..."  
Cloud schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach sie.  
"Ich komm bei ihr nur zum Essen vorbei. Und wenn ich mal nichts zu tun habe. Meistens erledige ich Söldneraufträge für andere Leute. Oder jage Monster am Mount Nibel. Ich kann schließlich nur kämpfen."  
Betrübt blickte er zu Boden.  
"Sonst kann ich gar nichts. Cid hat seine Flugzeuge und arbeitet mit einigen Technikern von Reeve an seinem Weltraumprojekt, Reeve leitet seine Firma, die technische Ausrüstung herstellt und das Erbe von Shin-Ra aufarbeitet, Barret hat seinen Minenbetrieb, Vincent sucht immer noch seine Lukretia und forscht nach der Vergangenheit, er ist jedenfalls beschäftigt, und Tifa hat das Gasthaus in Nibelheim. Nanaki paßt auf Cosmo Canyon auf. Jeder hat irgendwo seinen Platz. Nur ich nicht, ich langweile mich ständig zu Tode, kann nur den anderen mal zur Hand gehen. Oft wandere ich einsam durch die Berge und denke an vergangene Zeiten."  
Aeris legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern.  
"Aber jetzt hast du mich. Zusammen werden wir schon was finden. Vielleicht eröffne ich ja einen Blumenladen in Nibelheim oder so etwas in der Art.."  
Sie lächelte.   
"Ich bin sicher, ich könnte dabei deine Hilfe brauchen."  
Cloud sah sie an:  
"Danke...Aeris."  
Sie nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl.  
"Aber nun essen wir erst mal etwas."  
Er nickte und schnitt eine weitere Scheibe von dem, was wie Brot aussah ab.  
  
Wohnraum,Zimmer 63  
  
Cloud prüfte noch einmal den Sitz seiner Rüstung und seiner Sachen, wärend Aeris noch mit ihren Haaren beschäftigt war. Sie hatte ihre Haare zurückgebunden  
"Ich bin soweit, und du?"  
Cloud nickte und betrachtete sie einen Moment.  
"Okay, Halleck kann kommen. Ich wäre soweit."  
Aeris nickte, und Cloud ging zur Tür, die sich automatisch vor ihm öffnete. Der Wächter, der neben der Tür gestanden hatte, drehte sich zu den beiden um und sagte:  
"Kommen sie, der Kommandant erwartet sie bereits."  
Cloud kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf und fragte den Soldaten:  
"Bei unserer ersten Begegnung habe ich noch kein Wort verstanden.. aber jetzt? Das wundert mich schon die ganze Zeit."  
Der Soldat nickte, und erklärte:  
"Wir haben einen kleinen Universalübersetzer auf eurer Kleidung angebracht. Er übersetzt ihr Sprache in die unsrige und umgedreht."  
Cloud nickte verstehend und warf eine Blick auf seinen Kragen, wo er bei genauerem Hinsehen, einen kleinen Metallknopf entdeckte.  
"Aha...." murmelte er.  
Mittlerweile waren sie an einer Tür angekommen, die der Soldat nach der Eingabe eines Sicherheitscodes öffnete.  
"Willkommen im Kommandozentrum," sagte er nur.  
Cloud nickte, betrat den Raum und schaute sich um: Der Raum mochte etwa fünfzehn Meter breit und lang sein. In seiner Mitte befand sich eine erhöhte Plattform, auf der ein großer 3D - Holotisch stand. An den Wänden waren große Monitore und Konsolen angebracht, die von der Mannschaft bedient wurden.   
"Ziemlich beeindruckend." meinte Aeris als erstes. "Sehr fortschrittlich..."  
Der Soldat nickte.   
"Ja. Aber nun folgen sie mir bitte, der Kommandant erwartet sie."  
Er öffnete eine weitere Tür, die sie durchschritten. In dem dahinterliegenden Konferenzraum wartete Halleck zusammen mit einige anderen Offzieren. Halleck winkte, und der Soldat verließ den Raum. Dann bedeutetet er Aeris und Cloud, sich doch an den Konferenztisch zu setzen.  
"Ich wünsche euch erstmal einen guten Morgen. Es ist jetzt recht früh auf diesem Teil des Planetens. Ich werde euch noch ein paar Informationen auf den Weg geben, bevor wir euch zurück zur Oberfläche bringen. Ich nehme an, das dies euer Wunsch ist."  
Er nickte den anderen drei Offizieren zu.  
"Aber vorher, hätten einige von uns noch ein paar Fragen. Es geht dabei auch um euren letzten Kampf mit diesem Sephiroth, der wohl die Infektion in sich trug. Wir wollen nur sichergehen."  
Aeris und Cloud nickten, und Halleck schaltete den Holoprojektor auf dem Tisch ein. In der Mitte des Tisches erschien nun eine dreidimensionale Ansicht einer Höhle, auf dessen Boden eine Schiffsflotte, bestehend aus mehreren hundert Schiffen, auf ihren Landestützen standen.  
"Das ist unser gesamter Verband. Sollten wir eines Tages starten, werden wir den Gletscher über uns aufsprengen und starten. "  
Er nickte.  
"Nun stelle ich euch noch meinen Stab vor: Major Shwan, der Sicherheitschef und für die taktischen Operationen zuständig."  
Er wies auf einen hochgewachsenen Mann in seinen besten Jahren, der rechts neben Halleck saß. Er reichte Cloud die Hand:  
"Freut mich sehr."  
Dieser nickte, und folgte Hallecks Ausführungen:  
"Das ist unsere medizinische Leiterin, Dr. Senia. Sie ist für die von Infizierten und Verwundeten verantwortlich."  
Die Ärztin nickte, und studierte weiter ihre Berichte.   
"Und zu guter Letzt, die Leiterin der technischen Abteilung, Chefingenieur Talian. Sie ist dafür verantwortlich, das auf dem Kommandoschiff hier alles funktioniert."  
Die Ingenieurin nickte, und grüßte Aeris.  
"Hallo, ich kannte Ifalna sehr gut. War eine gute Freundin, und das sie gestorben ist, tut mir leid."  
Der Kommandant stand auf.  
"Nun, ich nehmen an, das Dr. Senia und Major Shwan eine Menge Fragen haben werden. Ich lasse euch nun allein, auf mich warten anderen Aufgaben."  
Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ den Besprechungsraum. Der Major wartete, dann meinte er:  
"Am besten, wir machen einen Rundgang. Dann kann ich euch an den entsprechenden Stellen des Schiffes die Fragen stellen."   
Cloud nickte, und nahm Aeris`s Hand.  
"Laß uns gehen."  
Sie nickte, und sie folgten den zwei Offizieren in das Innere des Schiffes.  
  
Hauptbrücke, Highwind-II  
  
Cid stand auf der neuen Hauptbrücke der Highwind und sah sich um: Es hatte sich vieles verändert, die Konsolen waren kompakter geworden, an den Wänden waren mehrere zusätzliche Displays angebracht, die nun detailliertere Auskunft über den Status der Schiffsysteme gaben.  
"Hat sich viel getan." meinte er knapp und sah Reeve an.  
"Ja, die Brücke wurde komplett neu gebaut, und andere Bereiche, wie die Raketenhalterungen, wurden entfernt. Allerdings haben wir es auch mit neuen Triebwerken ausgerüstet, womit das Schiff wesentlich schneller als sein Vorgänger ist. Im Geschwindigkeitstest erreichte es eine Geschwindigkeit von fast neunhundertfünfzig Stundenkilometer. Die Reisegeschwindigkeit wurde auf achthundert beschränkt."  
Cid nickte.  
"Trotzdem sehr schnell. Du, Tifa?"  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie sah aus dem Bugfenster des Luftschiffes, und als sie Cid`s Stimme hörte, drehte sie sich um.  
"Ja?" fragte sie und sah ihn an. "Was ist? Sind wir startklar?"  
Cid lachte und knackte mit den Fingern.  
"Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Wie weit sind Barret und Vincent mit dem Verladen?"   
Tifa blickte kurz nach unten, wo Barret seinen Daumen hob und Vincent gerade die Planke hochzog.   
"Fertig, würde ich sagen. Von mir aus kann es los gehen. Aber.. warten wir noch, bis alle da sind."  
Cid nickte, und setzte sich an die Steuerkonsole des Schiffes.  
"Kann es kaum erwarten...."  
Wenige Minuten später trafen die anderen ein...alle, bis auf Yuffie, die auf dem Aussichtsdeck liegengeblieben war. Tifa hob den Daumen, Cid nickte und löste die Landungstutzen des Schiffes, fuhr die Triebwerke hoch und beobachtete den Höhenmesser, bis das Schiff auf viertausend Fuß gestiegen war. Er verharrte für einen Moment und sah nach unten, durch die im Boden eingelassenen Glasscheiben blickte er auf den weit entfernten Erdboden.   
"So nah und doch so fern."  
Er grinste, und zog den Beschleunigungshebel langsam bis zum gesicherten Anschlag durch, und hörte wie das Schiff langsam Fahrt aufnahm und beschleunigte, er sah wie der Boden unter dem Luftschiff langsam fortglitt. Er hob den Kopf und sah nach vorne durch das Fenster, wie das Schiff schneller wurde, und die Wolken mit immer größerer Geschwindigkeit zerteilte. Er sah zum Fahrtmesser, und wartete bis er auf achthundert stehengeblieben war, dann sah er wieder nach vorne, wo die Wolken mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit vorbeizischten.  
"Heee! Cid! Träum nicht, sondern bring lieber mal das Schiff auf Kurs," rief Barret, der sich hinter den Pilotensitz gestellt hatte.   
"Du fliegst glaube ich in die falsche Richtung."  
Cid lachte glücklich und zog das Luftschiff in eine enge Rechtskurve, um Kurs nach Norden zu nehmen, wo die alte Stadt lag. Aus dem Gang zur Haupthalle war ein entsetztes Stöhnen zu vernehmen, als das Schiff sich seitlich legte. Cid grinste, als er das hörte:  
"Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Yuffie?" fragte er und veränderte kurz den Flugwinkel des Luftschiffes.  
Als Antwort ertönte lediglich ein weiteres Stöhnen.  
Tifa erlaubte sich den Ansatz eines Lächelns als sie das hörte, dann sah sie nach vorne, wie das Luftschiff durch die Wolken schoß.  
"Ich wünschte, Cloud wäre hier." dachte sie. "Dann wäre alles in Ordnung."  
Dann drehte sie sich zur Brücke um: Reeve saß an einer Konsole in der Mitte, Nanaki lag unter einer Treppe, die in den Maschinenraum der Highwind führte, Vincent und Barret diskutierten leise über irgendwas und Cid hockte nach wie vor am Steuerpult der Highwind. Er blickte sie an, hob den Daumen und grinste. Das sollte heißen: "Alles klar Tifa, das wird schon irgendwie. Wie immer."  
Sie lächelte und nickte, dann sah sie wieder nach draußen.  
  
Laborebene  
  
Die Tür der Frachtkammer öffnete sich zischend, nachdem Dr. Senia die Sicherheitssperre abgeschaltet hatte. Cloud und Aeris betraten den Raum, der bis zur Decke mit Stasiskammern gefüllt waren, in denen schrecklich anzusehende Kreaturen schwammen. Sena wartete einige Minuten, dann setzte sie an:  
"Das sind alles Cetra, die infiziert wurden. Die Flüssigkeiten in den Kammern verhindert eine weitere Mutation der Körperzellen, und wir habe von den meisten Körpern die ursprünglichen DNA-Sequenzen restaurieren können. Das versetzt uns in die Lage, die Zellen herauszufiltern und den Urzustand des Körpers wiederherzustellen. Allerdings eine sehr mühselige Prozedur."  
Aeris drehte sich um und fragte:  
"Und was machen sie mit den Zellen, nachdem sie vom Gewebe getrennt wurden?"  
Die Ärztin nickte und bedeutetet den beiden, ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen durch eine Tür, die den Lagerraum mit einem Laboratorium verband. Auf der einen Seite stand eine große Röhre, in der ein Cetra schwamm: Eine junge Frau, die nur noch an Armen und Beinen Merkmale einer Infizierung aufwies. Senia trat zu einer Steuertafel und prüfte die Anzeigen.  
"In zwölf Stunden kann sie die Kammer verlassen. Danach wird sie für weitere zehn Wochen unter Beobachtung bleiben, bis wir sicher sind, das keine aggressiven Zellen in ihrem Körper verblieben sind. Sie erhält danach eine Impfung, so das ihr Abwehrsystem künftig diesen Typus investigativer Zellen bekämpfen kann. Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Nach dieser Quarantänezeit wird sie zu einer passenden Aufgabe eingeteilt, da wir immernoch knapp an Personal sind. Übrigens: Diese Frau habe wir vor vier Tagen in die Kammer gelassen. Sie sehen also, es ist nicht leicht diese Zellen zu entfernen und es dauert sehr lange. Und ihr Fall ist beiweiten nicht so schlimm gewesen wie die anderen..."  
Cloud und Aeris nickten, und die Ärztin trat an einen zweiten riesigen Behälter, der mit einer rotblauen organischen Masse gefüllt war, die zart pulste.  
"Das sind diese Zellen," sagte sie dazu. "Seht ihr? Sie bilden schon wieder Konglomerate, versuchen sich zu organisieren. Sie sind hier in diesem Eindämmungsfeld aber ungefährlich, doch sollten sie in einen lebenden Zellverband gelangen oder mit spiritueller Energie in Berührung kommen, könnte unter Umständen ein neuer Komplex entstehen. Darum vernichten wir die Zellen, indem wir sie mehrmals bei einer Temperatur von mehreren Millionen Grad in einem Verdichter verbrennen, bis nur noch Asche übrig ist. Diese wird sterilen Druckkammern aufbewahrt, um das Risiko zu minimieren, das es dochmal einen Unfall gibt. Wenn wir hier fertig sind....dann werden wir die Behälter mit der Asche in einer Supernova verbrennen."  
Sie aktivierte wieder das Sicherheitskraftfeld um den Behälter. Cloud trat an die Röhre mit der Frau und sah zu, wie an ihrer Schulter ein Stück mutiertes Gewebe in einem Funkenwirbel verschwand, und wenige Sekunden später im Zellenbrei des Behälters erschien. Dr. Senia prüfte den Computer, und wand sich dann wieder an Aeris und Cloud, um die Prozedur zu erläutern:  
"Ein Computer tastet ihre DNA-Sequenzen in den Zellen ab, und rechnet anhand der Originalsequenz die ursprüngliche Struktur zurück. Der Computer gibt diese Informationen an kleinen Einheiten in ihrem Blutkreislauf weiter, die dann an den beschädigten Zellen andocken und sie anhand der Vorgaben reparieren. Die dabei entfernten Sequenzen werden dann im Auffangbehälter gesammelt. Soviel zu dieser Prozedur. Pro Tag können wir so etwa zwei Körper restaurieren, aber wir hoffen dank neuer Technologien diese Vorgaben irgendwann zu steigern. Aber, nun ist es Zeit. Major Shwan erwartet euch sicher schon ungeduldig, er hat noch etwas zu sagen."  
Die Ärztin ging langsam zum Ausgang, wo der Major geduldig gewartet hatte. Aeris und Cloud folgten ihr auf dem Fuß, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloß, und sie wieder in dem Raum mit all den Stasisröhren standen. Der Offizier zeigte auf eine, die einen fast vollständig zerfetzten Körper enthielt..  
"Das," sagte er leise, "Das ist der Preis des Sieges, den unser Volk damals gezahlt haben. So sahen die meisten aus, als sie aus den Kampfhandlungen zurückkamen."  
Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf.   
"Cloud, bitte sieh es dir an. Für die Zukunft des Planetens, für eure und auch deine Vorfahren, dafür haben sie gekämpft. Sie kämpften für dich und Aeris, für Avalanche, die Menschen in Midgar und überall auf dieser Welt. Und dafür haben sie ihr Leben gegeben. Viele gingen zum Planeten zurück, wurden zu spiritueller Energie, und viele sind in diesem Zustand, der sie davon abhält zu spiritueller Energie zu werden. Doch nun, ihr habt es vielleicht nicht mitbekommen, aber die Nachricht von euch zweien, sie hat den meisten unseres Volkes neuen Mut gegeben, den wir vor Jahren verloren glaubten."  
Er schluckte.  
"Nie, Niemals dachten wir das es möglich wäre, das zwei von unseren verschiedenen Völkern zusammenleben können. Wir wussten nicht, wofür wir gekämpft haben. Doch nun wissen wir es."  
Er lächelte und sein Gesicht straffte sich dabei.  
"Wir haben also nicht umsonst gekämpft. Macht bitte euren Frieden mit dem Planeten, das ist eigentlich alles und gleichzeitig das wichtigste was ich euch noch zu sagen hätte. Ich wünsche euch ein lange und glückliches Leben."  
Er zeigt auf eine Schleuse, wo bereits mehrere Soldaten warteten. Cloud sah sein Schwert dort liegen.  
"Der Kommandant hat alles für eure Abreise bereit gemacht, wir werden euch jetzt zum Ausgang bringen." fügte er an.  
Cloud schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Das, das ist alles? Ihr zeigt uns das hier, und schickt uns fort?"  
Aeris nickte zustimmend, und wollte ebenfalls protestieren, doch der Major schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es hat keinen Sinn. Es liegt noch ein langer Weg vor euch. Vergeßt nicht, was ich euch hier gesagt habe, und gebt es weiter. Eines Tages, werdet ihr unsere Taten von heute und damals sicher verstehen. Vieleicht sehen wir uns auch wieder."  
Er ging zur Tür, wo die Soldaten bereits warteten.  
  
Über der Stadt des alten Volkes  
  
Cid verlangsamte die Fahrt des Luftschiffes, und drückte den Steuerhebel langsam nach vorne, so das daß Luftschiff langsam sank. Schließlich schwebte es mehrere Meter über dem Boden, und die Landestützen wurden ausgefahren. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch setzte das Luftschiff auf dem Boden das Tales auf. Die Ausstiegsluke öffnete sich, und die Insassen verließen das Schiff.  
"Wir sind da," meinte Cid. "Jemand sollte mal den Panzer holen..."  
Tifa ging zur Tür des Frachtraumes und aktivierte den Öffnungsmechanismus. Cid wartete, bis die Planke nach unten gesunken war, dann sprang er zum Panzer und setzte sich hinein.   
"Alles mal weg da," rief er und startete die Motoren des Kettenfahrzeugs. Langsam rollte es aus dem Bauch des Luftschiffes heraus, bis es wenige Meter vor dem Eingang zur alten Stadt stoppte. Der Pilot sprang heraus und fragte:  
"Und wie weiter?"  
Nanaki sprang vor und meinte:  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns noch einmal den Kristall ansehen, der das Wissen des alten Volkes enthält. Dort finden wir vieleicht noch einmal den Schlüssel für dieses Rätsel."  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend, und gingen in Richtung der Höhle. Vincent betrat sie als erster, und was er sah, überraschte ihn.  
"Lukretia," flüsterte er.  
Sie stand in der Mitte des Raumes, vor dem Kristall und betrachtete ihn in Ruhe. Cid trat einen Schritt nach vorne und stieß Vincent an:  
"Hey, Vincent? Wer zum Teufel issn das?"  
Dieser drehte sich um und murmelte:  
"Lukretia. Die einst Sephiroth geboren hat."  
Cid nickte verstehend und schnippte mit dem Finger.  
"Ah, die! Ich dachte, sie wäre tot. War wohl ein fataler Irrtum. Äh, aber was zum Teufel tut sie nun hier?"  
Vincent ignorierte diese Fragen und trat einige Schritte auf Lukretia zu, und sie drehte sich um:  
"Oh, Vincent! Was tust du hier? Und wen bringst du denn da mit?"  
Plötzlich begann sie zu lachen.   
"Du bringst mir die, die am Tod meines Sohnes Schuld tragen?"  
Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne.  
"Ich habe es damals gespürt, das er noch lebt. Aber du, Vincent, du hast mich angelogen. Es mag zwar gedauert habeb, aber ich habe herausgefunden wer die Schuld daran trägt, das er tot ist. Nämlich dieser Verräter, dieser missglückte eine Klon, dieser Cloud. Das war sein Name, nicht wahr? Ich werde ihn irgendwann töten, und so meinen Sohn rächen."  
Sie lachte und ließ etwas fallen, dann sprang sie den Felsen hinunter.  
"Und mit euch fang ich an, ihr habt es auch nicht anders verdient. Da ihr den Planeten ja so liebt, habt ihr ja nichts dagegen, wenn ihr eins mit ihm werdet!"  
Sie lachte hämisch.  
"Und bald werdet ihr so eins mit Jenova!"   
Aus aktiviertem Zellkonglomerat begann etwas zu wachsen, bis es die Größe von etwa acht Metern erreicht hatte: Jenova. Und zwar mit einer miserablen Laune.  
Cid zog seinen Speer, Tifa prüfte den Sitz ihrer Handschuhe, Yuffie drehte nervös an ihrem Shuriken und Barret meinte knapp:  
"Verdammt, wir sollten besser was tun, findet ihr nicht auch? Ich glaube freiwillig läßt die uns nicht von hier fort."  
Vincent nickte, und hob sein Gewehr und drückte ab: Mit einem Krachen entlud sich die Waffe und das Explosionsgeschoß zerschmetterte Teile der Jenova -Zellmasse.  
"Lukretia," flüsterte er dabei. "Warum nur musstest du das tun?"  
Der Körper zuckte zusammen, als der Schuß einen Teil ihres Gewebes an der Wand zurückließ, und schlug mit voller Wucht zurück: Ein Hagel aus Schwerkraftangriffen fegte durch die Gruppe und schleuderte sie quer durch den Raum.  
"Verdammt!" fluchte Barret unflätig, während er versuchte ein klares Ziel für sein Doppel-Geschütz zu bekommen. "Was ist nur los? Dieses Mistding ist heute noch aggressiver als ich's in Erinnerung hab!"  
Es zischte, und plötzlich stürzte die Wand hinter ihnen ein. Dann durchfuhr ein orangeroter Strahl den Raum und traf auf Jenova. Sie wurde zwar nicht sofort getötet, doch zumindest angeschlagen.   
Sie ließ sie von der Gruppe ab und versuchte den neuen Angreifer zu erfassen. Tifa rappelte sich so schnell sie konnte wieder auf und sah in die Richtung, aus der der Schuß gekommen war: Es war Cid, der auf dem Panzer hockte und winkte:  
"Hey! Geht mal aus der Schußlinie! Cid zeigt euch jetzt mal wie das geht!"  
Sie nickte, sah nach den anderen, die bereits eine Deckung gesucht hatten. Barret jagte allerdings aus seiner Deckung ab und zu eine Salve in Richtung des Gegners.  
Dann rannte sie so schnell sie konnte zu Cid`s Panzer. Sie sprang hinein und schloß die Luke hinter sich.   
Cid erwartete sie bereits.  
"Nalos! Machen wir Schluß mit diesem Mistvieh! Tifa, setz dich."  
Er berührte die Schaltflächen der Waffenkontrolle, und wartete bis der Energiebalken auf dem Monitor auf voller Stärke war. Dann drückte er ab, und sah auf den Gefechtsmonitor: Der Strahl entlud sich auf Jenova und zerfaserte Teile ihres Körpers. Cid drückte ein zweites Mal auf den Auslöser, und beim dritten Strahlenblitz brach ihr Körper zusammen und hinterließ eine verschmorte, glühende Masse.   
Cid atmete unhörbar auf:  
"Dachte schon, die gibt niemals auf. Unglaublich, wie widerstandsfähig sie geworden ist. Da stimmt was nicht."  
Er öffnete die Turmluke, und sprang heraus. Die anderen hatten inzwischen ihre Deckungen verlassen, und diskutierten über das plötzliche Auftauchen von Jenova.   
Nanaki meinte kopfschüttelnd:  
"Wie konnte so etwas nur passieren? Woher kam sie nur? Wir habe Sephiroth und seine Jenova doch besiegt. Zumindest sagte Cloud doch so etwas. Und nun? Diese Lukretia?"  
Vincent nickte und erklärte:  
"Lukretia ist seine Mutter, und trägt ebenfalls noch Jenova in sich. Vermutlich ist sie wieder aktiv geworden, aus welchem Grund auch immer."  
Er drehte sich um, und ging nachdenklich ein paar Schritte.  
"Was wohl zu ihrem Entschluß führte, das sie nun ihren Sohn nun rächen will. Stellt sich nur die Frage nach ihren wahren Zielen: Ist es nur eine bloße Vendetta, oder hat sie es auf den Planeten abgesehen?"  
Cid schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es scheint, als hätten wir ein deftiges Problem. Finden wir heraus, was sie vor hat und stoppen sie. Wo könnte sie stecken? Kann doch nicht so schwer sein, das herauszufinden."   
Vincent runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach:  
"Hmmm, vielleicht in der Höhle dieses Kratersees am Mount Nibel? Dort, wo wir Lukretia schon einmal getroffen haben?"  
Vincent wurde nachdenklich, und plötzlich sprang er auf und lief davon. Tifa, die am Ausgang der Höhle stand, lief ihm hinterher, doch sie konnte nur noch sehen, wie er im Dickicht des Waldes verschwand.  
"Wo ist er hin?" fragte sie die anderen, die hinter ihr standen.  
"Lukretia suchen, würde ich sagen," meinte Reeve und griff sich grübelnd ans Kinn.  
"Er denkt, es ist seine Schuld, und wird versuchen sie aufzuhalten. Aber um in den Krater zu kommen braucht er ein U-Boot."  
Er griff sich an den Kopf, und griff nach seinem Mobiltelefon.  
"Oh, Gott, Natürlich! Er ist unterwegs nach Junon! Ich sollte dort besser Bescheid geben."  
Er fluchte, als eine Fehlermeldung im Display des Gerätes auftauchte.  
"Verdammt! Wir sind hier zu tief, ich bekomme keine Verbindung."  
Die anderen schüttelten traurig den Kopf, und Cid meinte:  
"Dann laßt uns versuchen, vor ihm dort zu sein. Mit der Highwind sind wir sicher schneller als er dort."  
Die anderen nickten zustimmen, Reeve steckte sein Telefon weg und die Gruppe lief zum Luftschiff zurück.   
Noch während sich die Tür hinter der Gruppe schloß, fuhr Cid die Triebwerke hoch, und das Luftschiff schoß knapp über den Rand des Tales in die Höhe.  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
'Wissenschaft ist der evolutionäre Drang, die Welt zu verändern.'  
  
Zimmer 63, Vorbereitung  
  
Aeris schlüpfte in den Thermoanzug, den sie aus der Lagereinheit des Schiffes erhalten hatten. Sie prüfte ein letztes Mal ob auch alles paßte, dann verließ sie die Umkleidekabine. Draußen wartete Cloud auf sie:  
"Da bist du ja. Kann's losgehen?" fragte er.  
Kaum hatte er es gesagt, betrat ein Soldat die Kammer, und fragte:  
"Der Kommandant läßt anfragen, ob ihr noch Waffen benötigt. Falls ja, würden wir euch einige Handfeuerwaffen zur Verfügung stellen. Wenn sie ansonsten fertig sind, wird ihnen Major Shwan einen Weg aus der Höhle zeigen."  
Cloud schüttelte den Kopf, und warf einen Blick auf sein Schwert, das er einst einem drachenähnlichem Wesen namens Ultima Weapon abgerungen hatte.  
"Ich denke, unsere konventionellen Waffen werden genügen. Wir wären dann fertig."  
Der Soldat nickte, und führte die beiden aus dem Umkleideraum in das kleine Büro Shwans, der gerade einige Karten studierte.   
Als das Dreigespann die Tür passierte, legte er alles zur Seite und fragte knapp:  
"Ihr seid soweit? Hier ist noch etwas, was ich euch geben wollte. Ihr könnt das vieleicht einmal gut gebrauchen."  
Er griff in den Schreibtisch und zog einen kleinen Anhänger heraus, in dem ein kleiner Kristall schimmerte.  
"Es ist ein Anhänger, den wir normalerweise Kundschaftern oder Kurieren mitgegeben haben."  
Er drückte es Aeris in die Hand und nickte ihr zu, wärend sie sich den Anhänger umhängte.  
Cloud blickte sie an, und als diese nickte, ging der Major zur Tür. Dann bedeutetet er den beiden ihm zu folgen. Cloud prüfte nochmal den Sitz seinens Schwertes, dann folgte er ihm. Unterwegs stieß ihn Aeris an und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:  
"Weißt du, ich finde das etwas komisch. Erst wird wegen uns ein großer Trubel gemacht....und nun? Es scheint, als ob sie etwas verheimlichen. Sie wollen uns wieder loswerden, merkst du das? Bloß warum? Möcht mal wissen, wozu der Anhänger ist."   
Cloud nickte zustimmend.  
"Finden wir schon noch raus. Möchte nur wissen was hier los ist."  
Mittlerweile waren sie an einer Tür angekommen, die in die Höhle führte. Shwan winkte, und führte die beiden zu einer etwa dreihundert Meter entfernten, ausgetrockneten Wasserrinne.  
"Die müsst ihr einfach nach oben klettern. Der Aufstieg ist nicht schwierig, allerdings werdet ihr euch die letzten Meter wohl durchs Eis brechen müssen."  
Er reichte Cloud einen dünnen Stab, der etwa zehn Zentimeter lang sein mochte.  
"Damit könnt ihr das Eis schmelzen. Der Strahl läßt fünf Minuten Dauerfeuer zu, und erreicht Temperaturen von bis zu fünfzehntausend Grad. Das sollte eigentlich reichen, um es durch die Eisdecke schaffen."  
Cloud nahm den Strahler und steckte ihn in seinen Rucksack.  
"Vielen Dank. Aber, könnt ihr uns nicht noch mehr sagen?"  
Der Offizier schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.  
"Es tut mir leid. Das ist alles. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Reise."  
Aeris zog ihren Begleiter am Arm und meinte:  
"Nun komm schon. Es ist verdammt warm hier, ich schwitze schon überall."  
Er nickte und zu zweit machten sei sich daran, das alte Flußbett hinaufzuklettern.  
Der Major sah ihnen nach, bis sie die Klippe erreicht hatten. Dann drehte er sich zu Halleck um, der bisher im Schatten gestanden hatte:  
"Sie sind fort. Meinst du, das es richtig war, ihnen nicht zu sagen was hier los ist?"  
Halleck nickte.  
"Es ist zu wichtig, und zu gefährlich. Ich vermute, das sie es früher oder später auch so herausfinden werden. Aber nicht jetzt. Wir haben jetzt ebenfalls zu tun, wir hätten damals vorsichtiger sein sollen, dann hätte uns das viel Ärger erspart."  
Shwan zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wir wußten nichts über unseren Gegner -nur die anderen Cetra wussten mehr, aber diese Informationen sind uns natürlich nichtmehr zugänglich. Und die junge Cetra weiss nichts. Aber du hast recht, diese Telemetriedaten sind sehr beunruhigend. Hätten wir was gesagt, wären die zwei wohl schnurstracks in ihr Verderben gelaufen. Das werden wir schon in den Griff bekommen."  
Der Kommandant schaute seinen Freund an.  
"Sicher. Wir werden uns zur gegebenen Zeit schon um dieses Problem kümmern."  
Shwan schmunzelte.  
"Wie auch immer. Achja -da wartet auch noch Arbeit auf mich im Büro. Ich gehe jetzt besser. Wir sehen uns heut abend bei dir?"  
Halleck nickte und ging noch ein paar Schritte.  
"Ja. Vergiß nicht die Berichte der taktischen Abteilung. Diese Strategen sind immer so furchtbar nervös."  
Der Kommandant nickte und verschwand, Halleck aber blieb stehen und sah zu der Höhle hoch.  
"Viel Glück euch zweien." murmelte er, drehte sich um und ging zum Schiff zurück.   
Es gab Arbeit.  
  
Highwind-II  
  
Die Anzeige des Fahrtenmessers war eben bei neunhundertzwanzig stehengeblieben, und eine Warnlampe an der Hauptkonsole flackerte rot auf.  
"Cid..." meinte Reeve nervös.   
"Mach langsamer, die Triebwerke vertragen die hohe Geschwindigkeit nicht auf Dauer."  
Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Verdammt noch mal! Glaubst du, wir erreichen Junon so rechtzeitig?"  
Tifa trat zu ihm und meinte:  
"Sicher doch. Ich glaube nicht, das er schneller als wir dort sein kann."  
Reeve dachte einen Augenblick nach und meinte nachdenklich:  
"Falls er nach Junon unterwegs ist."  
Daraufhin drehte sich Cid um und fragte:  
"Was soll das heißen, Reeve?"  
Dieser warf einen Blick auf sein Klemmbrett, suchte ein Schriftstück und reichte es Tifa.   
Dann meinte er:  
"Er will möglicherweise zu den Ruinen von Midgar, da er weiß das er Junon nicht vor uns erreichen kann. Nun, nehmen wir an, er ist mit einem gemieteten Chocobo unterwegs, was ich annehme. Er würde Midgar in jedem Fall schneller als wir erreichen. Zumal er weiss, was er sucht."  
Cid schaute Reeve nachdenklich an.  
"Was sucht er denn?"  
Reeve schaute zu Tifa, die ihn mit einer Trauermine anschaute.  
"Unter Midgar befindet sich eine geheime U-Boot Basis, die vor zwanzig Jahren auf Anweisung des Präsidenten Shin-Ra gebaut wurde. Dort befindet sich wohl auch noch ein spezielles U-Boot, das in einem Notfall dem Shin-Ra Führungstab eine schnelle Flucht aus Midgar ermöglichen sollte. Vincent war einer der Turks, und ich nehme an, das er die Lage der Basis kennt. Wenn dem so ist, sind wir bereits zu spät, denn nichtmal ich kenne die Zugänge zur Basis, da sie noch vor meiner Zeit als Leiter der Stadtplanung angelegt wurden. Und in irgendwelchen Plänen findet sich natürlich nicht viel. Ich weiß nur, das sie irgendwo neben dem Fundament des Hauptpfeilers liegen muß."  
Er sah betrübt zu Boden, und Cid drosselte die Triebwerksleistung ein wenig. Dann zog er das Luftschiff in einen Bogen, und setzte einen Kurs auf die Ruinen von Midgar.  
"Wir sollten wenigstens versuchen, ihn noch abzufangen."  
Reeve schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, Cid. Er ist wahrscheinlich schon weg. Wir sollten lieber weiter nach Junon fliegen, und uns von dort ein U-Boot holen. Damit können wir ihn eher einholen."  
Cid nickte, änderte den Kurs ruckartig und mit einem lauten Aufheulen fuhren die Triebwerke wieder zurück auf Maximalschub.  
Reeve zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hoffte zusammen mit den anderen, das die Triebwerke die Dauerbelastung heil überstehen würden.   
Besonders Yuffie fühlte sich gerade nicht sonderlich wohl.  
  
Unter dem Gletscher  
  
Cloud und Aeris hatten inzwischen eine dicke Eisdecke erreicht, an der ihr Weg zu Ende schien.  
"Sieht so aus als geht's hier nicht weiter," meinte Cloud. Aeris berührte die Wand - sie bestand aus dickem, tiefgefrorenen Eis.  
"Cloud," sagte sie "Nimm doch den Stab, den dir dieser Major gegeben hat. Hast du's etwa vergessen?"  
Dieser griff sich an den Kopf, und zog den Stab aus der Tasche.  
"Richtig! Einen Schritt zurück, Schatz."  
Die beiden zogen sich ein Stück in den Gang zurück, dann zielte Cloud und drückte ab: Für einen Moment glühte die Spitze des Stabes auf, dann hörten sie ein Zischen.   
Als sie wieder aufblickten, blickten sie durch ein etwa drei Meter durchmessendes Loch in der Eisdecke, das in einer Eishöhle endete.   
"Ziemlich kalt," meinte Aeris und fröstelte trotz ihres Thermoanzugs.   
"Und bei der Kälte seid ihr den Nordkrater raufgeklettert? Du hast ganz schön was hinter dir."  
Cloud nickte und sah sich um: Er war bereits hier gewesen, mit dem Rest der Gruppe.   
"Also hier sind wir herausgekommen. Diese Höhle kam mir gleich komisch vor."  
Er ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte, und winkte Aeris.  
"Komm, es ist nicht sehr weit. Dort hinten ist ein Ausgang aus dem Gletscher. Ab hier kenn ich mich aus."  
Sie nickte und folgte Cloud, der einem langen Gang folgte, und anschließend mit einem Jauchzen in eine Eisröhre sprang.  
Aeris schüttelte sich kurz und sprang hinterher.  
  
Midgar, Sektor 4  
  
Vincent kletterte über den alten Elektrozaun, der Midgar umgab, und lief so schnell er konnte durch die verlassenen Straßen der Slums zum Hauptträger der Stadt, welcher die Reste der Platte trug.  
Dort befanden sich die Gänge in den Untergrund und die Aufzüge, welche Midgar mit dem alten   
U-Boot Hafen verband. Er hoffte, das es noch genug Mako in einem der alten Generatoren geben würde, um damit den Aufzug zu betreiben.   
Endlich erreichte er die Verbindungstür, und versuchte sie zu öffnen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Er sah sich kurz um, griff nach seinem Gewehr, richtete den Lauf auf die Tür und betätigte den Abzug: Mit einem lauten Krachen durchschlug das Geschoß das Schloß.  
"Endlich," murmelte er zufrieden und stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß auf und betrat die verstaubte Aufzugskabine.   
Er zog mehrmals an einem Hebel an der Steuerkonsole des Fahrstuhls, bis der Motor aufsummte, und das Licht in der Kabine aufflammte.   
"Jetzt ist es Zeit. Ich hoffe, die anderen können mir verzeihen." dachte er, als der Fahrkorb durch den Schacht nach unten glitt.  
  
Landedeck in Junon  
  
Zwei uniformierte Soldaten schoben eine Gangway an den Ausgang der Highwind, die vor wenigen Minuten gelandet war.   
Reeve verließ als erster das Luftschiff, und wand sich gleich an den Flugoffizier, der ihn bereits erwartete:  
"Veranlassen Sie, das daß U-Boot Dock gesichert wird. Und machen sie die Akira startklar. Ich will in spätestens zwei Stunden auslaufen," befahl Reeve.   
"Und sorgen sie dafür, das niemand ohne Authorisation den Hafen betritt."  
Der Offizier nickte und zog sein Funkgerät, um die Nachricht weiterzuleiten. Inzwischen hatten auch die anderen das Luftschiff verlassen.  
"Sieh ja toll aus," meinte Barret, als er Junon betrachtete: Der ehemalige Shin-Ra-Stützpunkt hatte sich verwandelt, das Flugfeld war aufs Land verlegt worden, den Kasernen waren Lagerhallen und Fabrikationsanlagen gewichen und der Hafen war vergrößert und in ein Verladeterminal verwandelt worden, wo derzeit zwei Frachter vor Anker lagen.  
"Die Wirtschaft hat in den letzten zwei Jahren kräftig angezogen," meinte Reeve.   
"Die Leute aus Midgar habe in der Nähe des Sumpfes eine neue Stadt gegründet. Natürlich wollen sie nicht auf den gewohnten Komfort verzichten, und das ist unser Geschäft."  
Langsam ging die Gruppe zum Frachtaufzug, der sie runter zum Zentrum Junon`s bringen würde.  
Tifa blickte nach unten, und sah zu wie die Gebäude immer näher kamen.  
"Hat sich wirklich viel verändert. Ich hätte hierherkommen sollen. Mit Cloud, und viel früher."  
Sie seufzte. "Aber so ist das eben. Wir hatten mal eine wundervolle Zeit zusammen...und jetzt ist es vorbei. Jeder geht seinen eigenen Weg."  
Cid schlug sich wütend auf die Knie:  
"Red nicht son` nen Stuß, Schwester. Wir alle sind immer noch Freunde, vergiß das nicht. Bloß weil wir uns mal nicht aller zehn Minuten auf die Nerven gehen....echt, es war manchmal ätzend, ständig mit euch allen durch die Gegend zu ziehen...vor allem, wenn irgendeiner rumnervt. Yuffies Gejammer über Fußschmerzen ging mir sowieso permanent auf den Geist."  
Mit diesen Worten warf er einen Blick auf Yuffie, grinste, dann meinte er:  
"Schon gut. Du hast ja recht, Tifa. Aber vielleicht wollen wir das nur nicht wahrhaben. Das wir uns vermissen, meine ich."  
Er nickte, und lehnte sich wieder an das Geländer der Aufzugsplattform, und schaute in den Sonnenuntergang.   
Tifa zuckte mit den Schultern, und wollte sich gerade wieder zur Stadt umdrehen, als Barret plötzlich neben ihr stand:  
"Ich habe auch nachgedacht, Tifa. Warum ziehst du nicht zu uns nach Corel? "  
Er seufzte und fuhr fort.  
"Cloud ist ja nun leider weg. Und ich bin sicher, Marlene würde sich auch darüber freuen, genau wie Elmyra. Und du wärst nicht so weit weg von deinen Freunden."   
Er hielt inne und gestikulierte mit seinem Gewehrarm, den er wohl nie ablegen würde.  
"Ich weiß ja, wie nah ihr euch standet. Und deshalb brauchst du jetzt vielleicht deine Freunde."  
Sie nickte langsam, und schaute ihn mit feuchten Augen an.  
"Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich denke mal darüber nach, ja?"  
Barret schlug ihr leicht auf die Schulter.  
"So ist's recht. Nie den Kopf hängen lassen. Los jetzt, wir sind gleich da."  
Das Geräusch der Motoren verstummte, dann hielt der Aufzug an und die Tür öffnete sich.  
Reeve winkte, und sie bestiegen einen Wagen, der sie zum Dock bringen würde.  
  
Im Korallental  
  
Cloud sprang die letzten Meter der Felswand nach unten, bis er den Grund des Tales erreichte. Er streckte Aeris seine Hand entgegen und wartete.   
Bis hierher hatten sie drei Tage gebraucht, und etliche Kämpfe in der Schneewüste geführt.   
Nun aber...in vier oder fünf Stunden würden sie auf dem Weg nach Hause, nach Nibelheim sein.  
"Wir haben es wirklich geschafft," dachte er. "Von hieraus ist es nicht weit zum Hafen, und von dort aus geht's direkt mit dem Schiff nach Costa de Sol."  
Mit einem Sprung nahm Aeris den letzten Meter, und stellte sich neben ihren Gefährten.  
"Wir können," sagte sie nur. Cloud nickte, und sah ihr einen Moment lang in die Augen, und war versucht sie zu küssen, als die beiden plötzlich von weitem Schüsse und Explosionen hörten.   
"Verdammt! Was war das?" fragte er, und sah Aeris an:   
"Wir müssen's wohl verschieben. Dort hinten gibt's wohl Ärger. Laß uns nachsehen."  
Sie nickte, und zog ihren Stab, in dessen Fassungen inzwischen eine Ultima Materia lag. Sie hatte sich während der letzten Kämpfe von Clouds Materia abgespalten.  
"Zeit, sie auch mal einzusetzen," dachte sie, packte den Stab fester und folgte Cloud, der bereits vorsichtig losgegangen war.   
Er stand auf einer Klippe und sah in das Tal, wo plötzlich mit einem lauten Dröhnen die Triebwerke der Highwind aufheulten, und das Luftschiff sich langsam erhob und davonschoß.  
"Wir waren zu spät," meinte er kopfschüttelnd. "Das waren die anderen. Wenn wir nur eine halbe Stunde eher, dann wären wir alle wieder zusammen gewesen."  
Aeris lächelte.  
"Du willst Tifa und die anderen wiedersehen, nicht wahr? Auch ich möchte sie wiedersehen. Laß uns gehen. Sie sind sicher auf dem Weg nach Nibelheim."  
Sie hielt inne.  
"Möchte nur wissen, was hier los war."  
Cloud nickte, sagte aber nichts sonder schaute ins Tal wo auf einmal eine Frau aufgetaucht war, die einen Kristall in ihren Händen trug. Besser gesagt, er schwebte vor ihr.  
"Aeris..." fragte er und stieß sie an.   
"Ist das nicht der Kristall aus eurer Stadt?"  
Sie schaute in die Richtung und nickte.  
"Du hast recht. Das können wir nicht zulassen, nicht wahr?"  
Sie sprang vom Felsen und rannte in Richtung Stadt, und Cloud folgte ihr so schnell er konnte.  
"Warte!" rief er noch, doch sie war bereits fort.  
"Ihr üblicher Dickschädel," dachte er noch. In den letzten drei Tagen hatte er festgestellt, wie verdammt dickköpfig sie doch sein konnte.  
"Nun, dann mal los," dachte er bei sich, packte den Griff seines Schwertes fester und folgte ihr so schnell er konnte.  
  
Stadt des alten Volkes  
  
Lukretia stand vor dem Kristall und untersuchte ihn in Ruhe. Ihre Gegner waren gerade davongeflogen, ohne an sie zu denken.  
Sie grinste zufrieden.  
"Nun, das Wissen des alten Volkes gehört jetzt Jenova. Hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber endlich ist es soweit."  
Sie berührte den Kristall, und spürte wie ungeahnte Energien sie durchströmte. Der Kristall flackerte hell auf, als ihm dabei seine Essenz entzogen wurde.  
"Unglaublich," dachte sie, bis ein Schlag auf ihrem Rücken niedersauste. Sie wand sich in die Richtung ihres Angreifers: Es war Aeris, die kampfbereit dastand, den Stab erhoben.  
"Wer bist du?" fragte Lukretia wütend.   
"Geh mir aus dem Weg, oder ich vernichte dich!"  
Sie hob die Hand, und wollte einen Angriff durchführen, als die Energiewelle eines ultimativen Zauberangriffs über sie hinwegfuhr und wegschleuderte.  
Cloud stellte sich vor Aeris und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als er erkannte welchen neuen Gegenspieler er da vor sich hatte.  
"Du bist doch Lukretia, diejenige, nach der Vincent sucht?"  
Sie nickte und lachte.  
"Das stimmt. Und du bist dieser Cloud, nicht wahr?"  
Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich.  
"Du hast meinen Sohn getötet, und dafür wirst du mir büßen müssen. Ich werde dich töten, genau wie ich all die anderen anderen töten werde, die mir im Weg sind. Diesmal sind sie mir zwar entkommen, aber ewig können sie nicht davonlaufen. Egal. Wir werden uns wiedersehen, diesmal gewinne ich!"  
Sie lachte, und ein Wirbel erhob sich um sie herum, in dem sie verschwand. Cloud trat an die Stelle, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte und meinte:  
"Was meint sie nur? Sie will mich töten, und meine Freunde noch dazu. Ich frage mich was sie vorhat."  
Aeris schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sie hat das Wissen des alten Volkes in ihrem Besitz. Wir müssen es wiederbekommen, bevor sie damit Schaden anrichten kann. In den falschen Händen wäre es eine Katastrophe, es bietet immerhin Zugang zu den Kräften des Planetens," schloss sie.  
Cloud nickte.  
"Wir sollten es vielleicht mal in diesem Bergsee hinter dem Mount Nibel versuchen, wo wir sie schon einmal getroffen haben. Ich habe einen Chocobo in Nibelheim mit dem wir dorthin gelangen können. Ich denke, unser Treffen mit den anderen muß erst mal warten, das hier ist wichtiger."  
Aeris nickte.  
"Dann laß uns mal keine Zeit verlieren, Schatz."  
Die beiden verstauten ihr Waffen und schlugen sich in den Wald, in Richtung der Küste.  
  
Unterseeboot 'Akira'  
  
Mit einem leisen Rauschen füllten sich die Tauchtanks des U-Bootes, und wenige Sekunden danach gesellte sich noch das Brummen des Antriebs hinzu. Das U-Boot glitt langsam aus dem Dock und nahm Kurs auf die offene See. Tifa sah aus dem Panoramafenster des Konferenzraumes, als sich die Tür öffnete und Reeve eintrat.  
"Wir sind auf Kurs, und mit etwas Glück können wir Vincents U-Boot noch rechtzeitig abfangen," meinte er und setzte sich. Tifa drehte sich um und sah durch den Raum: Cid hatte seinen Beine auf den Tisch gelegt und zog an seiner Zigarette, Barret spielte nervös an seinem Maschinengewehr, Yuffie war im Badezimmer und gab seltsame Geräusche von sich, Nanaki hatte es sich irgendwo gemütlich gemacht und Reeve studierte irgendwelchen Papierkram.  
"Nun setz dich schon hin, Tifa!" fluchte Cid. "Du machst mich total nervös, indem du so herumläufst. Du änderst damit nichts!"   
Sie seufzte, kniff die Lippen zusammen und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Dann drehte sie sich, und fragte:  
"Haltet ihr es für möglich, das Sephiroth oder Jenova zurückkehren könnte?"  
Damit hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller erregt, und Reeve meinte:  
"Tja, also wenn du mich fragst."   
Er zog einen Bericht aus einem Aktenordner und reichte ihn herum.  
"Das sind die Laborberichte von damals. Lukretia trägt Zellen von Jenova in sich, und ihr wißt ja sicher was geschieht, wenn sie in einem Wirtskörper aktiv werden. Das ist wohl nun mit ihr passiert. Ungeklärt ist aber immernoch der Umstand. Eigentlich sollten die Zellen inaktiv sein."  
Cid nickte zustimmend.  
"Nun, dann sollten wir vielleicht nach ihr suchen und herausfinden was sie vorhat."  
Nanaki stand auf und meinte:  
"Aber wir wissen nicht mal, was Jenova eigentlich ist. Oder war einem von euch klar was Jenova wirklich wollte? Den Planeten zerstören? Oder eine Fehde mit den Cetra? Wir haben es nie erfahren."  
Tifa schob die Beine auf den Tisch und meinte:  
"Wer war denn die Marionette, Sephiroth oder Jenova? Sephiroth wollte Rache und seine Vendetta mit Cloud. Jenova war doch nur sein Mittel. Oder ist es umgekehrt? Jenova und Sephiroth`s Rachegedanken? Beides? Wir wissen es nicht. Beim letzten Mal haben wir sie stoppen können, und auch diesmal müssen wir dafür sorgen, das sie damit nicht durchkommen. Und dieses Mal endgültig. Sie hat schon genug Tote gefordert. Erst Aeris, nun auch noch Cloud. Irgendwann muß Schluß sein."  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend, und schauten in Tifa's Gesicht, wo unverkennbar Wut zum Ausdruck kam.  
"Das ist doch mal`n Wort," meinte Cid zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück. "Machen wir sie fertig."  
  
Costa de Sol, Strandpromenade  
  
Cloud und Aeris hatten derweil den Ferienort Costa de Sol erreicht, eine Fähre hatte sie mitgenommen.   
Langsam spazierten sie über die Promenade in Richtung des Stadtkerns, wo Cloud sein Ferienhaus hatte.   
Er schaute Aeris an, die in ihrem leichten Kleid die strahlende Sonne genoß.  
"Wenn da nicht Lukretia wäre, könnten wir im Urlaub sein und das genießen." dachte er.   
Inzwischen hatten sie die ehemalige Shin-Ra-Villa erreicht.  
Aeris betrachtete das Haus, und meinte:  
"Hat sich nicht verändert, seitdem du es damals gekauft hast."  
Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Cloud folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.  
"Ja, das letzte Mal war ich hier vor einem halben Jahr. Ich überlege schon, ob ich mich nicht hier zur Ruhe setzen soll. Ich meine, Geld habe ich dafür genug. Aber, es sind die anderen die mich noch in Nibelheim halten. Vincent, Tifa, und manchmal auch die Nähe zu Rocket Town und Cid. Alleine leben mag ich hier nicht."  
Aeris kicherte leise.  
"Trotzdem, ein schöner Wohnsitz fürs Alter. Was wohl bei uns noch ein bisschen dauert, was?"  
Cloud drehte sich zu ihr um und nahm sie in den Arm.  
"Was meinst du damit, hm?"  
Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann meinte sie lächelnd:  
"Ach, eigentlich nichts. Ich dachte nur an uns."  
Cloud kicherte leise.  
"Verstehe. Aber, wie wäre es denn, wenn wir es uns ein bisschen gemütlich machen?"  
Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen und langen Kuß.  
Aeris lächelte ihn an, und zog ihn in Richtung der Wohnzimmercouch.  
  
Geheimer Stützpunkt unter Midgar  
  
Der Fahrstuhl hielt auf dem Boden des Schachtes, und die Tür öffnete sich. Vincent trat heraus und sah sich um: Zwei der U-Boote lagen auf dem Trockendock, ein weiteres lag zur Hälfte im Wasser, offenbar war im Laufe der Jahre der Druckkörper von Algen, Muscheln und dem rostfressenden Salzwasser zerstört worden. Der Ex-Turk sah sich um:  
"Hier irgendwo.." murmelte er und ging die Anlegestellen des U-Boot Docks ab, bis er fand was er suchte: Die Typhoon, der Stolz der ehemaligen Shin-Ra U-Boot Flotte, ausgerüstet mit schwere Waffensystemen, automatischen Feuerleitsystemen, Abwehrmaßnahmen und Vorräten, die für eine mehrere Monate andauernde Tauchfahrt ausreichen würden. Die Geschwindigkeit war allen U-Booten der ehemaligen Shin-Ra U-Boot Flotte überlegen, und verfügte über den leistungstärksten Makoreaktor, der je in ein Fahrzeug eingebaut worden war. Nur der Makoreaktor der Highwind wäre zu einer ähnlichen Leistungsabgabe fähig gewesen, aber die Reste dieses Reaktors lagen nun verstreut in der Nähe von Kalm.  
Der einzigen Grund dafür, das dieses Boot nicht in Serie gehen konnte war der, das der Krieg zu Ende ging.   
Aber das war nicht wichtig, denn nun kletterte er die Leiter zum U-Boot hoch, öffnete die Luke und gab im Kommandoturm sein Zugangsberechtigung an einem kleinen Tastenfeld ein: Die Lampe blinkte mehrmals auf, dann öffnete sich die Tür zum Brückenturm. Als er die Wendeltreppe hinuntergegangen war, trat er zu einer der staubigen Konsolen, welche die Kontrollen für die Maschinensteuerung enthielt.  
"Hmmmm..." machte er.  
Er dachte kurz nach, dann drückte er eine Taste an dem Schaltpult: Mit einem leisen Summen kehrten sämtliche Maschinen in den Betriebsmodus zurück, wärend der Makoreaktor im Inneren des Rumpfes langsam auf Vollast ging.   
Vincent legte die Beine hoch, nachdem er die Kursdaten in den Computer geladen hatte, und wartete bis das U-Boot eine Tiefe von fünfhundert Fuss erreicht hatte. Dann berührte er eine Schaltfläche an der Steuerkonsole um die Verdichterröhren des Antriebs auf Maximalschub zu fahren.   
Langsam glitt das Schiff aus dem Dock und folgte dem Verlauf eines unterirdischen Tunnels, der auf die offene See führte.  
"Mal sehen.." murmelte er und sah auf das Sonar, wo noch nichts zu sehen war.   
"Sie folgen mir noch nicht."  
Er aktivierte die Zielerfassung für die Torpedokammern und wartete, bis die Zielsysteme den Selbsttest abgeschlossen hatten.  
"Gut," murmelte er. "Ich hoffe nur, ich muß sie nicht einsetzen."  
Dann legte er wieder die Beine hoch und wartete. Er wußte, das Reeve und die anderen kommen würden. Er war vorbereitet.  
  
Unterseeboot 'Akira', Aufenthaltsraum  
  
Tifa blätterte in der Neo Midgar Tribune, Cid kaute gelangweilt auf einem Stift, während er technischen Zeichnungen studierte, Reeve war vollends dem Papierkram verfallen, Nanaki schlief am Heizkörper vor dem Panoramafenster und Yuffie versuchte dem eingeschlafenen Barret das Maschinengewehr vom Arm abzumontieren.  
"Man darf nicht aus der Übung kommen," meinte sie, als Cid grinsend einen Blick auf ihre Manipulationsversuche warf.  
"Du mußt dort vorne eine Schraube ablösen, glaube ich." meinte er und wand sich wieder seinen Aufzeichnungen zu. Plötzlich summten die Alarmsirenen auf, das U-Boot neigte sich zur Seite und ein Offizier stürmte in den Bereitschaftsraum und stellte sich neben Reeve:  
"Reeve, wir haben da etwas auf dem Sonar. Es ist... es ist riesig! So ein U-Boot haben wir noch nicht gesehen. Wir sind aus Sicherheitsgründen unter eine Wärmeschicht getaucht und haben die Maschinen gestoppt, um seinem Sonar zu entgehen. Was sollen wir tun?"  
Reeve stand auf, schaltete das Unterwasserradar auf seinen Bildschirm und musterte den Fleck, welcher das andere U-Boot markierte.  
"Das ist die Typhoon," murmelte Reeve entsetzt, als er erkannte was sie da vor sich hatten.   
"Die Rettungskapsel für den Shin-Ra Präsidenten. Das also hat Vincent gesucht, und das ist sehr schlecht. Ich hab nur Gerüchte über dieses Boot gehört, aber die waren nicht sehr ermutigend."  
Er wand sich an den Offizier:  
"Gefechtsalarm. Wir werden versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten. Und mit etwas Glück..."  
Er sprach nicht weiter, sondern stand auf, und verließ zusammen mit dem Offizier den Raum Richtung Brücke. Barret warf noch einen kurzen, missbilligenden Blick auf Yuffie, während er die Schrauben an seinen Gewehrarm wieder festzog, dann folgte er Tifa und den anderen, die bereits Reeve hinterhergelaufen waren.   
Auf der Brücke angekommen, setzte Reeve sich in den Sessel in der Mitte des Raumes und aktivierte einen der Wandbildschirme. Er betrachtete die Anzeigen wenige Sekunden, dann befahl er ruhig:  
"Auf achthundert Fuß sinken, und die Schocktorpedos klarmachen. Mit etwas Glück kommen wir in Waffenreichweite, eher er uns bemerkt. Vieleicht können wir seine Energiesysteme überladen."  
Die Crew nickte, und führte seinen Befehle aus. Mit einem leisen Rauschen fluteten die Tauchtanks, und das Unterseeboot glitt langsam auf den Schatten zu, der zu einem größeren U-Boot gehörte.  
  
Typhoon, Hauptbrücke  
  
Vincent stand vor dem Radarschirm und betrachtete den winzigen Punkt, der inzwischen auf eine Meile herangekommen war. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte der Anährungssensor Alarm ausgelöst und ihn geweckt.   
Kurz betrachtete er die Konsole vor sich, dann berührte er den Punkt der das ihm folgenden U-Boot darstellte, und eine holografische Anzeige für die Waffenwahl erschien über dem Sonarschirm. Er berührte eine Waffe, die mit dem Schriftzug "Impulskanone" versehen war. Er bestätigte die Sicherheitsabfrage, ein Ladebalken stieg und vom Heck des Schiffes gingen in kurzen Intervallen Impulsstöße aus, die direkt auf das kleinere U-Boot zuflogen. Der Pilot des kleinere U-Boot wich den Geschossen geschickt aus, und der Waffensystemoffizier feuerte auf Reeves Befehl zwei Torpedos zurück, was zu einem hektischen Alarm in Vincents U-Boot führte.  
"Verdammt, die meinen es echt ernst." murmelte er.   
Dann blickte er auf den Radarschirm und berührte die beiden Punkte, welche die sich nähernden Torpedos darstellten. Die Anzeige wechselte und um das U-Boot erschien ein Kreis, der die Reichweite des nun aktiven EMP-Gerätes angab.   
Tief im Inneren des Schiffes wurde eine große Spule aktiv, von der aus elektromagnetische Impulse über die Hülle in die Umgebung abgegeben wurden.  
"Zwecklos. Aber sie haben es versucht," meinte Vincent zu sich, während er beobachtete, wie die Punkte auf die Peripherie des Kreises zuglitten, und wenige Sekunden danach erloschen. Ein Monitor flimmerte auf und zeigte die Torpedos, die weit vom U-Boot entfernt im Meeresboden einschlugen und ihre elektrische Ladung an die Umgebung abgaben. Der EMP-Impuls hatte ihr Feuerleitsystem unbrauchbar gemacht.Dann setzte er sich wieder und beobachtete das Ausweichmanöver des U-Bootes. Als der längliche Schiffskörper ihm die größte Fläche bot, berührte er wieder den Punkt auf dem Radarschirm und wählte erneut die Impulskanone, und änderte einige Parameter.   
Er zögerte kurz.  
"Verzeiht mir, meine Freunde. Aber es ist nicht euer Kampf."  
Dann aktivierte er die Waffe.  
Daraufhin schossen zwei dünne, gleißende Energiestrahlen in Salven auf das verfolgende U-Boot zu.  
Zwei Salven konnte der Steuermann diesmal noch ausweichen, doch die dritte traf den Rumpf.   
Vincent schaute auf den Monitor, der nun die Heckansicht zeigte: Das kleinere U-Boot driftete ohne Antrieb durch das Wasser. Er verfolgte es mit seinem Blick, bis es aus der Sichtweite verschwand. Die Impulskanone hatte den Antrieb lahmgelegt.  
"Es tut mir leid...." murmelte er. "Aber das ist wirklich mein Kampf...nicht eurer. Kann nicht zulassen, das ihr darin verwickelt werdet."  
Dann deaktivierte er die Anzeige und hielt weiter Kurs auf die Durchfahrt, die mitten im Bergsee vom Mount Nibel enden würde. Er wußte allerdings, das sie ihn in ein paar Stunden bereits wieder verfolgen würden. Aber das waren ein paar Stunden, die er Vorsprung hatte, und er würde sie nutzen.  
  
Akira, Hauptbrücke  
  
Reeve stand auf und schaute sich um: Außer der Notbeleuchtung funktionierte nichts mehr: Das Summen des Antriebs war erloschen, ebenso alle Monitore und Konsolen auf der Brücke, als der Strahl die Hülle getroffen hatte. Er drehte sich um, und sah das seine Freunde in Ordnung waren. Er trat an einen Kommunikationsterminal, der die Brücke mit dem Maschinenraum verband:   
"Bericht," fragte er. "Was für Schäden haben wir?"  
Ein Techniker kam wenige Sekunden später aus der Tür vom Maschinenraum gestürmt, grüßte und antwortete:  
"Keine besonderen Schäden. Kein Wassereinbruch, allerdings sind sämtliche Schaltkreise überlastet, und etliche Relais sind durchgebrannt. Wir müssen warten, bis sie ersetzt wurden, dann können wir die Systeme wieder hochfahren. Wir machen keine Fahrt, aber sind glücklicherweise ausgependelt. Die Lebenserhaltungsysteme sind glücklicherweise nicht betroffen, da sie eine externe Versorgung haben "  
Reeve nickte und fragte: "Wie lange dauert es?"  
"Der Chefingenieur meint, in etwa drei oder vier Stunden können wir weiter."  
Der Techniker schloss seinen Bericht.  
Reeve fluchte und schlug sich auf die Knie:" Verdammt! Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Die Typhoon hat uns mit Impulskanonen angegriffen."  
Cid stellte sich hinter ihn und meinte:  
"Ich dachte, die Dinger wären nur ein Gerücht."  
Tifa schüttelte den Kopf und fragte:  
"Was sind das nur für Waffen?"  
Reeve setzte sich in den Kommandosessel des U-Bootes und erklärte:  
"Es ist eine Waffe, die mit Energieimpulsen arbeitet. Einer dieser Strahlen hat uns getroffen, und die Energiewirkung hat sämtliche Relaiskästen auf dem Schiff durchbrennen lassen, die mit dem Antrieb verbunden sind. Die Lebenserhaltungsysteme sind nicht betroffen, weil sie einen eigenen Energievorrat haben, und nicht vom Antrieb abhängig sind."  
Barret fuchtelte wütend mit seinem Maschinengewehrarm herum und fluchte:  
"Gibt's nichts was wir tun können? Wir können doch nicht nur herumsitzen, während Vincent versucht, Lukretia alleine zu stoppen."  
Reeve schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Das beste ist, ihr geht in eure Quartiere und schlaft euch aus, bis morgen früh sind wir wieder in Junon. Wir kehren später mit Verstärkung zurück."  
Er setzte sich in den plötzlich sehr unbequemen Kommandosessel, während sich die anderen mißmutig in Richtung der Quartiere begaben. Ein wenig Schlaf ließ die Dinge anders aussehen, und immerhin lag die letzte Pause schon eine Weile zurück.  
  
Ein Bergsee in der Nibel-Region  
  
Vincent öffnete die Luke des U-Bootes, nachdem es im Bergsee aufgetaucht war. Mit einem kurzen Handgriff vertäute er es am Ufer und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten auf die Höhle neben dem Wasserfall zu.  
"Kann nur hoffen, das sie noch hier ist," dachte er, während er den Eingang durchschritt.   
Die Höhle hatte sich nicht verändert, seitdem er das letzte Mal hiergewesen war. Nur die Lichtquelle der Höhle war erloschen, doch das mußte nichts heißen.  
"Lukretia? Bist du hier? Zeig dich!" forderte er mit eisiger Stimme und ging einige Schritte.   
Plötzlich antwortete ihm eine seltsam vertraut wirkende Stimme, die ihn zusammenfahren ließ:  
"Sie ist nicht hier. Aber sie wird wiederkommen. Vincent, ich sehe du bist gekommen. Lukretia hatte recht gehabt."  
Der Angesprochene wollte sich umdrehen, als das Krachen eines Abzugs die Stille der Höhle durchbrach und ein Geschoß Vincents Arm durchdrang. Vincent hielt sich seinen Arm und sank langsam zu Boden, während ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
"Das sind nur Betäubungsgeschosse," meinte die Stimme ruhig.   
"Sie werden deinen Körper nicht schädigen, nur vorrübergehend paralysieren. Nun wirst du erleben, wofür wir dich vorgesehen haben. Du wirst deine Freunde umbringen. Und du wirst nichts dagegen tun können!"  
Ein hämisches Lachen ertönte.  
"Du bist mitten in unsere Falle getappt."  
Vincent wälzte sich mit seiner letzten Kraft herum, um seinem Wiedersacher in die Augen zu sehen:  
Ein dürrer Mann mit schwarzen Haaren, der eine Brille und einen blutbeschmierten Laborkittel trug.  
"Hojo," murmelte Vincent undeutlich, bevor er das Bewußtsein verlor.   
"Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein..."  
  
Ein Bergsee in der Nibelregion, etwas später  
  
Das U-Boot stieg wenige Stunden später in der Mitte des Sees auf, die Luke wurde geöffnet, und der zweite Offizier, dicht gefolgt von Reeve, Tifa und Barret kletterten herauf.   
So schnell sie konnten, bestiegen sie den Kommandoturm des U-Bootes, wo sich die Steuerungssysteme für die Überwasserfahrt befanden.  
"Er ist schon hier," meinte Tifa, als sie das riesige U-Boot an der Kaimauer erblickte.   
"Wir sollten versuchen, ihn so schnell wie möglich zu finden. Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät."  
Sie schaute erneut zu dem größeren U-Boot, und suchte es ab.  
"Wird schon, Schwester!" ertönte plötzlich Cid`s Stimme vom Vorderdeck. Er wartete, bis Vincents U-Boot nah genug war, dann sprang er hinüber und kletterte hinunter in den Rumpf. Nanaki und Yuffie folgten ihm so schnell sie konnten.  
"Hey! Wartet!" rief Tifa, und zusammen mit einem von Reeve`s Enterkommandos folgten sie ihren Freunden.  
So schnell sie konnte kletterte auch sie die Treppe hinunter und ging durch die Tür zur Brücke, wo Cid und Nanaki bereits warteten:  
"Er ist bereits weg. Wir sollten zur Höhle gehen, vieleicht ist er dort," meinte Nanaki und schüttelte sich.  
Tifa nickte und winkte Cid und Yuffie, ihr zu folgen. An der Treppe zum Kommandoturm trafen sie auf Reeve, der bereits mit einer Ersatzcrew in das Boot geklettert war. Er winkte seinen Leuten, dann wand er sich an sie:  
"Wir übernehmen das Boot hier. Das andere wird nach Junon zurückfahren und Verstärkungen holen. Allerdings können wir erst in sechs Stunden damit rechnen."  
Sie nickte und stieg die Treppe hoch.  
"Beeilen wir uns!"   
  
Nibelheim  
  
Cloud hielt an, und stoppte den Motor des Buggys. Er und Aeris stiegen aus und gingen zum Tor von Nibelheim. Cloud sah sich um und sprach eine der Frauen an, die den Dorfplatz fegten.   
Derweil sah sich Aeris in Ruhe um, und ging zu Clouds Haus. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Langsam ging sie durch die kurze Diele und warf einen Blick in sein Zimmer: Das einzige ordentliche dort war offenbar sein Waffenschrank: Säuberlich geordnet standen mehrere Schwerte und Panzerungen darin.  
"Offensichtlich fehlt ihm tatsächlich eine Frau im Haus," dachte sie und hob einige auf dem Boden liegende Zeitschriften mit dem Datum von vor drei Jahren auf. Sie hörte, wie die Tür aufklappte und legte die Magazine auf einen Tisch. Cloud war gekommen, und sah sich leicht verlegen in seinem Zimmer um:  
"Entschuldige das Chaos. Ich habe einfach keine Zeit zum Aufräumen."  
Aeris kicherte leise.   
"Tja, die wirst du dir jetzt nehmen müssen. Jetzt, wo ich wieder da bin."  
Cloud drehte sich um und runzelte die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu ihr und meinte:   
"Scheint so, als währen auch Tifa und Vincent weg. Die Minenarbeiter und die Leute in Cosmo Canyon hatten recht gehabt. Laß uns nach Junon gehen, ich glaube dorthin sind sie weiter."  
Aeris nickte und folgte Cloud durch eine Tür zum Chocobostall, wo der Chocobo erfreut gurrend seinen Besitzer erwartete. Während Cloud die Tür öffnete, fütterte Aeris den Chocobo ein wenig und streichelte ihn.  
"Sein Name ist Ryuko," meinte Cloud, als er zurückkam.   
"Ist einer der schnellsten Chocobos überhaupt. Wenn ich mal je Geld brauche, geh ich zur Gold Saucer und gewinne einfach paar Rennen. Das langt dann garantiert bis an mein Lebensende"  
Er schmunzelte.  
Aeris nickte, und zu zweit kletterten sie auf den Rücken des straußenähnlichen Vogels. Cloud griff nach dem Halfter und mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit trabten sie Richtung Mount Nibel.  
  
Ein Bergsee in der Nibel-Region  
  
Ein kühler Wind wehte vom See, und ließ Tifa`s Haarzopf flattern. Sie stand am Ufer, blickte hinaus und dachte nach:  
"Was soll ich tun? Die anderen erwarten von mir soviel. Wenn Cloud wenigstens hier wäre....."  
Sie seufzte, schließlich faßte sie sich und drehte sich zum Strand um, wo ihre Freunde bereits warteten: Cid, Nanaki, Reeve, Barret und Yuffie. Alle die noch übrig waren. Sie sah jeden von ihnen eine Weile an, dann meinte sie:  
"Ich wollte das schon immer sagen..." begann sie,   
"Ihr seid die besten Freunde, dich ich je gehabt habe. Vielleicht kommen wir nicht von hier zurück.....das ist vielleicht das letzte Mal, das wir so miteinander sind."  
Cid trat auf sie zu und meinte grinsend:  
"Komm schon, nicht so traurig, Schwester! Wir packen das schon. Wir werden Jenova in den Allerwertesten treten, wieder nach Hause gehen und zum Schluß schmeißen wir bei Reeve zuhause eine kleine Party. So wie immer!"  
Tifa schüttelte sich, dann lachte sie leise.  
"Ja, du hast recht. Laßt uns endlich gehen. Wir haben schon viel zu lange gezögert."  
Sie ging voran, den kurzen Weg zur Höhle: Nanaki hatte sich bereits dort umgesehen, aber nichts entdeckt. Von Vincent keine Spur.  
"Muß nichts heißen," dachte sie, als sie durch den Eingang in die dunkle Höhle schritten.  
Reeve zog eine Taschenlampe aus der Tasche und schaltete sie ein, und die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. Mehrere Lichtkegel glitten über die Wände der Höhle.  
"Nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen," meinte Yuffie und ging langsam rückwärts Richtung Ausgang.  
"Hauen wir wied...."  
Weiter kam sie nicht, den Cid unterbrach sie mit einem lauten Ruf:  
"Hey, kommt mal alle her! Ich hab da was, das solltet ihr euch besser mal ansehen!"  
Triumphierend hob er einen kleinen Metallkörper vom Boden auf.  
"Scheint so, als hätte jemand Vincent niedergeschossen. Und zwar mit einem Shin-Ra Betäubungsgewehr. Ich hab` das gleiche Ding bei mir zu Hause rumliegen."  
Während die anderen den Gegenstand untersuchten, schnupperte Nanaki in der Luft.  
"Verdammt, den Geruch kenn' ich doch nur zu gut. Wo zum..."  
Plötzlich glitt er mit einer seiner Krallen in einen Spalt am Boden. Ärgerlich wollte er sie herausziehen, als ihm dabei eine hauchdünne Linie auffiel, die sich über den Boden zog. Das konnte nur eins heißen:  
"Hey, kommt mal alle her!" rief er. "Ich glaube, ich weiß wohin er verschwunden ist."  
Cid war als erstes da, und fuhr über den Boden.  
"Ne Falltür," meinte er, und versuchte vergeblich sie zu öffnen. "Und verschlossen."  
Reeve schaute sich um und meinte: "Der Schalter muß hier irgendwo sein."  
"Vergiß den Schalter, das dauert zu lange" sagte der Pilot und kramte in seiner Tasche.   
"Den brauche ich nicht, um diese Tür zu öffnen."  
  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
'Rohe, sinnlose Gewalt ist etwas für Feiglinge.'   
  
Labor 35  
  
Hojo beugte sich über den Metalltisch, auf dem Vincents Körper lag.  
"Perfekt. Wir müssen nur noch ein paar zusätzliche DNA-Sequenzen von Jenova hinzufügen, und...."  
Lukretia öffnete einen Behälter, der mit einer rotblauen organischen Masse gefüllt war und reichte eine Probe dem Wissenschaftler.  
"Die Idee, diesen Klon vorzubereiten, war damals aber von mir, vergiß das nicht! Sonst wärst du jetzt nicht hier. Und was glaubst du, was es für eine Arbeit war, frische Basiszellen aus diesen kümmerlichen Zellresten zu züchten? Blöderweise hast du sie verschwendet, um Cloud und die anderen zu bekämpfen."  
Hojo lachte abgehackt.   
"Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, das uns diese Avalanche Mitglieder nicht wieder dazwischen kommen. Das letzte Mal haben sie alles verdorben, aber diesmal wird es klappen. Unser 'Neuer' wird nicht versagen!"  
Die Wissenschaftlerin kehrte zu einer großen Röhre zurück, die an der Wand stand. Im Inneren schimmerte Mako.  
Lukretia nahm einige Einstellungen an der Konsole daneben vor und meinte:  
"Wenn alles klappt, können wir in Zukunft so viel Jenova wie wir wollen synthetisieren. Kein Limit mehr was die Menge der Substanz angeht. Damit sollte jeglicher Wiederstand gegen uns sinnlos sein, wenn die Sache erstmal richtig läuft, so wie wir uns das vorstellen. Ich denke da an Reeve mit seinen Truppen und Avalanche überhaupt. Wenn sich Jenova erst wieder richtig entfalten kann, müssen wir sichergehen, das niemand ihr Schaden zufügen kann."  
Hojo nickte zufrieden und rieb sich die Hände..   
"Trotzdem, wir wollen es ja nicht heraufbeschwören."  
Wieder ein abgehacktes Lachen.  
"Ich liebe die Versuche mit lebenden Objekten!"  
Er beugte sich wieder über Vincent, und entlud einen Injektor mit aktiven Jenovazellen und Mako in seine Halsschlagader. Hojo wartete, dann meinte er grinsend:   
"Wir können ihn dann in die Röhre mit Mako lassen. Wenn alles klappt, steht uns ein weiterer, mächtiger Verbündeter zur Verfügung. Das wird -chaotisch!"  
Lukretia nickte und betätigte einige Tasten an einer Konsole. Daraufhin glitt eine Röhre über Vincents Körper, die sich wenige Sekunden später mit einer grün schimmernden Substanz füllte, und die aggressiven Zellen eine ungeahnte Aktivität entfalteten.   
Bis Vincents Körper reagierte und sich zu verändern begann.   
  
Ein Bergsee in der Nibelregion  
  
Cid war der letzte, der aus der Höhle rannte und hinter den Stein sprang, der am Strand lag. Wenige Sekunden später erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion den Erdboden, und Rauchschwaden zogen aus der Höhle.  
"Ich schätze, das sollte reichen," meinte Cid, woraufhin ihn Barret kopfschüttelnd ansah:  
"Ich glaube immer noch, das zwölf Stangen Dynamit etwas zuviel waren. Selbst wenn Lukretia taub wäre, wüßte sie nun, das wir kommen."  
Langsam und vorsichtig gingen sie zurück zur Höhle und sahen sich um: Die Explosion hatte den Boden einstürzen lassen und einen Gang, der in den Berg führte, hinterlassen.   
"Seid bloß vorsichtig," meinte Reeve, während er mißtrauisch die Risse in der Wand betrachtete.  
"Mir gefällt das nicht...."  
Tifa sprang hinunter und warf einen Blick in den Gang: Ein Stück weiter vorne war der Gang hell beleuchtet, es hingen Leuchtstoffröhren an den Wänden, von denen einige flackerten.  
"Gut, dann brauchen wir wenigstens nicht zu fürchten uns im Dunkeln zu verirren." dachte sie und winkte ihren Freunden, die immer noch diskutierten. "Los, kommt jetzt! Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren."  
Cid sprang sofort auf und rannte zu ihr.  
"Das ist ein Wort. Gehen wir!"  
  
Ein Bergsee in der Nibelregion, nur wenige Minuten später  
  
Cloud zügelte den Chocobo, als sie oben auf dem Rand des trichterförmigen Sees standen. Aeris atmete unhörbar aus, und seufzte leise.  
"Gott sei Dank. Wie lange noch? Diese Bergtour hat mich mitgenommen..."  
Cloud stieg vom Chocobo und meinte:  
"Wenn du willst, machen wir eine Pause, bevor wir weiterreiten."  
Aeris nickte, und sprang vom Chocobo ab.  
"Sagmal, wo sind wir hier eigentlich? Ich war hier noch nie zuvor...."  
Cloud nickte und antwortete ihr.  
"Das ist ein Bergsee hinter dem Nibelgebirge. Es scheint sich hier um einen alten Vulkankrater oder soetwas zu handeln...aber das ist mir eigentlich egal. Vor vier Jahren sind wir hier das letzte Mal auf Lukretia getroffen, Vincent hat ihr irgendwas gesagt, dann verschwand sie."  
Aeris runzelte die Stirn, als sie den Namen hörte.  
"Das war doch diejenige, die den Kristall aus der alten Stadt gestohlen hat, nicht wahr? Und dieser See -ist das möglicherweise der Krater von dem Halleck gesprochen hat?"  
Cloud nickte. "Ja, stimmt! Das wäre möglich."  
Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und richtete seinen Blick auf den See, zum Wasserfall. Dort war irgend etwas -aber was?  
"Aeris," begann er. "Dort hinten, neben dem Wasserfall. Täusche ich mich, aber schwimmt dort nicht irgend etwas?"  
Aeris stand auf und richtete ihren Blick in die Richtung in die Cloud wies.  
"Stimmt. Aber was ist es? Vielleicht sollten wir mal nachsehen? Möglicherweise hat es etwas mit Lukretia zu tun?"  
Cloud nickte und stieg zurück auf den Chocobo.   
"Dann laß uns gehen. Die anderen müssen wohl noch etwas warten."  
  
Ein langer Tunnel  
  
Tifa lief an der Spitze der Gruppe, dicht gefolgt von Nanaki, Reeve und Yuffie. Zum Schluß kamen Barret und Cid:  
"Raucherlunge, was?" meinte Barret grinsend während er immer schneller ausschritt.  
"Halts Maul!" kam keuchend die Antwort.   
"Mann...ich hätte auf Shera hören sollen....." fügte er unhörbar hinzu. Barret grinste und beschleunigte seine Schritte.  
"Tifa! Warte mal bitte kurz." meinte Reeve und verlangsamte. Tifa stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
"Was ist....?"  
Reeve ging einige Schritte zurück und öffnete einen Kasten an der Wand.  
"Dachte ich's mir doch..." murmelte er.   
"Shin-Ra."  
"Haste was entdeckt?" fragte Cid, der froh über diese kurze Verschnaufpause war.  
Er nickte und zeigte auf das rostige, viereckige Emblem auf der Innenseite des Schaltkastens.   
"Ja...und es wird euch nicht gefallen. Das hier ist wohl offenbar ein Shin-Ra Bunker aus dem Großen Krieg. Hierher sollte der gesamte Führungstab gebracht werden, falls Midgar fallen würde. Offenbar befinden wir uns auf der dritten Ebene über den Kommandozentren. Natürlich, die Laboratorien und die Lagerebene. Hier hat Professor Gast auch am Jenova-Projekt geforscht und es wurde auch der erste Makoreaktor entwickelt."  
Cid überlegte einen Moment lang.  
"Du meinst also, Lukretia hat es sich hier oben gemütlich gemacht?"  
Reeve nickte. "Und nicht mal sie alleine, wenn ich es genau überlege."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: "Schluß damit. Wir müssen weiter, aber ich denke, es ist zu gefährlich noch weiter durch den Gang zu rennen. Wir sollten weiter durch das Lüftungsystem klettern."  
Tifa nickte und sah die anderen an, vor allem Barret, der ein langes Gesicht zog, als das Wort 'Lüftungschacht' fiel.  
Reeve lachte, als er Barrets Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
"Keine Sorge. Die Lüftungschächte sind hier so groß, das selbst Cid drin aufrecht stehen könnte."  
Barret atmete auf und grinste wieder.   
"Dann können wir ja losgehen."  
Reeve grinste. "Das meine ich auch."  
Er trat mehrmals kräftig gegen eine Metallplatte an der Wand, bis sie einstürzte und einen Gang freilegte.  
"Dann los."  
  
Einstieg der Typhoon  
  
Cloud stoppte den Chocobo am Ufer, direkt vor dem U-Boot.   
"Sieht nach einem Shin-Ra-U-Boot aus," meinte Cloud, als er das Logo am Turm erkannte.   
"Aber ich dachte eigentlich, die wären erledigt. Es muß eines von Reeve`s alten Spielzeugen sein."  
Aeris stieg ab und ging auf die Wache zu, die am Ufer an einen Stein gelehnt schlief.  
"Der ist nicht von Shin-Ra," meinte Cloud erleichtert.   
"Sondern einer von Reeve`s Leuten. Es scheint, als wären alle hier. Heee aufwachen!"  
Er stieß sanft den Offizier an der Schulter. Dieser streckte sich, dann blickte er Cloud an:  
"Mr. Strife?" fragte er ungläubig.   
"Sind Sie es wirklich? Der Chef und seine Truppe gingen davon aus, das sie ums Leben gekommen sind!"   
Cloud schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist wohl nicht so ganz richtig. Können sie uns sagen, wohin sie gegangen sind?"  
Der Offizier nickte und zeigte in Richtung der Höhle.  
"Dorthin. Aber seien sie vorsichtig. Mr. Highwind hat dort den Boden herausgesprengt. Ansonsten, Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück."   
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um und schlief weiter. Aeris griff nach Clouds Hand, als er in die Richtung der Höhle gehen wollte.  
"Muß das sein, stürzen wir uns wieder in eine neues Abenteuer?" fragte sie lächelnd.  
"Mmmmm..." machte Cloud nur und hielt ihre Hand fester, während er sie sanft küßte.  
"Laß uns gehen, bevor die anderen zu weit gegangen sind."  
Langsam gingen sie in die Höhle, und kletterten ebenfalls in den Gang, der in das Innere das Bunkers führte.   
"Verdammt still hier." meinte Cloud.   
Aeris nickte und wog ihren Kampfstab.  
  
Labor 35  
  
Zischend öffnete sich die Kammer, und eine hellgrüne Dampfwolke quoll heraus. Hojo grinste zufrieden, als er den verwandelten Körper Vincents betrachtete: Chaos.  
"Ich wußte doch, das dieser Turk noch mal zu irgend etwas zu gebrauchen ist. Und du, Lukretia...."  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um.  
"Gut, das du ihm geholfen hast, diese Stufe zu erreichen. Macht es für uns einfacher....."  
Die Wissenschaftlerin nickte und prüfte die Vitalfunktionen des schlafenden Körpers.  
"Er ist in Ordnung. In spätesten zwanzig Minuten erwacht er wieder und steht dann zur Verfügung. Ich frage mich, ob seine Erinnerungen noch intakt sind."  
Hojo nickte.  
"Ist zu bezweifeln. Chaos beherrscht ihn jetzt vollkommen, und sein erster Job wird es sein, Avalanche und diesen Cloud auszuschalten. Mit etwas Glück geht auch er dabei drauf und wir haben das Problem nicht mehr."  
Er lachte zufrieden.   
"Und dann werden wir Sephiroth`s Experiment beenden. Sein Vermächtniss, gewissermaßen."   
Er öffnete einen kleinen Transportcontainer, und schaute in das Funkeln des Kristalls, den Lukretia aus der alten Stadt geholt hatte.  
"Das wird uns dabei helfen. Das Wissen das alten Volkes. Jenova wird sicher Nutzen aus diesem Wissen ziehen."  
  
Verbindungsschacht 14, auf dem Weg zum Lab35  
  
Barret zwängte sich durch einen Verbindungschacht und keuchte: "Verdammt! Von wegen, breit genug!"  
Reeve grinste nur.  
"Naja, das sind nur Bauzeichnungen gewesen. Aber egal, wir sollten in wenigen Minuten den Laborkomplex erreichen."  
Er deutete auf eine Leiter, die nach oben führte.  
"Dort geht's lang."  
Tifa nickte und kletterte voran. Oben angekommen, schaute sie sich um und entdeckte ein Gitter.  
Neugierig spähte sie hindurch, und erblickte Hojo und Lukretia, die miteinander sprachen:  
"...Chaos ist auf seinem Posten. Sollte Avalanche hier eintreffen, dann..."  
"Hey, worüber reden die?" fragte Barret ungeduldig. "Klingt, als ist von uns die Rede."  
Nanaki nickte zustimmend.  
"Ja, aber wer um alles in der Welt ist Chaos?"  
Reeve dachte einen Moment lang nach.  
"Hat sich nicht Vincent von Zeit zu Zeit in irgendwas verwandelt? Ich glaube, das ließe sich äqivalent beschreiben."  
Tifa legte ihren Finger auf den Mund.  
"Seid still, ich verstehe sonst nicht worüber die reden..."  
Es piepste leise von einer Konsole, Hojo prüfte es und fragte stirnrunzelnd:  
"Lukretia? Das Überwachungsystem der Klimaanlage meldet einen Fremdkörper...und zwar direkt über dem Labor. Ich glaube, wir haben ein paar ungebetene Gäste. Schick Vincent, der soll sich um sie kümmern."  
Barret knurrte wütend, als er das hörte:  
"Na warte, der läßt tatsächlich Vincent auf uns los? Dem zeig ich's!"  
Im Nu hatte er das Gitter aufgetreten, sprang ins Labor und zückte sein Maschinengewehr.  
"Schluß mit dem Unsinn! Ich werde euch jetzt eine Lektion erteil....."  
Weiter kam er nicht, den von hinten ertönte ein wütendes Knurren, dann wurde er umgeworfen: Vincent, oder besser: Chaos. Und nicht in allerbester Stimmung.  
Das Knurren wurde lauter, dann ertönte das Rattern von Barret`s Maschinengewehr. Ein paar Glasscheiben gingen zu Bruch.  
"Nein!" rief Tifa, als sie das sah. "Los, wir müssen Barret helfen!"  
Ihre Freunde nickten und zogen ihre Waffen: Cid seinen Speer, Reeve das Gewehr vom alten Volk und Yuffie ihren Shuriken. Mit einem Kampfschrei sprangen nun ebenfalls aus dem Schacht ins Labor.  
"Schluß mit dem Unfug," meinte Reeve, richtete sein Gewehr gegen die Decke und drückte ab: Der Schuß durchschlug den Felsen und einige Bruchstücke fielen herunter.  
"Das war Stufe eins," sagte er dazu. "Wenn ihr nicht die zweite kennenlernen wollt, dann..."  
Hojo grinste nur überlegen.  
"Dreht euch lieber mal um. "  
Er winkte überlegen lächelnd, und Chaos ging langsam auf die Gruppe zu.   
Yuffie zögerte nicht lang und warf ihren Shuriken mit einiger Wucht in Richtung Chaos. Dieser knurrte nur wütender, als die Waffe wirkungslos abprallte. Cid sprang vor und versetzte Chaos einen kräftigen Tritt und stach mit dem Speer in seine Richtung, jedoch ohne einen Treffer zu erzielen.  
"Verflixt, der hält echt was aus!" grummelte er, während Tifa und Nanaki einen gemeinsamen Angriff versuchten.  
Reeve hatte sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten, als er einen Schacht entdeckte, über dem ein wohlbekanntes Zeichen prangte.  
Er zeigte darauf.  
"Los, da rein!"  
Barret kapierte als erster und sprang mit einem lauten Schrei hinunter, dicht gefolgt vom Rest der Gruppe.  
Reeve drehte den Energieschalter seiner Waffe hoch und feuerte einige Salven auf Chaos, aber blieb ebenfalls ohne Erfolg. So grinste er schulterzuckend Hojo und Lukretia an, die verdattert inmitten ihrer Laboreinrichtung standen und sprang hinterher.  
"So ein verdammter...." rief er noch, bevor er seinen Freunden in den Schacht folgte.  
"Verdaaaaaammmmmt!" fluchte Cid, während er fiel. "Was soll der Unsinn?"  
Der Rutsch endete einige Minuten später in einer dunklen, mit Wasser gefüllten Höhle tief unter der Anlage, wo Barret bereits tropfnass wartete.   
"Willkommen hier unten...." meinte er sarkastisch. "Leider ist es hier etwas feucht."  
  
Im U-Boot Dock  
  
"Wir werden wohl ertrinken," stellte Reeve fest. "Diese Höhle ist eine stillgelegte U-Boot Werft, die nach Belieben mit Wasser gefüllt werden kann. Der Schacht, in den wir gefallen sind dient eigentlich der schnellen Evakuierung des Personals zum U-Boot Dock während einer Krise."  
Er grummelte leise.  
"Aber das Auffangnetz wurde wohl eingespart."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Irgendjemand eine Idee, wie wir da hochkommen?"   
Mit diesen Worten wies er auf den Rand des Beckens, der etwa zehn Meter weiter oben war.  
"Könnte schlimmer sein," meinte Cid und steckte sich eine Zigarette an, als plötzlich aus einem Rohr ein Wasserstrahl geschossen kam. Er seufzte, und Yuffie versetzte hämisch in Barrets Richtung:  
"Und das alles bloß, weil sich unser Muskelmann hier nicht beherrschen konnte."  
Dieser knurrte nur etwas undeutliches als Antwort:  
"Vorlautes Kind....sei bloß still..."  
  
Über Lab35  
  
Cloud verfolgte das Szenario von einem anderen Lüftungschacht aus: Seine Freunde flohen vor Chaos, indem sie in einen der Schächte sprangen.  
"Wir müssen ihnen helfen," meinte Aeris, die das Schauspiel ebenfalls verfolgt hatte. "Aber, wir springen nicht hinterher, ja? Oder doch? Was hast du vor, Cloud?"  
Dieser schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.  
"Das wohl nicht, trotzdem müssen wir herausfinden, wo sie geblieben sind. Wahrscheinlich irgendwo in einem Zellentrakt."  
Er dachte kurz nach, dann drehte er sich um und kroch den Schacht zurück.  
"Ich habe da vorhin eine Art Karte des Lüftungsystems gesehen....vielleicht hilft uns das weiter."  
Aeris folgte ihm bis zu einer Kreuzung, von der aus in alle Richtungen Röhren führten. Cloud betrachtete in Ruhe eine mit Farbe aufgetragene Zeichnung an der Wand, die diesen Abschnitt darstellte. Aeris stellte sich neben ihn und fragte:  
"Und...irgendwas gefunden?"  
Der gefragte nickte.  
"Ja, wir sollten einfach nach unten klettern. Wenn ich das hier richtig deute, dann sind sie in einen Rettungschacht gefallen. Wir finden sie also im U-Boot Dock, dreihundert Meter unter uns. Ich hoffe, sie sind wohlauf.."   
Aeris nickte und stieg die ersten Sprossen der Leiter nach unten.  
"Dann also los. Hoffen wir, das sie noch leben."  
Cloud wartete noch einige Sekunden, dann folgte er ihr.  
  
Im U-Boot Dock, etwas später  
  
Cid fühlte, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und machte ein paar Schwimmzüge, um auf der Wasseroberfläche zu bleiben. Sie waren zwar ein Stück die Felswand hinaufgekommen, doch nun war Schluß, und auch Cid stand nun das Wasser bis zum Hals.  
"Verdammt," fluchte er. "Ist lange her, seitdem ich das letzte Mal geschwommen bin. Und das war bestimmt nicht in so einem verdammten, fauligen U-Boot-Dock!"  
Er sah sich nach seinen Freunden um, die schon einige Minuten länger als er im Wasser schwammen. Danach sah er sich zu Reeve um und machte ein paar Schwimmzüge in seine Richtung. Dann fragte er leicht aufgebracht:  
"Hast du keine Idee, wie wir hier wieder herauskommen?"  
Reeve überlegte ein paar Sekunden, dann sagte er: "Doch, vieleicht, wenn wir lange genug durchhalten. Und solange niemand das Tor da aufmacht."  
Er deutete nach oben:  
"Etwa zehn Meter höher befindet sich die Andockplattform des U-Boot Docks. Vielleicht können wir eine der Türen dort äh, öffnen."  
Mit diesen Worten schaute er Cid an.  
Dieser nickte, überlegte einige Sekunden und dann griff er in die Innentasche seiner Jacke. Kopfschüttelnd meinte er:  
"Zu spät, fürchte ich, was das Dynamit angeht," meinte er, und zog ein durchnäßtes Päckchen mit Dynamitstangen hervor. Er kramte in der Innentasche und förderte ein kleines Päckchen zutage.  
"Ich halte zwar nicht viel von dem Zeug, aber wenigstens ist er wasserdicht. Wir brauchen nur etwas, womit wir ihn zünden können."  
Reeve nickte und sah zu dem Rohr, durch das Wasser einströmte.  
"Wie wär's, wenn du das mal als erstes aufsprengst. Dann steigt das Wasser hier etwas schneller, und wir haben dann einen Zeitvorteil. Hojo läßt uns hier sicher absichtlich etwas schmoren."  
Cid nickte, und teilte das weiße Päckchen Plastiksprengstoff, das ein wenig an Knetmasse erinnerte, in zwei Teile. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung befestigte er es an dem Rohr, und schwamm davon weg.  
"Nun brauche ich nur noch etwas, womit ich es zünden kann," meinte er.   
"Es hat nicht einer zuällig einen elektrischen Zünder dabei, oder?"  
Er musterte die Truppe die im Wasser schwamm.   
Yuffie schwamm in seine Richtung, griff in ihre Tasche und hielt ihm verlegen eine kleine grüne Kugel entgegen:  
"Naja, ich hätte hier noch etwas. Ich hab's aufgehoben, als Erinnerungstück gewissermaßen. Eine Gewittermateria."  
"Yuffie!" meinte Tifa kopfschüttelnd. "Wie konntest du..."  
"Wieso," fragte diese. "Cloud hat doch auch...."  
"Klappe jetzt!" mischte sich Cid ein. "Gib mir endlich die verdammte Materia!"  
Die Ninjakämpferin nickte und warf sie ihm zu. Cid fing sie und setzte sie in seinen Speer ein.  
"Wolln` doch mal sehen. So, alle mal untertauchen bitte..."  
Ein hellgrünes Glühen umgab Cid, dann fuhr ein krachender Blitz in das Rohr. Mit einer ohrenbetäubenden Explosion riß die Wand auf, Felsbrocken stürzten ins Wasser, und das Rauschen des Wasserstroms wurde lauter, als mehr Wasser durch die Öffnung strömte.  
"Sieht so aus, als ob das Wasser nun schneller steigt. Seid ihr alle okay?" meinte Cid zufrieden, als sich die Rauchschwanden verzogen hatten.   
"Wenn das so weiter geht, sind wir bald oben."  
  
Kontrollraum des U-Boot Docks  
  
Aeris sprang vom letzten Absatz, dann stieß sie das Lüftungsgitter auf, hinter dem das U-Boot Dock lag.   
Sie sprang heraus und sah sich um: Sie waren offenbar in einer Art Kontrollzentrum gelandet: Rings um sie herum befanden sich Steuertafeln, Displays und Anzeigeinstrumente, die allerdings ohne Strom waren. Plötzlich erschütterte eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion das Dock.  
"Wa..Was war das?" fragte sie und sah sich zu Cloud um, der soeben aus der Röhre kletterte.  
"Klingt nach Cid," meinte dieser ruhig. "Wenigstens leben sie noch. Wir sollten lieber einen Weg nach dort drinnen finden."  
Mit diesen Worten wies er auf die zentimeterdicke Glasscheibe, die den Kontrollraum vom übrigen Dock trennte.  
Aeris nickte. "Ich glaube, dort drüben sind irgendwelche Türen. Probieren wir doch mal ein paar aus."  
Cloud nickte und drückte die Klinken der Türen durch.  
"Verschlossen," meinte er, nachdem er es mehrmals vergeblich probierte hatte. "Wir müssen uns was anderes einfallen lassen."  
Aeris betrachtete in Ruhe die Tür: Es war eine hermetisch gesicherte Stahltür, stark genug um dem Wasserdruck im U-Boot Dock standhalten zu können, falls die Wände jemals einbrechen würden, oder das Dock geflutet war. Normalerweise ließ sie sich durch das Betätigen eines Druckschalters öffnen, aber jetzt?  
Cloud schmunzelte und warf einen Blick in seinen Materiabestand.  
"Ich hab da schon eine Idee."  
  
U-Boot Dock, nur wenige Sekunden später  
  
Es krachte, und eine gewaltige Flamme riß die Tür auf. Cloud hustete und trat mit Aeris zusammen in das Dock. Langsam gingen sie zum Rand und blickte nach unten:   
"Hey, Freunde!" rief Aeris und winkte mit der linken Hand.  
Das erste was folgte, war Stille, dann antworte ein wütend fluchender Cid:  
"Verdammt! Wir sind doch noch gar nicht tot! Was soll denn das?!"   
Aeris lachte und zwinkerte.  
"Nicht aufregen, ich bin's doch wirklich. Wir kommen, um euch hier herauszuholen, ich hab` da übrigens noch jemanden mitgebracht. He, Cloud, komm mal her, Cid will dich sehen."  
Dieser trat neben sie und blickte nach unten, und das erste was ihm entgegenkam war ein Strom wilder Flüche:  
"Cloud du verdammter Idiot! Alle machen sich hier Sorgen um dich, Tifa hatte dich schon abgeschrieben, und jetzt spazierst du so mir nichts dir nicht hier herein und willst uns retten. Ich halt's im Kopf nicht aus! Nein!"  
Der Pilot grinste, nachdem er fertig war und sagte:  
"Verdammt gut, das du wieder da ist. Und jetzt hol uns hier heraus, aber mach schnell, bevor Hojo auf dumme Gedanken kommt."  
Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf das noch geschlossene Tor des Docks.  
Cloud nickte und griff nach einem der herumliegenden Seile, mit denen sonst die anlegenden U-Boote vertäut wurden.   
"Die sollten wohl stark genug sein," dachte er, nahm eines auf und ließ es nach unten gleiten.   
Die erste die ihren Kopf über die Kante streckte, war Yuffie, danach kam Barret, Reeve und Nanaki. Zu guter letzt kletterten Cid und Tifa nach oben.  
"Sieht so aus, als wären wir wieder komplett," meinte Reeve und blickte Cloud und Aeris an. "Nur Vincent fehlt."  
Er wies nach oben.  
"Hojo und Lukretia haben irgendwas vor. Stoppen wir sie, bevor es zu spät ist."  
Cloud nickte und zeigte auf einen Treppenaufgang, der nach oben führte.  
"Dann laßt uns besser gehen. Es wird Zeit, das wir mit Jenova endgültig Schluß machen."  
Seine Freunde nickten, nur Barret stöhnte: Treppensteigen? Nein, nicht noch mal."  
Aber da waren sie schon im Treppenhaus, auf dem Weg zurück zum Labor. Und diesmal mit Verstärkung.  
  
Lab35  
  
Hojo untersuchte in Ruhe die organische Masse, die vor ihm in einer riesigen Glasröhre lag. Lukretia hatte sie in Mideel entdeckt...oder zumindest das, was nach dem Seebeben vom letzten Jahr davon noch übrig war.  
"Jetzt verstehe ich," murmelte er. "Das ist also die wahre Natur von Jenova. Und all die anderen: Nichts als Spielfiguren. Professor Gast dachte, es wäre Jenova die er gefunden hatte -aber es war nicht mehr als die Verkörperung des Kerns. He-He."  
Neugierig betrachtete er die rotblaue Zellmasse, die an vielen Stellen schwarz und verbrannt war. Lukretia drehte sich zu dem Professor um und meinte:  
"Sie ist durch dieses 'Holy' ziemlich stark geschwächt worden, aber mit dem Wissen und der Energie des alten Volkes können wir sie regenerieren -und damit ihre Fähigkeit sich zu vervielfältigen."  
Hojo nickte zufrieden.   
"Fein. Dann werden wir ja sehen, ob diese Theorie stimmt. Dieses Mal haben wir es ja wohl.."  
"...wieder nicht geschafft," vollendete eine ihm vertraut klingende Stimme seinen Satz.   
Hojo drehte sich um, und sah Cloud zusammen mit allen anderen.  
"Sieh da, die Unruhestifter und die Mißgeburt sind wieder da." meinte er grinsend. "Und oho, selbst die vom alten Volk habt ihr wieder mitgebracht."  
Hojo betrachtete sie nachdenklich.  
"Hat dich Sephiroth nicht getötet?" fragte er mißtrauisch.   
"Trugschluß," kam es sofort von Aeris zurück. "Er wußte nicht, was er tat, und es war sein Untergang."  
Der Wissenschaftler lachte nur und betrachtete die anderen, die hinter Aeris und Cloud standen.  
"Und ich dachte, ich hätte euch für eine Weile los. Aber, ihr werdet mich trotzdem nicht mehr aufhalten können. Dazu ist es bereits zu spät. Für euch alle ist es zu spät. Das Experiment wird vervollständigt. Und ..he, he, he - selbst wenn es ein paar dieser kümmerlichen Leben auf diesem Planeten kostet."  
Er trat an eine Konsole und betätigte mehrere Tasten., woraufhin sich der Raum teilte und die Laborsektion langsam nach oben glitt. Hojo lachte und sagte:  
"Dieser Teil des Labors ist glücklicherweise über die ganze Station beweglich. Ich wünsche euch nun noch viel Spaß mit Chaos."  
Er lachte, und Cloud schlug wütend gegen die Glasscheibe, während er zusehen mußte, wie der Aufzug zusammen mit dem Labor weiter nach oben glitt.  
"Wir habe andere Probleme als ihn," meinte Reeve wenige Sekunden später. "Da ist jemand ziemlich sauer auf uns!"  
Cloud drehte sich langsam um und sah Chaos, der sich langsam auf sie zubewegte. Barret legte sofort sein Maschinengewehr an und feuerte einige Salven auf den Angreifer ab. Die Kugeln drangen in das Fleisch ein und ließen das Wesen kurz zusammenzucken. Cid ließ einen Blitz auf ihn niedersausen und Aeris versuchte es mit einem Ultimativen Zauberangriff. Yuffie ließ noch eine Flammensäule auf ihn niedersausen, und Nanaki schleuderte ihm eine Ladung Eiskristalle entgegen.  
"Kein großer Erfolg bisher," murmelte Cid keuchend. "Verflucht, irgendwie müssen wir es doch aufhalten können. Sagt mal, woher habt ihr alle die ganze Materia?"  
Reeve grinste verlegen, und zog sein Gewehr hervor.  
"Ich würde trotzdem vorschlagen, wir suchen uns alle erstmal eine Deckung. Das mit der Materia verschieben wir auf später."  
Mit diesen Worten betätigte er die Ladetaste der Waffe: Es krachte, und ein schrilles Summen verkündete, das die Waffe nun auf Maximum geladen war. Er schaute sich kurz um und sah die ganze Truppe sicher hinter Konsolen und Aufbauten hocken. Er trat drei Schritte zurück, bis er in der sicheren Deckung eines Stahlträgers stand und betätigte dann den Abzug.   
  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
'Erfolg ist etwas, der sich nur durch konsequente Arbeit einstellt.'  
  
Flugzeughangar, Shin-Ra, inc.  
  
Der Aufzug stoppte in einem großen Hangar, und Hojo trat als erstes heraus, als sich die Tür geöffnete hatte.  
"Ich sehe, du warst nicht sehr untätig, du hast mit allen Eventualitäten gerechnet" meint Hojo zufrieden und sah Lukretia an, die gerade die Zellmasse, die Jenova darstellte, in einen Transportbehälter umlud. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte.  
"Ja, das habe ich. Das Flugzeug wird uns sicher auf eine Insel in der südlichen Hemisphäre bringen. Dort liegen alte Bunkeranlagen, sie werden uns ein sicheres Versteck bieten. Außerdem kennt außer den Turks niemand die genaue Lage. Und die gibt es ja nicht mehr, seitdem Cloud und die anderen sie fertig gemacht haben."  
Hojo rieb sich zufrieden die Hände und ging zu dem Flugzeug das in der Mitte des Hangars startbereit stand: Ein etwa vierzehn Meter langer, schwarzes Flugkörper mit nach hinten gezogenen Flügeln, unter denen die Triebwerke angebracht waren.  
"Sehr beeindruckend," meinte Hojo. "Woher hast du den?"  
Sie ging zu dem Jet und öffnete die Einstiegsluke.  
"Ein Team von Archäologen entdeckte dieses Flugzeug während des Krieges nahe der Stadt des alten Volkes in einer Gesteinsschicht. Die Firma behandelte es als Geheimprojekt, und ließ es hier wieder herrichten. Ursprünglich sollte es als Aufklärungsflugzeug eingesetzt werden, dank seiner extrem hohen Geschwindigkeit. Aber der Krieg ging vorbei, und dann blieb es als Artefakt hier. Shin-Ra hatte keinen Nutzen davon, und von da an unterstand es Palmer und seinem Weltraumprojekt. Vor allem, da es auf alternativen Energiequellen und nicht auf Mako basierte."  
Plötzlich erschütterte eine heftig Explosion, die viele Etagen unter ihnen stattfand, den Hangar. Gesteinsbrocken brachen aus der Wand, fielen von der Decke und blieben auf dem Flugdeck liegen.  
"Offenbar hat Chaos seinen Spaß," meinte der Professor grinsend und gab einen Code an der Konsole hinter ihm ein, woraufhin ein Countdown von fünf Minuten startete. "Ich glaube, von Cloud und seinen Kumpanen bleibt nichts übrig. Aber egal, verschwinden wir. Ich starte noch schnell die Selbstzerstörungssequenz des Makoreaktors, um hundertprozentig sicherzugehen, das dort keiner überlebt. "  
Lukretia nickte, und setzte sich in das Cockpit des Flugzeugs. Mit wenigen Handgriffen lud sie die Navigationsdaten hoch und der Bordcomputer startete die Triebwerke. Hojo kletterte mit in das Frachtmodul, während das Flugzeug langsam vom Deck des Hangars abhob, und durch den Ausgang nach draußen schoß.   
Wenige Sekunden danach übernahm der Bordcomputer vollständig die Steuerung. Langsam glitt das Flugzeug höher, bis es seine programmierte Reiseflughöhe erreicht hatte und auf Maximalgeschwindigkeit beschleunigte.   
  
Lab35  
  
Für einen Moment gleißte ein helles Licht durch den ganzen Raum, als Reeve den Abzug betätigte. Aeris war die erste, die ihre Hände wieder von den Augen nahm, um nachzusehen was geschehen war: Chaos war quer durch den Raum geschleudert worden und von der Wucht des Strahles mehrere Zentimeter in eine Felswand gedrückt worden.   
"Sieht so aus, als hätte ich ihn erwischt," meinte Reeve und ging langsam auf die Wand zu.   
"Ob er wohl noch lebt?" fragte Yuffie und trat näher. "Jetzt können wir vielleicht herausfinden, wie wir ihn zurückverwandeln."   
Tifa ging auf ihn zu und betrachtete ihn neugierig.  
"Hab keine Ahnung, wie wir das bewerkstelligen sollen. Ich denke, Hojo oder Lukretia sind die einzigen die wissen wie das geht."  
Plötzlich ertönte ein leises Grummeln, und Chaos erhob langsam sich wieder.  
"Das hat ihn offenbar nicht erledigt. Wir sollten hier besser verschwinden, und zwar schnell!" meinte Barret und ging langsam rückwärts in Richtung Ausgang. Seine Freunde folgten ihm so schnell es ging, doch Chaos war schneller:   
Er erhob sich blitzschnell und packte Aeris. Diese drehte sich herum und ließ ihren Stab auf seinem Kopf niedersausen. Chaos zuckte unter der Wucht des Hiebes leicht zusammen, stolperte und stürzte zusammen mit Aeris in den Rettungsschacht.  
"Aeris!!" schrie Cloud und lief so schnell er konnte zu dem Schacht. "Nein!!"  
Plötzlich ertönte ein Sirene, und eine computergenerierte Stimme wies darauf hin, das sich der Reaktor innerhalb von drei Minuten selbst überladen und explodieren würde.  
"Auch das noch," murmelte Cid genervt und mit einem Wink auf Cloud meinte er: "Los jetzt, schafft das Nervenbündel da weg, wir müssen hier raus! Um Aeris kümmern wir uns später. Hoffentlich."  
Barret packte Cloud, zog ihn sich über die Schulter und folgte der restlichen Truppe nach draußen. Sie liefen den Gang entlang, durch den sie hereingekommen waren, stürmten die Treppe hoch, kletterten aus dem Boden der Höhle und liefen zurück zum U-Boot, das bereits startklar wartete.  
"Das Deck räumen, und die Tauchkammern öffnen!" befahl Reeve, während er die Treppen in das Schiffsinnere hinunterlief. "Hier geht gleich alles in die Luft."  
Tifa war die letzte, die in das U-Boot stieg, knapp hinter ihr fiel die Luke zu und ein Rauschen teilte ihr mit, das die Tanks des U-Bootes sich gefüllt hatten und es nach unten ging. Mit einem Knirschen stellte sich das U-Boot schräg und Tifa mußte sich festhalten um nicht die Treppe hinunterzustürzen.  
"Das war knapp," dachte sie und ging langsam die Treppe zur Brücke hinunter, als sich die Schwimmlage wieder stabilisiert hatte. An den Wänden des Kontrollraumes glühten die rote Lichter des Gefechtsalarmes und erzeugten eine gespenstische Atmosphäre, die nur durch das leise Flüstern der Offiziere und dem rhythmischen Piepsen des Sonars unterbrochen wurde. Reeve stand zusammen mit seinen Offizieren um einen holografischen Tisch, auf dem Displays, Diagramme und dreidimensionale, holografische Darstellungen Auskunft über den Status der Schiffsysteme gaben.  
"Wie sieht's aus?" fragte Tifa und stellte sich daneben.  
"Es geht," meinte der erste Offizier und wies auf einen Countdown, der neben einem Hologramm des U-Bootes schwebte. "Der Kern des Reaktors wird sich in etwa hundertzehn Sekunden überladen und explodieren. Wir werden vermutlich ein oder zwei sehr kräftige Schockwellen abbekommen, falls wir nicht schneller sinken. Und wir müssen so schnell es geht in den Tunnel, der zurück zum Meer führt, sonst kommen wir hier vielleicht nicht mehr raus."  
Tifa nickte und blickte auf den Tiefenmesser, der eine Tiefe von fünftausend Fuß anzeigte. Dann drehte sie sich um und sah Cloud auf dem Boden sitzend, den Kopf gesenkt.  
"Nein," murmelte er immer wieder. "Das darf nicht war sein. Das darf es einfach nicht..."  
Tifa trat zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Cloud. Es tut mir leid. Das was passiert ist meine ich. Wir alle mögen Aeris -aber im Moment können wir nichts tun. Vielleicht überlebt sie ja. Ruh dich am besten erstmal aus, hm?"  
Cloud sah müde auf und sah ihr in die Augen.  
"Ja, vielleicht hast du recht. Aber ich habe sie schon wieder verloren und ihr nicht helfen können. Dieses verdammte Jenovazeugs! Es nahm mir alles was ich hatte! Erst meine Mutter, nun Aeris!"   
Er stand auf und ging zur Tür, die in den Erholungsraum führte. Dort angekommen sah er sich um, Cid und Barret lagen in ihren Sesseln und dösten bereits, Yuffie und Nanaki gingen sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven. Cloud betrachtete das Treiben kurz, dann ging er zu dem Offizier, der in einem Nebenraum an einer Konsole saß und Querschnitte des Bunkersystems vor sich hatte. Cloud stellte sich neben ihn und betrachtete neugierig die Darstellungen.  
"Wie sieht's aus?" fragte er.  
"Nicht gut," kam die Antwort. "So wie ich das sehe, wird die Explosion den größten Teil der unteren Laborebene zerstören. Ihr Freundin hat nur eine Chance, wenn sie sich in einer der Stahlbetonröhren des Treppenhauses aufhält. Diese würden sie vor den Explosionskräften schützen und mit etwas Glück können wir sie bergen. Aber, große Hoffnungen habe ich da nicht, muß ich gestehen!"  
Cloud nickte und studierte ebenfalls die Darstellungen.  
"Und wann geht's los?"  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, als plötzlich ein gewaltiges Donnern losbrach und das U-Boot durchschüttelte. Für einen Moment lang wurde es dunkel und die Beleuchtung fiel aus, doch Sekunden später erhellten die roten Lichter der Notbeleuchtung den Raum. Dann aber wurde es wieder ruhig, das Boot pendelte aus und sank weiter.  
"Das war's dann wohl, Aeris..." murmelte Cloud und senkte betrübt den Kopf. "Ob ich sie je wiedersehen werde....?"  
Er ging wortlos in das Nebenzimmer und setzte sich auf das dort stehende Bett. Dort fühlte er eine kalte Wut in sich hochsteigen.  
"Dafür werden sie büßen," murmelte er.  
  
Reste des Kontrollraums des U-Boot Docks  
  
Aeris fühlte, wie Chaos sie losgelassen hatte, kurz bevor sie wieder im Kontrollraum des U-Boot Docks angekommen war. Besser gesagt, das was davon noch zu sehen war, das Wasser stand hier inzwischen schon in Höhe ihrer Brust.  
"Wo Chaos wohl abgeblieben ist?" dachte sie und sah nach oben in das Rohr. Nach wenigen Sekunden gab sie es auf und schwamm zurück zum Treppenhaus, welches immer noch in das rote Licht das Alarmes getaucht war.   
"Ich muß ein Versteck finden," dachte sie noch, kurz bevor die Explosion im Makoreaktor losbrach, und die Felswände des Hafens aufsprengte. Von der Wucht der Druckwelle wurde sie gegen das Treppengeländer gedrückt, an dem sie sich festhielt, bis das Beben nachließ.   
Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, konnte sie kaum glauben das sie noch am Leben war.   
So schnell sie konnte, hangelte sie sich nun auf die Stahlträger der Treppe und blickte in Richtung des U-Boot Docks, und es war wahrlich kein schönes Bild.  
Die Felswände waren dort eingestürzt, und Tageslicht brach durch die Decke der Höhle. Die Wand war vollständig zerstört worden, und das Wasser des Bergsees floß hinein. Tiefer gelegen entdeckte sie ein Loch in der Wand, hinter dem die Höhle gelegen hatte, wo der Makoreaktor gewesen war.  
"Nicht viel übrig," dachte sie und schaute sich nach ihrem Stab um: Er lag etwa drei Meter unter ihr auf einem Felsvorsprung. Mit einem kurzen Sprung sprang sie hinunter, griff nach ihrer Waffe und hangelte sich wieder hoch. Dann begann sie damit, Treppen zu steigen.  
"Einmal zu oft," dachte sie dabei.  
  
Im U-Boot Dock, etwas tiefer  
  
Er fühlte, das er im Wasser lag, und bewegte probeweise seine Gliedmaßen. Vor wenigen Sekunden hatte ihn eine gewaltige Explosion dorthin befördert, kurz bevor er das Ziel seines Auftrags erledigen konnte: Die Deaktivierung der Frau, die ihm nun allerdings entwischt war. Der Befehl war eindeutig: Finden und vernichten.   
Langsam erhob er sich aus dem Wasser und begann damit, die Felswände hinaufzuklettern. Sie war immer noch hier, das spürte er. Und nicht sehr weit. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hangelte er sich zum Treppenaufgang hinauf und folgte ihrer Spur: Sie war frisch. Weit konnte sie also nicht gekommen sein.  
Plötzlich fühlte er etwas anderes, den Gedanken daran das es falsch sein könnte, sie zu töten. Etwas war da, etwas vertrautes. Etwas, was er sehr gut kannte, jemand...  
Er verharrte einige Minuten still, doch dann gewann sein Befehl wieder die Oberhand. Er stürmte los, ohne auf die Stabilität des Treppenhauses Rücksicht zu nehmen. Hinter ihm brachen Träger aus der Wand, und Teile des Geländers stürzten zu Boden. Er würde sie finden und vernichten.  
  
Reste von Lab35  
  
Aeris erreichte gerade wieder die Laborebene, als sie hörte, wie unter ihr jemand das Treppenhaus heraufstürmte. Sie blickte hinunter und sah, wie etwa fünfzehn Ebenen unter ihr das Treppenhaus schwankte.  
"Das ist sicherlich Chaos," dachte sie. "Wenn jetzt nicht ein Wunder geschieht. Ich muß hier raus."  
Sie lief so schnell sie konnte in Richtung des Ausgangs, der jedoch bereits nach zwanzig Metern abrupt endete: Der Gang war hier zu Ende, vor ihr lag der Krater, den die Explosion des Makoreaktors zurückgelassen hatte. Die Wände zum See waren eingestürzt und hatten ihn bis zum Rand gefüllt. Aber ihr Weg war nun zu Ende.  
"Oder doch nicht?" dachte sie und ging zurück zum Labor. Dort sah sie sich kurz um, dachte nach und stellte einen der Computermonitore auf einen rollbaren Labortisch. Dann zog sie ihn zur Tür zurück, nahm Anlauf und ließ das Ganze auf die Glasscheibe zurollen, die das Labor geteilt hatte.  
Den Schacht hinaufzuklettern, war ihre einzige Chance um Chaos zu entkommen, den einen direkten Kampf würde sie wohl nicht überleben.   
Sie preßte ihre Daumen zusammen, während sie zusah, wie der Tisch auf die Scheibe zuschoß.  
Es krachte laut und Funken sprühten durch den Raum, als der Rolltisch die Glasscheibe durchbrach.  
"Glück gehabt," seufzte sie erleichtert und zwängte sich durch den schmalen Riß in der Scheibe. Als sie durch war, betrachtete sie kurz ihre Arme, die nun mit Schnittwunden übersät waren. Auch ihr Kleid hatte gelitten und war ziemlich zerrissen.   
"Oh nein," murmelte sie und untersuchte ihre Wunden, in denen noch immer Splitter der Glasscheibe steckten.  
Sie verzog das Gesicht, während sie die größten Glassplitter aus ihren Armen herauszog. Sie wickelte einen Stoffetzen aus ihrem Kleid darum und hoffte innerlich, sich keine Blutvergiftung zu holen. Dann begann sie so schnell sie konnte, im Schacht die Wartungsleiter nach oben zu klettern, bis sie die zweite Ebene erreicht hatte: Dort war die Trennscheibe glücklicherweise nicht vorhanden, sie lief zu einem Verbandskasten an der Wand, öffnete ihn und zog Verbandszeug heraus. Erleichtert spülte sie ihre Wunden mit etwas destilliertem Wasser aus einem Behälter aus, dann umwickelte sie ihre Arme mit den Verbandstoffen.  
"Das muß halten," dachte sie und betrachtete ihre Arme. "Zumindest solange, bis ich irgendwo einen richtigen Arzt finde."  
Dann ging sie zum Schacht zurück und sah nach unten: Chaos war gerade dabei, die Panzerglasscheibe zu zertrümmern - momentan noch ohne großen Erfolg. Aeris schluckte und kletterte die Wartungsleiter so schnell sie konnte nach oben.   
  
U-Boot Dock in Junon  
  
Das U-Boot lief in den Hafen von Junon ein und tauchte auf. Sofort stürmte ein Team Techniker an Bord, um das neu angekommene Schiff zu warten und auf den nächsten Einsatz vorzubereiten. Die Crew verließ das U-Boot, Reeve grüßte kurz den Deckoffizier und wechselte dann einige Worte mit dem Kommandanten des Docks. Dann ging er zusammen mit seiner ganzen Gruppe zum Lift, der sie zum Flugdeck und der Highwind bringen würde.  
"Wir werden mit der Highwind hinfliegen und uns das ganze aus der Luft ansehen. Vielleicht lebt sie noch." sagte Reeve und betätigte den Schalter des Liftes.  
Cloud nickte müde und blickte nach oben.  
"Weiß nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich sie endgültig aufgeben. Unsere Beziehung bringt kein Glück."  
Nanaki drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um.  
"Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, wo Hojo abgeblieben ist. Reeve, sag doch mal, wohin führte denn der Aufzug, durch den Hojo und Lukretia abgehauen sind?"  
Dieser dachte kurz nach, dann antwortete er: "Ich glaube zu einem Flugdeck. Aber, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das er ein Flugzeug hatte. Außer den paar hier in Junon gibt es keine weiteren. Oder die Akten sind unvollständig."  
Cid schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.  
"Da fällt mir was ein. Als ich zum Pilot ausgebildet wurde, da testete die Luftwaffe einen neuen Flugzeugtyp. Komischerweise habe ich aber später nirgendwo Aufzeichnungen über ein solches Flugzeug gefunden, aber ich habe es tatsächlich einige Male aus der Nähe gesehen, als es in Junon zur Überprüfung war. Es war ein langes schwarzes Flugzeug, glaube ich, einer meiner Kameraden meinte, es wäre bei Ausgrabungen entdeckt worden. Es wäre doch möglich, das dieses Flugzeug ebenfalls dort gewesen ist."  
Bei diesen Worten wurde Cloud wieder munter und erwachte aus seinem Trübsinn.  
"Ein seltsames, schwarzes Flugzeug? Halleck erwähnte da sowas."  
Tifa runzelte die Stirn.  
"Halleck? Wer ist das? Überhaupt, da fällt mir ein, du hast noch gar nicht erzählt was du und Aeris alles erlebt habt. Es wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt mal damit anzufangen."  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Cid stieß ihm an die Schulter und meinte grinsend:  
"Da hat Tifa verdammt recht. Es ist Zeit, mit der Geheimniskrämerei aufzuhören.....erzähl doch mal....wie war es denn so, du mit Aeris alleine? Tifa wird das doch sicher interessieren...."  
Cloud verzog das Gesicht und ignorierte diese Worte.  
"Also gut, ich erzähle euch was ich weiß. Wird vermutlich einiges erklären..."  
Und er begann von den vergangenen fünf Tagen zu erzählen.  
  
Hangar, Shin-Ra, inc.  
  
Aeris erreichte das Hangardeck und sah sich um: Am hinteren Teil des Raumes befanden sich mehrere Boxen, in denen kleinere Flugzeuge und Helikopter standen.  
"Hier würde sich Cid wohl fühlen," dachte sie amüsiert. "Vielleicht sollte ich einfach..."  
Sie warf einen Blick in das Cockpit eines Flugzeugs, und überlegte es sich noch mal.   
"Vielleicht eines Tages mal, aber nachdem ich das Handbuch gelesen habe," sagte sie vor sich hin und untersuchte weiter die Halle. Schnell wurde ihr klar, das es von hier aus keinen weiteren Fluchtweg gab. Der Lift und ein Flugzeug waren die einzigen Möglichkeiten, hier herauszukommen.   
Der Ausgang des Flugdecks endete an einer Steilwand.  
"Dann muß es wohl sein, hoffe ich stürze damit nicht ab," dachte sie und wollte zu einem der Flugzeuge gehen, als plötzlich die Lifttür aus den Angeln flog. Aeris drehte sich um, und sah Chaos auf sie zurennen, und noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, wurde sie von ihm mit einem heftigen Schlag an die Wand geschleudert. Chaos musterte Aeris noch einige Sekunden lang und wollte ihr mit einem letzten Hieb den Rest geben. Doch sie sprang wieder auf, wich der Attacke aus und verteidigte sich erfolgreich mit schnellen Hieben und Schlägen ihres Stabes: Wenige Sekunden und Stiche später bohrten sich die beiden Spitzen des Stabes tief in das Fleisch des Wesens.   
Wütend schüttelte Chaos sich, als könne er so die Schmerzen abschütteln die der Stab verursachte, doch Aeris ließ nicht locker. Sie zog ihre Waffe kurz aus ihm heraus, und stieß sie ein zweites Mal in den Körper ihres Angreifers. Bevor sie aber zu einem weiteren Angriff kam, holte Chaos aus und versetzte ihr einen weiteren heftigen Schlag, der sie beinah das Bewußtsein verlieren ließ.   
Doch sie schwankte nur, und hielt den Stab weiter fest, der immer noch tief in Chaos steckte.   
Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie eine nie gekannte Energie ihren Körper durchfloß, und versuchte Oberhand zu gewinnen. Ein blaue Aura umhüllte ihren Körper, und wurde stärker und stärker.  
"Ja, vielleicht das." murmelte sie müde. "Ich verstehe. Es ist -meine letzte Chance."  
Sie packte den Stab fester, der ebenfalls bereits hellblau aufglühte. Chaos versuchte zurückweichen, doch die blaue Aura breitete sich auch über seinen gesamten Körper aus.   
Dann schien das Licht von innen heraus zu explodieren, und Aeris fühlte nur noch, wie sie den Stab aus den Händen verlor und zu Boden stürzte.  
"Ist das meine Ende?" dachte sie, bevor sie das Bewußtsein verlor.   
  
Hauptbrücke, Highwind-II  
  
"Das wars. ir sind dann zu euch runter und haben euch da rausgeholt. "   
Mit diesen Worten beendete Cloud seine Geschichte, und sah durch das Cockpitfenster nach unten, wo der blaue Ozean dahinglitt, und sich die Sonne spiegelte.  
Reeve lehnte sich in einem Sessel zurück und meinte nachdenklich:  
"Das heißt dann also, das es noch ein zweites Flugzeug hier in der Gegend gibt? Die Highwind ist unbewaffnet."  
Cid schüttelte den Kopf und wiegelte ab.  
"Das ist egal, soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, war es nur dazu geeignet schwere Lasten zu tragen. Eine Verteidigung, oder Geschütze hatte es nicht. Es schien mehr ein Bomber gewesen zu sein. Wie Cloud erzählte, ein Flugzeug das eine Antimateria-Rakete transportiert haben soll. Ich vermute,   
Shin-Ra wird ihm zusätzliche Treibstoffreserven verpasst haben."  
Dann schaute er wieder auf den Display des Navigationscomputers.  
"Also, wenn ich das hier richtig sehe, dann sind wir in zwei Minuten über dem See. Oder das was davon noch übrig ist."  
Er grinste und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach unten.  
"Nicht viel übrig, schätze ich. Aber seht selbst."  
Die Truppe trat zur Cockpitverglasung und sah nach unten: Cid hatte die Highwind gestoppt und das Luftschiff schwebte nun wenige hundert Meter über dem See: Die Stelle, an der sich einst ein Wasserfall in den See ergossen hatte, war einem tiefen Krater gewichen, der auch gleichzeitig den Anfang eines neuen Wasserfalls bildete.  
"Muß ein recht großer Makoreaktor gewesen sein," meinte Barret. "Und da ist mehr als nur ein bißchen Mako explodiert. So wie das aussieht, tippe ich eher auf eine große Ladung Materia."  
Derweil hatte Cid ein einigermaßen freies Feld ausgemacht, auf dem er das Luftschiff absenkte.  
"Gehn wir raus, und sehen uns um." meinte er, nachdem das Schiff sicher auf seinen Landestutzen stand.   
  
Hangar, Shin-Ra, inc.  
  
Aeris fühlte wieder ihren Körper, was ein Zeichen dafür war, das sie noch am Leben war.  
Langsam versuchte sie, wieder aufzustehen, was ihr unter leichten Schmerzen auch gelang.  
Vorsichtig tastete sie sich ab und stellte erleichtert fest, das sie unverletzt war.   
Sie hatte ein paar Kratzer und Blutergüsse mehr hier und da, doch im großen und ganzen war sie in Ordnung, nur ein Gefühl der Schwäche steckte noch in ihren Gliedern.   
Dann hielt sie inne und schaute sich um: Etwa fünf Meter von ihr entfernt steckte ihre Waffe mit der Spitze voran in einem Frachtcontainer.   
Sie trat hinzu, griff nach dem Griff des Stabes und zog ihn aus dem Behälter: Der Griff der Waffe war immer noch heiß, und Aeris hätte ihn am liebsten fallengelassen. Doch dann währe sie ohne eine Waffe -und das war in der derzeitigen Situation schlimmer als eine leichte Verbrennung.   
Dann sah sie sich nach Chaos um, entdeckte aber außer einem schwarzen Fleck mitten im Raum nichts.   
"Ist er doch nicht etwa...?" murmelte sie entsetzt und ging auf die verbrannte Stelle zu. Hier hatten sie gekämpft, doch außer einer leichten Vertiefung im Boden entdeckte sie nichts mehr. Nachdenklich sah sie sich im Raum um und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie ihn entdeckte: Vincent, er lag etwa zehn Meter entfernt neben der Aufzugsplattform, gelehnt an die Seitenwand eines Containers. Und er war offenbar am Leben.  
Sie sprintete los, um ihm zu helfen. Als sie ihn erreichte, untersuchte sie ihn kurz: Er war lediglich ohnmächtig, offenbar auf dem Weg zum Lift aus Müdigkeit und Schwäche zusammengebrochen. Sie lauschte seinem Atem, während sie nachdachte.  
"Muß ihn wohl erst mal aufwecken," dachte sie und stieg in den Lift. Die Konsole war abgeschaltet, und ließ sich auch nicht aktivieren. Aeris betrachtete die Konstruktion, und einen kräftigen Fußtritt später erwachten die Leuchtstoffröhren im Aufzug wieder zum Leben.  
"Cid's Supertrick funktioniert wohl überall, "schmunzelte sie und wählte die Laborebene an der Konsole. Mit einem leisen Summen lief die Plattform nach unten.   
Wenige Minuten später kehrte sie mit etwas Eis und kaltem Wasser aus dem Tiefkühllabor zurück. Vincent war inzwischen erwacht und hatte sich auf eine Truhe gesetzt. Als Aeris den Lift verließ, stand er auf und ging auf sie zu. Dann schaute er ihr in die Augen und senkte schuldbewußt seinen Kopf. Er nahm den Behälter mit Wasser, den Aeris mitgebracht hatte und trank mehrere Schlucke. Dann sah er das Mädchen an und sagte leise:  
"Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich hätte dich beinah umgebracht. Es wäre eine weitere Seele gewesen, die ich auf dem Gewissen hätte."  
Doch Aeris schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf.  
"Schon gut. Ist ja nichts passiert, und ich bin in Ordnung. Und du kannst nichts dafür."  
Sie schaute sich um.  
"Wir sollten uns lieber Gedanken machen, wie wir hier herauskommen..."  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Gurren, das sie zu gut kannte:  
"Das ist doch -Clouds Chocobo!" rief sie freudig, lief zum Ausgang des Hangars und blickte nach draußen. Das Tier stand etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt auf einem Felsvorsprung. Einen Pfiff, und das Tier rannte den Berg hinauf, zum Tor des Hangars. Aeris strich dem Chocobo durch den Federflaum am Hals, dann sprang sie auf seinen Rücken.  
"Komm schon, Vincent. Willst du dort Wurzeln schlagen?" fragte sie und winkte. "So können wir hier raus."  
Der ehemalige Turk nickte, und wankte wortlos zu einem Waffenschrank, den er mit einem einigermaßen kräftigen Fußtritt öffnete. Er fand ein Sturmgewehr, nahm es an sich und gesellte sich zu Aeris auf den Chocobo.  
"Wir können," meinte er. "Aber ich hätte eine Bitte. Bevor wir zu den anderen zurückgehen, möchte ich noch einmal nach Midgar. Ich habe dort etwas vergessen."  
Aeris zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
"Von mir aus. Cloud läuft mir ja nicht weg." meinte sie lächelnd, und trieb den Chocobo an. Mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit trabte er los, Richtung Midgar.  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
'Der Wille ist eine mächtige Waffe.'  
  
Reste eines U-Boot Dock  
  
"Sieht nicht gut aus," meinte Cid, während sie immer noch die Trümmer des Shin-Ra Bunkers untersuchten. Sie waren in den letzten zwei Stunden bis zum U-Boot Dock gekommen, doch nun versperrte ihnen die eingestürzte Treppe, die zum Laborbereich führte, den Weg nach oben. Cloud sah kopfschüttelnd nach oben und meinte mit trauriger Stimme:  
"Vielleicht sollte ich sie einfach vergessen. Ich werde gehen, Hojo und Lukretia für das bestrafen, was sie getan haben. Für Aeris. Und wenn all das zuende ist, werde ich sie wiedersehen."  
Tifa trat nach vorne und sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Das meinst du doch nicht wirklich, oder? Bedeutet sie dir soviel? Was ist mit mir? Mit uns? Mit all deinen Freunden? Es wäre egoistisch...."  
Cloud sah sie an, dann blickte er in die Reihe seiner Freunde: Cid, Nanaki, Barret, Yuffie, und ja, Tifa.  
"Ich kann euch nicht bitte mitzukommen. Das hier ist meine Sache....ich will nicht, das ihr mit dabei draufgeht."  
Cid schlug mit der Faust gegen einen Stahlträger und fluchte:  
"Hör auf mit dem melancholischen Gequatsche. Wir versuchen immerhin schon etwas länger als du, Hojo seine verdammte Birne wegzublasen! Und jetzt willst du alleine weitermachen? Nein, das zieht nicht. Wir kommen mit, oder? Und außerdem haben wir Hojo schon einmal umgelegt. Vergiß das nicht!"  
Er schaute die anderen an, die zustimmend nickten und dann sah er wieder Cloud an.  
"Also, was ist nun? Egal was du sagst, wir sind trotzdem dabei."  
Cloud seufzte und grinste dann.  
"Zeigen wir's ihm!"  
Er lächelte und schaute auf den See, der sich in den Trümmern gebildet hatte. Ein Windstoß zerzauste seine Frisur, doch er schaute nur weiter starr auf das Wasser. Schließlich drehte er sich und meinte mit fester, entschlossener Stimme:  
"Ich werde Jenova töten. Um Aeris willen. Um des Planeten willen. Vielleicht werde ich hiernach auch ein Teil des Planetens."  
Cid nickte zufrieden und sah sich um. Niemand protestierte gegen das was Cloud gesagt hatte, doch jedem war klar das es ihm ernst war. Der Pilot ging ein paar Schritte und meinte:  
"Okay, aber jetzt gehen wir erst mal zurück zum Luftschiff. Mir gefällts hier nicht, ehrlich gesagt. Habe schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, jemand beobachtet uns."  
Tifa nickte und sah sich um, hörte aber außer dem Rauschen des Windes nichts.  
"Gehn wir zur Highwind zurück."   
Langsam gingen sie in Richtung des Luftschiffes, das etwa vierzig Meter entfernt auf einer freien Fläche stand. Kurz drauf hob es ab und schoß dem Himmel entgegen.   
Gleich darauf wurden im Schatten eines Steines drei Gestalten sichtbar....  
  
Wüste um Midgar  
  
Aeris erneuerte die Verbände um ihre Wunden, während Vincent versuchte, ein Feuer in Gang zu bekommen.  
Es war bereits später Abend...und es konnte hier draußen in der Wüste ziemlich kalt werden. Midgar war noch vierzig Kilometer entfernt, und selbst der stärkste Chocobo war irgendwann erschöpft und mußte ein Pause einlegen. Sie fütterte ihn gerade mit dem Gemüse, das sie unterwegs gekauft hatten.  
"Ich frage mich, was Vincent in Midgar will." dachte sie und sah zu ihm rüber: Er hatte es endlich geschafft, das Holz, das sie hier in der Gegend gesammelt hatten, zu entzünden. Sie strich noch einmal kurz über die Federn des Chocobos, bevor sie sich zu Vincent ans Feuer setzte.  
"Sagmal, was möchtest du eigentlich in Midgar?" fragte sie nach einigen Minuten des allgemeinen Schweigens.  
Vincent zuckte mit den Schultern, stocherte nachdenklich mit einem Ast im Feuer und sah zu Boden.  
"Möchte nicht darüber reden. Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber..."  
Aeris nickte verstehend und gähnte.  
"Du hast hoffentlich nichts dagegen, wenn du die erste Wache übernimmst. Ich bin ziemlich müde..."  
Vincent nickte und schaute auf sein Sturmgewehr.  
"Kein Problem. Schlaf du nur ruhig...ich werde aufpassen."  
Aeris ging zurück zum Chocobo und nahm den Schlafsack aus einer der Seitentaschen. Sie schlüpfte hinein, lehnte sich gegen den Chocobo und schloß die Augen. Sie bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Vincent an sie herantrat und mehrere Minuten betrachtete.  
"Aeris.." murmelte er. "Ich werde meine Schuld bezahlen. Das verspreche ich."  
Dann ging er zurück zum Feuer und weckte Aeris bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht auf, sondern schob die ganze Nacht Wache.  
  
Landeplattform der Highwind  
  
Es war früher Morgen in Junon, und das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne erleuchtete den Rumpf der Highwind. Cid war früher als alle anderen aufgestanden, und betrachtete den schlanken Rumpf des Luftschiffes.  
"Ein stolzes Schiff," dachte er dabei. "Ich hoffe, Reeve wird es mich hin und wieder fliegen lassen. Auch wenn gerade mal nicht die Welt am Abgrund steht."  
Plötzlich hörte er das Geräusch der Aufzugsplattform und drehte sich um. Was er dann sah, verschlug ihm zunächst die Sprache: Elena, Reno und Rude.   
Die Turks.  
"Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?" fragte er die Neuankömmlinge.   
"Oder besser gesagt, was wollt ihr hier?"  
Reno trat langsam vor und musterte Cid nachdenklich.  
"Lang nicht gesehen, nicht war? Hast dich nicht verändert. Alter Freund. Nun, wie ich sehe gehört Junon jetzt also euch. Reeve hat ja ziemlich für Wind gesorgt, mit dem Neo Midgar Projekt."  
Cid ging einige Schritte zurück und griff nach seinem Speer.  
Doch Reno musterte nur in Seelenruhe die Stadt, die zu seinen Füßen lag, tief unter dem Flugdeck. Dann ging er wieder einige Schritte auf Cid zu und sah ihn an.  
"Du hast dich nicht wirklich verändert, seit dem wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Immer noch der gute, alte, streitlustige Cid Highwind. Wir wollen eigentlich nur mal mit Reeve plaudern. Wir haben gehört was passiert ist. "  
Er grinste schmierig.  
"Und wir dachten, so ganz auf dem Trockenen wollen wir euch auch nicht sitzen lassen. "  
Wieder grinste er und schaute zu Elena, die ein Blatt Papier in der Hand hielt.  
"Es war immerhin immer ganz lustig, wenn wir aufeinander getroffen sind, und es dürfte euch sicher interessieren, das wir wissen wo Hojo möglicherweise steckt. Also, was ist?"  
Cid trat wieder ein paar Schritte nach vorne und fragte mißtrauisch.  
"Ihr uns helfen? Und wo ist der Haken?"  
Elena trat neben Reno und meinte:  
"Es gibt keinen. Auch wir haben noch eine kleine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Wegen Tseng. Hojo verdient dafür den Tod durch die Turks. Gib Reeve das, er wird schon wissen was damit zu tun ist."  
Elena trat vor und drückte Cid den Zettel in die Hand, dann trat er zusammen mit den anderen Turks zum Aufzug zurück.  
"Das sind die einzigen Informationen die ihr erstmal erhaltet. Wir sehen uns sicherlich wieder."  
Mit einem leisen Summen sank die Plattform nach unten, Cid rannte sofort zum Rand und sah nach unten: Sie waren spurlos verschwunden...  
Er faltete den Zettel auseinander und betrachtete ihn:  
"Ein Zahlenkombination? Verdammt! Was soll das? Hey? Ihr verdammten..? Was soll das!?"  
Immer wieder las er die Zahlenkombinationen.  
"Was zum Teufel bedeutet das? Es gefällt mir nicht, das die Turks die Spielregeln bestimmen wollen." dachte er und ging zum Luftschiff zurück.   
Vielleicht konnte Reeve mit den Wörtern hier was anfangen.  
  
In der Wüste  
  
Aeris erwachte vom Duft eines Tees, den Vincent über den Resten des Feuers von gestern aufgewärmt hatte. Sie stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn zum Feuer. Vincent goß etwas von dem Tee aus der Kanne in ihre Tasse und reichte es ihr.  
"Hier..nimm." sagte er, dann sah er weiter in die Richtung, in der Midgar lag. "Wir sollten bald aufbrechen, also beeile dich bitte mit dem Frühstück."  
Aeris nickte und schlürfte das heiße Getränk.  
"Du hast immer noch nicht erzählt, was du dort möchtest. Der Tee tut gut, danke."  
Vincent senkte denn Kopf.  
"Ich habe schon mal gesagt, ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Ich möchte dich deshalb auch bitten, vor der Stadt auf mich zu warten."  
Aeris schüttelte den Kopf und protestierte energisch:  
"Nein, ich will mitkommen."  
Vincent drehte sich zu ihr und erstickte ihren Protest mit seiner ruhigen Stimme.  
"Nein, habe ich gesagt. Du wirst warten. Denn es ist etwas persönliches, was ich zu erledigen habe."  
Aeris seufzte und gab sich geschlagen.   
"Also schön. Ich werde auf dich warten. Aber nun laß mich erstmal was essen."  
Sie griff in die Tasche, die ihre Proviantvorräte enthielt und förderte einige Feldrationen hervor.  
"Sag mal Vincent, warum hast du unbedingt diese...diese Feldrationen mitnehmen müssen? Sie schmecken nicht besonders."  
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Sie waren noch brauchbar."  
Der Turk stand auf und ging zum Chocobo. Aeris schob sich den Rest ihres Frühstücks in den Mund, das aus alten Shin-Ra-Armeerationen bestand, schob mit den Füßen etwas Sand über die Feuerstelle und während sie noch kaute, bestiegen beide den Chocobo. Aeris drehte sich zu Vincent um, der hinter ihr saß und fragte:   
"Kann's losgehen?"  
Der Turk nickte nur, und Aeris ließ den Chocobo lostraben, in Richtung Midgar.  
  
Hauptbrücke der Highwind  
  
"Das ist seltsam," meinte Reeve, während er immer wieder die Zahlenkombination studierte.  
"Das hier kommt mir sehr bekannt vor. Es handelt sich hier offenbar um eine Datei aus dem Shin-Ra Computersystem. Und zwar eine um mit höchster Priorität gesicherte Datei. Nur das taktische Corps hatte Zugriff drauf, sprich Heidegger und Scarlet. Ich hatte bis heute noch keinen Zugriff auf die höheren Ebenen des Datenspeichers -es ist gut möglich, das wir dort noch Informationen finden werden, die uns nützlich sein können. "  
Er dachte kurz nach.  
"Wir sollten jetzt umgehend nach Nibelheim fliegen. Cid, bring uns so schnell du kannst dorthin. Oder besser, so schnell die Highwind kann." fügte er hinzu.  
Der Pilot nickte, und stieg die Treppen zur Brücke hinauf. Wenige Sekunden später wurde das Triebwerksgeräusch lauter, und das Schiff hob vom Flugdeck ab.  
Reeve wartete noch wenige Sekunden, bis das Schiff an genügend Höhe gewonnen hatte und außer dem Ozean unter ihnen nichts mehr zu sehen war. Dann drehte er sich zu seinen anderen Freunden um und meinte:  
"Diese Zahlen. Eine davon ist eine Art Masterpasswort zum Shin-Ra Hauptcomputer. Damit habe ich jetzt unbeschränkten Zugriff auf das ganze System. Ich möchte nur wissen, wie die Turks an soetwas gekommen sind. Normalerweise habe die Turks keinen Zugriff auf die schwer geschützte Datenbereiche. Die interne Polizei hat nur Zugriff auf Daten der Ebene zwei. Angestellte, so wie ich, hatten nur Zugang zu Datenbereichen der Stufe vier."   
Cloud schüttelte den Kopf und meinte:  
"Die Turks werden sich das irgendwo besorgt haben. Ich bezweifle, das sie es ertragen könnten, nicht über alle Informationen zu verfügen."  
Er zuckte mit dem Schultern.  
"Der Präsident wußte wohl auch nicht alles."   
Reeve nickte, setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und rief Dateien aus der kleinen Computerkonsole vor sich ab.  
"Noch etwas ist seltsam. Nach den offiziellen Informationen gibt es kein direktes Masterpasswort für den Zugriff auf diese Ebenen. Der einzige, der unbeschränkten Zugriff hatte, waren Präsident Shin-Ra und Rufus. Nur hätte Rufus den Turks niemals sein Paßwort gegeben. Das was wir hier haben, ist was anderes. Offenbar müssen die Turks an der Entwicklung des Computersystems irgendwie beteiligt gewesen sein. Der Nutzername für dieses Paßwort ist von..."  
Er starrte auf ungläubig auf den Display.  
"...von Vincent. Er hatte als die ganze Zeit Zugriff auf alle Ebenen. Mein Gott!"  
Cloud schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dabei ist er doch gar kein Technikfreak. Und noch viel wichtiger: Wie kamen die Turks daran?"  
Tifa stand auf, stellte sich hinter Reeve und betrachtete ebenfalls den Display.  
"Es ist egal, woher sie das Paßwort haben -sicherlich hat Vincent dafür gesorgt das er ein Paßwort erhält. Wir sollten uns jetzt lieber um Hojo und Lukretia kümmern. Weiß der Teufel, was die gerade anstellen..."  
Reeve nickte, deaktivierte die Konsole und schaute wieder aus dem Fenster, wo die Wolken vorbeischossen.  
  
Midgar Sektor 3  
  
Aeris stoppte den Chocobo vor den Ruinen Midgars und fragte Vincent: "Zu welchem Sektor soll ich dich bringen?"  
Vincent dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann sagte er ruhig:  
"Bring mich vor das Tor von Sektor drei."  
Aeris nickte und schaute auf die Bezeichnung des Eingangs in der Nähe: Sektor fünf.  
"Hier war ich Zuhause." dachte sie und ließ den Chocobo antraben.  
"Ich sollte vielleicht mal nachsehen."  
Wenige Minuten später erreichten sie das Tor zu Sektor drei. Vincent stieg ab und schlüpfte durch ein Loch im Zaun nach drinnen. Aeris wartete unschlüssig mehrere Minuten, dann stieg sie ab und folgte ihm. Sie zwängte sich ebenfalls durch den Spalt im Zaun und griff unwillkürlich nach ihrer Waffe, nachdem sie durch war.   
"Ganz schön unheimlich hier." murmelte sie nervös und ging die Straße entlang. Die Holzhäuser am Rand der Straße waren bereits faulig und verfallen und sonderten seltsame Gerüche ab. Seit dem niemand mehr die Stadt bewohnte, begannen die Slums als erstes zu verfallen. Für den größten Teil der Zerstörungen war allerdings der Meteor verantwortlich. An vielen Stellen war die Platte über dem Sektor zertrümmert, und Sonnenlicht erreichte den Erdboden:  
"Irgendwann...." dachte sie und entdeckte eine kleine grüne Ranke, die sich um einen Balken geschlungen hatte. "Irgendwann wird Midgar wohl total überwuchert sein."   
Schließlich erreichte sie das Ende der Straße, und sie sah Vincent, der vor einem eingestürzten Haus stand. Er trat kurz hinein und schüttelte dann traurig den Kopf. Sie wollte gerade darüber nachdenken, ebenfalls hineinzugehen, als er wieder heraustrat und einen kleinen Pfad zwischen einigen Sträuchern einschlug.  
"Wohin will er nur?" dachte sie und betrat wenige Minuten nachdem Vincent weg war, das Haus das er untersucht hatte.   
"Er verhält sich sehr seltsam..ist doch sonst nicht seine Art." murmelte sie vor sich hin und öffnete die Tür des Hauses. Neugierig schaute sie sich um: Die ehemalige Einrichtung war stark zerstört, offenbar hatten hier mehr als einmal Obdachlose übernachtet. Sie stieg in den ersten Stock und schaute sich um: Es sah hier genauso aus wie unten. Sie bückte sich, hob eines der Kinderbücher auf, die aus einem nahen Regal gefallen waren und schlug es auf. Im Einband entdeckte sie einen von Feuchtigkeit verwischten in krakeliger Schrift gemalten Namen: Vincent Valentine.  
"Oh Gott," dachte sie. "Das ist doch nicht etwa?"  
Sie ging einige Schritte rückwärts, als sie eine lose Diele spürte. Vorsichtig und schob sie ihre Hand in den Hohlraum und förderte ein in Zeitungspapier eingewickeltes Buch zu Tage.   
Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den Einband, und mit dem Band in der Hand verließ sie das Haus wieder.   
Vorsichtig folgte sie dem Pfad, den Vincent eingeschlagen hatte.  
Nachdem sie etwa zwanzig Meter gegangen war, fand sie ihn: Er stand auf einem Friedhof, vor einem Grab.   
Aeris wußte plötzlich wieder wo sie war: Der Friedhof von Sektor vier.   
Sie war mit ihrer Mutter vor langer Zeit einmal hiergewesen. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, das ihr Mann gestorben war. Hier hatten er symbolisch seine letzte Ruhestätte gefunden. Aprupt drehte sie sich um, wand dem Friedhof den Rücken zu und ging zurück, zurück zu Sektor fünf. Dort war etwas, etwas was sie sehr lange vernachlässigt hatte. Und zwar fast über vier Jahre lang.  
  
Friedhof Sektor 3  
  
Vincent blickte auf das Grab, das vor ihm lag. Das Grab seiner Mutter.  
"Es tut mir leid," dachte er. "Wäre ich wenigstens dagewesen, als du mich darum batest."  
Das er nun hier war und vor ihrem Grab stand, war das einzige was er noch für sie tun konnte. Es war auch das erste Mal seit nunmehr fast fünfzehn Jahren, das er hier war.  
"Aber nein, der Auftrag war mir damals wichtiger," dachte er und verzog die Lippen. Dann spürte er, wie jemand hinter ihm stand und drehte sich um, um zu sehen wer der unliebsame Gast war: Aeris.  
"Habe ich dich nicht gebeten, beim Chocobo zu warten?" fragte er unwirsch und drehte sich wieder um.  
"Entschuldigung," sagte sie mit einem leicht ironischen Unterton und ging auf eine Reihe Gräber zu. "Ich wußte nicht, das auch du jemanden verloren hast. Und Grabpflege betreibst."  
Sie zog den Blumenstrauß, den sie aus ihrer Kirche geholt hatte aus ihrem Korb und legte ihn auf das Grab von Elmyras Mann. Vincent trat zu ihr und sah nach unten, auf den von Pflanzen überwucherten Grabstein.  
"Tut mir leid wegen eben. Wer war er?"  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte.  
"Ich kannte ihn nicht, aber meine Mutter, ich meine Elmyra, sprach sehr oft über ihn. Es war ihr Mann. Im Krieg gefallen."  
Vincent sah zu Boden.  
"Entschuldigung -dafür das ich eben so unfreundlich war. Ich wollte alleine sein, während ich das Grab meiner Mutter besuchte."  
Aeris lächelte. "Schon gut. Übrigens..ich habe dir noch was mitgebracht."  
Sie griff in ihren Korb und drückte Vincent einen Strauß Blumen in die Hand.  
"Hier, nimm."  
Vincent nahm sie, ging einige Schritte zurück und legte sie auf das Grab.  
"Danke." murmelte er und trat einige Schritte zurück. "Laß uns zurückgehen. Hier hält mich nichts mehr, es ist Zeit, Cloud und die anderen zu suchen. Sie vermissen uns sicher schon."  
Aeris nickte freudig und zusammen verließen sie den Friedhof. Sie freute sich schon darauf, Neo Midgar zu erreichen.  
  
Cloud's Quartier  
  
Cloud blickte aus dem Fenster seines Quartiers, als Reeve den Raum betrat. Der Krieger drehte sich um und fragte: "Was ist los, Reeve?"  
Dieser lächelte und setzte sich in einen Sessel.   
"Wir erhielten vor wenigen Minuten die Nachricht, das Aeris und Vincent sicher in New Midgar angekommen sind. Cid hat bereits den Kurs nach New Midgar geändert, um die beiden abzuholen. Vielleicht möchtest du mit auf die Brücke kommen?"  
Cloud sah ihn ungläubig an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Ich kann es nicht glauben. Reeve, wenn du mich versuchst reinzulegen, dann.."  
Reeve lachte und antwortete:  
"Es ist wahr. Du wirst deine Aeris in einer Stunde wieder in die Arme schließen können. Wir sind schon alle ganz gespannt darauf, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst."   
Cloud setzte sich zufrieden in den Sessel und als Reeve den Raum verlassen hatte, wartete er noch eine Minuten, dann stieß er einen Jubelschrei aus.  
  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
'Wenn etwas schiefläuft, bleib stehen und denk nach.'  
  
Vor den Toren New Midgars  
  
Aeris und Vincent saßen am Feuer, wenige Kilometer vor der neuen Metropole Neo Midgar.   
Aeris sah den Hügel hinunter, und blickte in die hellen Lichter der riesigen Stadt. Die Außenbereiche der Stadt waren meist kleinere, einfache Häuser, in der Mitte der Stadt standen riesige Wolkenkratzer und ein langes Flugdeck auf einer Plattform, von dem ab und zu ein Versorgungsflugzeug startete und in den Wolken verschwand.   
Etwas weiter außen lag ein Hafen, dessen Ausleger über einen Kilometer weit ins Meer reichte.  
"Sieht toll aus," meinte sie und drehte sich zu Vincent um. Dieser nickte.  
"Ja, ist eine große Stadt, nicht wahr? Aber ohne den Strom aus Reeves Gezeitenkraftwerken wäre sie nicht so groß und hell."  
Aeris runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was ist den das?"  
Vincent stocherte etwas in dem Feuer herum.  
"Eine andere Technik zum erzeugen von Strom, hat mir Reeve mal erklärt. Diese Kraftwerke zur Stromversorgung der Stadt verwenden die natürliche Kraft und Ressourcen des Planetens: Wind, Wasser und Sonnenlicht." Er zögerte einen Moment lang.  
"Shin-Ra hätte jederzeit diese Technologien einsetzen können, doch niemand tat es. Und nur aus Geldgier, denn Mako-Strom war erheblich billiger und einfacher zu gewinnen."  
Er schaute Aeris prüfend an.  
"Reeve verwendete die entsprechenden Forschungsunterlagen bei der Neuplanung des Neo Midgar-Projektes dazu, und nun zeigen die Energiequellen, was sie leisten können. Barrets Kohlegeschäft ist auch ein Teil dieser Ideen. Die beiden haben viel ausprobiert."  
Aeris setzte sich wieder an das Feuer und plötzlich fiel ihr das Buch ein, das sie aus Vincents Haus mitgenommen hatte. Sie zog es aus der Tasche und reichte es ihm.  
"Hier..ich glaube es gehörte einem aus eurer Familie. Oder gehört es dir?"  
Vincent packte das Buch aus und betrachtete es im Feuerschein. Er blätterte kurz darin, dann antwortete er:  
"Das Tagebuch meiner Mutter. Der letzte Eintrag ist kurz bevor sie starb."  
Er senkte den Kopf.  
"In dieser Nacht kämpfte ich gegen Hojo. Und wurde zu dem was ich heute bin. Wenn ich nur statt dessen zu ihr gegangen wäre -dann wäre vieleicht vieles sehr vieles anders geworden."  
Aeris stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Wie bist du eigentlich Turk geworden?" fragte sie.  
Er sah zum Himmel, dann antwortete er zögerlich.  
"Eines Tages habe ich jemanden ...umgebracht bei einem kleinen Geplänkel in der Stadt. Ein paar Ordnungshüter. Man hat mich zuerst verhaftet, und etwas später hatte ich ein Gespräch mit Tseng, der gerade mal zum Anführer befördert worden war. Er schlug mir vor, zu den Turks zu kommen. Ich zögerte nicht lange und schlug ein. Besser, als hingerichtet zu werden ist es auf jeden Fall. Tja  
-den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja inzwischen."  
Er zögerte etwas.  
"Trotzdem war ich nicht da, als meine Mutter starb. Sie bat mich noch einen Tag vorher zu ihr zu kommen, doch ich antwortete nur, das ich viel zu tun hätte. Ich habe diese Entscheidung mein Leben lang bereut. Ob sie mir jemals vergeben kann?"  
Aeris lachte leise.  
"Sicher hat sie das. "  
Vincent sah sie nur komisch an und Aeris glaubte den Ansatz eines Lächelns in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Egal. Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt schlafen gehen?"  
Sie nickte und ging zum Chocobo zurück. Vincent blieb weiter am Feuer sitzen und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich hinlegte und dann einschlief.  
"Also." murmelte er nachdenklich während er sie betrachtete.  
"Nein."  
  
Tief unter dem Gletscher des Nordkraters, Evac-Schiff 16  
  
Es piepste leise, dann zischte es und das schwere Stahlschott eines Laboratoriums öffnete sich.  
Dr. Senia trat aus dem aufwallenden Dampf, und trat dann zu einer Konsole an der Wand. Nachdenklich rief sie Daten über ihren derzeitigen Patienten ab.  
Ein erhöhter Balken erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie rief nach einem weiteren Wissenschaftler. Ein etwa älterer Mann trat hinzu und studierte ebenfalls den Balken, neben dem ein Warnsymbol aufgetaucht war. Nur Gemurmel war hörbar:  
"...wir sollten mit dem Admiral darüber sprechen....könnte ernst sein..." meinte er leise.  
Dr. Senia nickte und aktivierte am Kommunikationsterminal die Leitungen, die sie mit dem Büro des Admirals verbanden.  
"Was gibt es, Doktor?" fragte der Kommandant nervös, nachdem die Verbindung stand.   
"Gibt es Ärger mit den Patienten? Wie schlimm ist es?"  
Senia nickte.   
"Sieht nicht gut aus. Die Teilungsvorgänge in den Zellen hat sich um fast siebzig Prozent erhöht. Irgendetwas wirkt auf sie, und aktiviert sie. Bis jetzt sind nur die Patienten in den Regenerationsröhren betroffen, und wir treffen bereits Vorkehrungen, um sie in die Stasis zurückbringen. Die Resequenzierer werden mit dem starken Wachstum kaum fertig derzeit, und falls die Zellen weiter unkontrolliert wachsen, stehen wir vor einem Problem. Ich spreche noch nicht von den Patienten in der Stasis."  
Sie zögerte, dann fuhr sie fort.  
"Wir vermuten, das offenbar das Zentrum wieder teilweise reaktiviert worden ist, vor ein paar Umläufen hatten wir schonmal so einen Vorfall, sie erinnern sich? Grund für die Aktivierung ist allerdings noch unbekannt. Bleibt zu hoffen, das wir die gesamte übrige Zellmasse hier haben. Falls nicht..."  
Sie sprach nicht weiter.  
Halleck nickte.  
"Das ist sehr ernst," fuhr er in stoischer Ruhe fort.   
"Falls diese Zellen wieder erwachen sollte, und wir das nicht in den Griff bekommen, war alles umsonst. Ich verspreche ihnen, etwas zu unternehmen. Ich hoffe nur, es ist noch nicht zu spät."  
Der Monitor erlosch, und Senia drehte sich zu ihrem medizinischen Stab um:  
"Sie haben es gehört! Alle Experimente und Regenerationen vorläufig stoppen. "  
  
New Midgar, Innenstadt  
  
Vincent sprang vom Chocobo und ging langsam auf das Bürogebäude von Reeve's Firma zu. Aeris folgte ihm, und nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit dem Pförtner betraten beide das Foyer des riesigen Gebäudes, wo eine Menge Aktivität herrschte.  
"Sieht fast aus wie im Shin-Ra-Gebäude damals, " meinte Aeris mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.   
"Kaum zu glauben."  
Sie stiegen beide in einen Aufzug, der nach oben in den Verwaltungsbereich führte.  
"Wir müssen mit dem Bürgermeister reden," meinte Vincent während der Aufzug nach oben fuhr.  
"Vieleicht kann er uns ein Flugzeug nach Junon besorgen, oder weiss, wo wir die anderen finden."  
Aeris nickte, und als sich die Tür des Aufzugs öffnete, fanden sie sich in einem Raum wieder, der keine Wände besaß, sondern nur Fenster, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichten. Vincent ging zum Schreibtisch wo der Bürgermeister von New Midgar saß: Domino, der alte Bürgermeister von Midgar.  
Dieser drehte sich herum und begann entspannt:   
"Ich begrüße euch in New Midgar, Mr. Valentine. Sie natürlich auch, Aeris. Womit kann ich euch beiden helfen?"  
Vincent dachte kurz nach und wollte antworten, aber Aeris kam ihm zuvor: "Wir brauchen ein Flugzeug, um zu unseren Freunden zu gelangen. Es ist wirklich wichtig."  
Domino dachte kurz nach, nickte und griff er zu seinem Mobiltelefon. Mit Geschickt tippte er eine Nummer ein, und setzte das kleine Gerät ans Ohr.  
"Entschuldigt mich doch einen Moment," sagte er lächelnd und ging nach draußen, auf den Balkon. Aeris sah ihm zu, wie er einige Minuten lang redete und schließlich zurückkam. Sie schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an, und Domino antwortete ihr:  
"Es tut mir leid, zur Zeit ist keines frei. Der nächste Transporter geht erst in zwei Tagen."   
Er blickte einige Sekunden in das enttäuschte Gesicht von Aeris und antwortete dann plötzlich lächelnd:  
"Aber der Chef wird persönlich kommen und sie abholen. Er ist gerade auf der Highwind, und schon heute abend werden sie dasein. Bis dahin hoffe ich, das sie den Komfort der Privaträume des Chefs in Anspruch nehmen wollen."  
Er betrachtete Aeris`s zerrissene Kleidung und die Schnittwunden auf ihrem Arm.   
"Aber zuerst sollte sich unser Betriebsarzt um sie kümmern. Und etwas neues zum Anziehen wäre sicherlich auch nicht schlecht. Ich sage meiner Assistentin Bescheid, das sie sich darum kümmern soll."  
Aeris nickte und betrachtete noch einen Moment lang ihre zerfetzte Kleidung.   
"Da haben sie wohl recht."  
  
Highwind  
  
Cloud blickte durch die Scheiben des Cockpits nach unten, wo sich die hell erleuchtete Stadt New Midgar erstreckte. Sie hatten den äußeren Perimeter des Flughafens vor wenigen Minuten erreicht, und warteten nur noch auf ihre Landeerlaubnis.   
"Irgendwo da unten," murmelte er und schaute zu Cid, der gerade mit der Landeprozedur beschäftigt war.   
Der Pilot sah ihn einen Moment lang an und grinste: "Na, du kannst es wohl nichtmehr erwarten?"  
Cloud runzelte die Stirn, und schaute wieder nach unten, wo ein Flugdeck immer näher kam. Schließlich ging ein sanfter Stoß durch das Luftschiff, als alle vier Landestutzen den Boden berührten. Cloud lief sofort Richtung Ausgang und stürmte die Gangway hinunter, an deren Ende bereits Aeris und Vincent warteten. Sie lächelte und meinte:  
"Hallo mein Schatz! Lange nicht gesehen, wie? Ich sagte doch, ich komme wieder."  
Cloud ging auf sie zu und nahm sein Mädchen in den Arm:  
"Bin froh das du wieder da bist. Ist mit dir Ordnung?" fragte er mit einem Blick auf ihre beiden Arme, die in antiseptische Verbände gehüllt waren.  
Aeris nickte, zog ihn an sich und flüsterte leise:  
"Ja schon, aber alles weitere sollten wir verschieben. Die anderen gucken schon so komisch."  
Cloud ließ ein wenig von Aeris ab und drehte sich um, wo seine Freunde standen und die beiden lächelnd musterten.  
Cid grinste. "Ja, ja, als ich noch ein junger Pilot war. "  
Aeris lächelte und küßte Cloud demonstrativ auf die Wange.  
"Was du nicht sagst, Cid!"  
Cid`s Grinsen entgleiste dementsprechend, als er diese Worte hörte.   
Das Mädchen lauschte, und drehte sich dem Luftschiff zu. Ihr Blick glitt verträumt über die weichen Konturen, hörte das leisen Pfeifen der Staustrahlturbinen, die im Leerlauf liefen. Im oberen Teil des Schiffes drehten sich die Schrauben der Propeller langsam, gerade so schnell, um das Schiff in der Luft zu halten. Am Bug war die Zeichnung eines Pin-Up-Girls angebracht, darunter zog sich ein langer Schriftzug: Highwind.   
Sie lächelte und schaute Cid an.  
"Nun darf ich endlich auch mal mitfliegen. Wie lange habe ich nur davon geträumt. Zu fliegen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie du von dem Schiff erzählt hast, Cid. Und du hast nicht untertrieben. Sie ist wunderschön."  
Cid schmunzelte.  
"Warte, bis wir gestartet sind. Warum schaut ihr es euch nicht vom Aussichtsdeck aus an?"  
Das wiedervereinte Paar lächelte und gingen Hand in Hand die Treppenstufen zum Deck empor.  
Nachdem sie verschwunden waren, meinte Cid grinsend.  
"Also, was ist? Yuffie, du weisst, was zu tun ist? Wir sind schonmal auf der Brücke. "  
Yuffie salutierte mit einer stark übertriebenen Geste und folgte den beiden auf das Aussichtsdeck. Dort angekommen blickte sie kurz umher, dann versteckte sie sich hinter einer Kiste. Cid sah ihr noch einmal kurz nach oben, dann ging er zusammen mit den anderen zurück zur Brücke.   
Yuffie schob ihren Kopf vorsichtig über den Rand der Kiste und beobachtete die zwei:   
Zu zweit standen sie am Geländer des Aussichstdecks und sahen nach unten, wo gerade die letzten Vorräte an Bord der Highwind verladen wurden und die Bodentechniker die Versorgungsschläuche vom Rumpf entfernten.  
"Gleich geht's los," meinte Cloud leise und sah nach oben, auf die fast untergegangene Sonne.  
Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen heulten die Triebwerke auf, das sich schnell in lautes Donnern steigerte. Es ruckelte, und die Landestutzen wurden eingefahren. Langsam glitt das Luftschiff nach oben und ließ den Flugplatz unter sich.  
"Wunderschön," meinte Aeris und schaute nach unten, wo die Stadt immer kleiner wurde, und sich in ein Lichtermeer verwandelte.  
"Einfach wunderschön."  
Cloud lächelte sie an, und schloss sie in seine Arme.  
"Ja. Aber gleich kommt das schönste."  
Aeris kicherte und schaute zum Himmel, der nun immer dunkler wurde.  
Cloud wollte noch etwas sagen, doch dann ruckte das Schiff langsam an und begann sich immer schneller vorwärts zu bewegen, untermalt vom gleichmäßigen Heulen der Triebwerke.   
Immer schneller glitt das Luftschiff durch die Nachtwolken, stieg nach oben in den dunklen Himmel, schmale Kondensstreifen hinter sich lassend.  
Aeris schaute verträumt lächelnd über das Geländer und ließ ihre Haare im Wind wehen. Schließlich stieg das Schiff über die Wolken, und der Mond erhellte das Aussichtsdeck und tauchte Aeris und Cloud in sein weißes Licht.  
"Das ist wunderschön," flüsterte Aeris leise und sah verträumt in die Wolken unter ihr, die ebenfalls in das silberne Licht des Mondes getaucht waren. Sterne erstreckten sich über ihnen. Cloud schaute wieder zu dem Kometen, den er schon Tage vorher gesehen hatte, und wieder zu Aeris.  
Er trat hinter sie und zeigte mit einem Finger auf den hellen Schweif.  
"Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Tagen gesehen, und musste dabei so sehr an dich denken. "  
Sie lächelte, drehte sich um und schaute in seine blauen Augen.  
"Ich liebe dich."  
Dieser lächelte, und zog sie sanft an sich, um sie zu küssen.  
Lange standen sie so da, engumschlungen, eine Silhouette im Dunkel der Nacht.  
Yuffie beobachtete diese Szene mit rotem Kopf, und beschloss, sich unauffällig zu entfernen.  
  
Highwind, Brücke  
  
"Und wie war's?" wollte Cid als erster wissen, als Yuffie die Brücke betrat. Yuffie lächelte.  
"So romantisch. Ich will auch einen Freund!"  
Barret drehte sich bei diesen Worten vom Fenster um und schaute sie grinsend an:  
"Was warn das, Yuffie?"  
Diese grinste nur verlegen zurück und ging rückwärts zur Tür zurück.  
"Ich glaube, mir ist grade furchtbar schlecht geworden. Ich muß wieder an die Luft. Tschüss!"  
Reeve zuckte mit den Schultern, und Tifa schmunzelte in sich hinein. Vincent warf ihr einen kurzen Blick nach, ohne seinen Kopf zu bewegen.   
Tief in ihm spürte er etwas.  
  
Quartierraum Nr. 4  
  
Jemand klopfte an die Tür, und Reeve betrat wenige Sekunden später den Raum. Am liebsten wäre er wieder rückwärts herausgesprungen:  
Er sah Cloud und Aeris, die engumschlungen auf dem Sofa saßen.  
"Ähm," machte er sich bemerkbar. "Tut mir ja leid, das ich so reingeplatzt bin.. aber .. ich wollte eigentlich nur Bescheid geben, daß wir in einer Stunde in Nibelheim ankommen."  
Die beiden schauten zu ihm auf und nickten.  
Reeve grinste, drehte sich um schickte sich an, das Quartier wieder zu verlassen. Mit einem Klacken fiel die Tür ins Schloss, und die beiden waren wieder allein.  
Cloud lächelte sie an, und küßte sie wieder.  
"Lass es uns genießen, bis wir da sind, in Ordnung?"  
Aeris kicherte, und warf die Decke über sie beide.  
  
Shin-Ra-Villa, Nibelheim  
  
Reeve öffnete die Tür zur ehemaligen Shin-Ra Villa und hängte sofort seinen Mantel an einen Haken.  
"Trautes Heim, Glück allein." meinte er. "Kommt doch rein."  
Cid trat in den renovierte Vorraum des Hauses und meinte:  
"Hat sich einiges getan hier. Hast tapeziert, wie?"  
Reeve nickte.   
"Und nicht nur das. Das ganze Haus ist modernisiert worden. Tja, außer dem Gewächshaus und dem Flügel im Wohnzimmer habe ich nichts weiter behalten. War recht schwierig, hier für Ordnung zu sorgen. Aber Vincent und Cloud waren ziemlich gründlich, nicht wahr?"  
Mit diesen Worten warf er einen Blick auf den Kopf des Monsters, der als Tropähe an der Wand hing.   
Barret ging bereits die Treppe zum zweiten Stock empor und fragte:  
"Und wie nun weiter?"  
Reeve grinste und zeigte auf den Gang, der in den Nordflügel des Hauses führte.  
"Zum alten Verlies natürlich. Vincent kennt sich da unten doch bestens aus, geht schonmal vor. Ich muß nur noch ein paar Blumen gießen."  
Vincent warf einen kurzen Blick auf Reeve, dann folgte er Barret, der bereits zum Geheimgang im zweiten Stock unterwegs war. Die anderen folgten den beiden. Reeve war der letzte, der das Zimmer erreichte. Er sah die Gruppe an, die vor dem Eingang stand.  
"Nalos. Oder habt ihr etwa Angst?"  
Barret grinste und schüttelte sich etwas.  
"Du erwartest doch nicht, das ich als erstes die morschen Treppen nach unten steige.?"  
Reeve zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wenn du Treppen steigen willst, bitte. Ich jedenfalls nehme den Aufzug, wer kommt alles mit?"  
Tifa verzog eine Mine und fragte:  
"Aufzug? Sag bloß!"  
Reeve nickte.  
"Klar, ich sagte doch, das Haus ist komplett renoviert. Das bezog sich natürlich auch auf den Keller."  
Er öffnete die Tür und stieg zusammen mit den anderen in einen mit Edelstahl verkleideten Aufzug. Er betätigte einen Taste an der Wand, und der Fahrkorb glitt nach unten.   
Unten angekommen öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Blick frei auf einen mit weißen Paneelen verkleideten Gang. Links und rechts lagen Räume, in denen verschiedene Gegenstände und Relikte standen.  
"Meine Sammlung," meinte Reeve dazu und zeigte auf einen riesigen, weißen Körper. "Das Glanzstück ist wohl mein alter künstlicher Mog-Körper- Cait Sith. Die Megaphone habe ich auch noch irgendwo.."  
Er grinste.  
"Laß die bloß liegen," drohte Cid und hielt sich mit gespieltem Entsetzen die Ohren zu.   
"Das war furchtbar. Manchmal hätte ich am liebsten in die eignen Reihen geschlagen."  
Der Angesprochene grinste verlegen und wies auf eine Tür.   
"Willkommen in meinem Arbeitszimmer," sagte Reeve fröhlich und öffnete die mit Metall verkleidete Tür, hinter der einst Shin-Ra Laboratorien gelegen hatten.   
Nun wurde der größte Teil durch Computergehäuse und Monitore eingenommen.   
Reeve wartete, bis alle im Raum standen, dann erklärte er, als er die suchenden Blicke der anderen sah:  
"Die Bibliothek ist natürlich immer noch da. Aber nur diese Räumlichkeiten hier unten bieten genug Platz für all meine Ausrüstung."  
Er ging zu dem Terminal und setzte sich.   
"Zieht euch doch ein paar Stühle rann, damit ihr auch was sehen könnt."  
Dann tippte er einiges auf der Tastatur vor sich ein. Es erschien einige Dateien auf dem Monitor, zusammen mit einer Landkarte.  
"Das ist eine Aufstellung aus dem großen Krieg. Das sah ein paarmal nicht gut aus, und so wurden geheime Bunker eingerichtet, in welche sich die Führung retten konnte."  
Er las weiter.  
"Interessant. Hier ist die Lage geheimer U-Boot-Docks und mehrerer Bunker und Aussenstation. Das meiste Material ist mir jedoch bekannt. Moment..."  
Er gab weitere Daten ein.  
"Was hat das ganze aber nun mit Hojo und Lukretia zu tun?" fragte Yuffie.   
Barret dachte kurz nach und meinte:  
"Vieleicht haben sie sich in einem dieser Bunker verkrochen? Immerhin hatten sie auch die Lage dieser alten Forschungseinrichtung gekannt."  
Reeve schnippte mit dem Finger, suchte kurz in der Datenbank, dann meinte er:  
"Das ist es, Barret. Hier ist es -ein geheimer Bunker, mitten in der Mideel Region. Position: vierzig Meilen östlich von Mideel. Oder besser gesagt, was davon noch übrig ist. Wir sind ein paar Mal dran vorbeigerannt."  
Nanaki nickte zufrieden.  
"Dann laßt uns sofort losgehen, solange wir noch können."  
Cid nickte und ging zum Aufzug zurück.  
"Mache schon mal die Highwind klar......"  
Reeve studierte weiter die Daten des Computers.  
"Wartet. Da ist noch etwas. Die Daten, dich ich vor einigen Tagen analysiert habe. Ihr erinnert euch?"  
Er blickte die Gruppe an, und Yuffie meinte:  
"Es ging doch um irgendwas mit dem alten Volk, oder?"  
Er nickte und zeigte auf einige Dateien:  
"Richtig, und zwar um ein Artefakt -oder anders gesagt: Eine Art Wissenspeicher des alten Volkes, eine Bibliothek, nennt es wie ihr wollt. Hier gibt es Aufzeichnungen, die von einem Archäologen vor etwa dreißig oder vierzig Jahren gemacht wurden. Allerdings..."  
Er öffnete einige der vorher verschlüsselten Dateien und überflog deren Inhalt.  
"Offensichtlich leugnete auch Hojo die Existenz einer solchen Bibliothek nicht. Und vielleicht ist auch er auf der Suche danach. Aber niemand wusste genau, wo danach zu suchen war."  
Aeris nickte und trat zu Reeve.  
"Das stimmt. Es ist das Gegenstück zu dem, was wir in der alten Stadt gefunden haben. Die eine Hälfte enthält das Wissen über die Geschichte des alten Volkes, über die Geschichte dieses Planetens. Die andere enthält das Wissen über die Vergangenheit, all die Reisen und vielleicht auch einiges mehr."  
Barret schlug mit seinem Maschinengewehr in seine andere Hand und vollendete ihren Satz.  
"Woher Jenova kam, und wie wir sie vernichten können."  
Aeris nickte und lächelte.  
"Richtig. Aber, sie zu suchen kann dauern. Ich weiß nicht einmal so ungefähr, wo sie sich befindet."   
Cloud schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und meinte:  
"Erwähnte Halleck nicht mal etwas von einen versunkenen Kontinent? Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, das sie sich darauf konzentriert haben, etwas zu verteidigen. Denn dann müßte dort ja ziemlich erbittert gekämpft worden sein."  
Aeris nickte zustimmend.   
"Das wäre tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit. Wir sollten uns auf die Suche danach machen. Aber - wir wissen doch nicht einmal wo er sich befindet."  
Nanaki kratzte sich am Kopf und fragte:  
"Ist das im Moment so wichtig? Ich meine, wir sollten uns irgendwie auch auf Hojo konzentrieren. Ein paar von uns sollten sich um ihn kümmern, um zu verhindern das er irgendwelchen Unsinn macht."  
Aeris schüttelte den Kopf und widersprach ihm:  
"Versteht ihr immer noch nicht? Hojo ist ebenfalls auf der Suche nach diesem zweiten Artefakt. Eine Hälfte hat er bereits. Ihm fehlt nur noch die andere. Und wenn es ihm gelingt, Jenova vollständig zu reaktivieren, dann wiederholt sich, was vor zweitausend Jahren geschehen ist."  
Sie schaute traurig zu Boden.  
"Dann hat er so gut wie gewonnen. Jenova wird sofort wieder damit beginnen die gesamte Lebensenergie des Planetens abzusaugen. Die Cetra haben sie im Krieg geschlagen, weil Jenova nicht über die notwendige Erfahrung und das Wissen verfügte, um solchen Waffen zu widerstehen. Aber mit dem Wissen und der konzentrierten spirituellen Energie des zweiten Kristalls gelingt es ihr vieleicht sich anzupassen. Dann wäre es unmöglich sie zu stoppen. Schon jetzt ist sie imstande, die Druckwelle einer Antimateria-Explosion zu überleben. Selbst Holy hat sie nicht vernichtet -nur die Kraft genommen sich zu vervielfältigen. Aber wenn man sie mit genug Energie versorgt."  
Barret stellte sich neben Aeris und meinte:  
"Sie hat recht. Was stehen wir hier noch rum? Wir sollten uns ein U-Boot besorgen und losziehen."  
Reeve nickte und wand sich vom Computer ab.  
"Aber Nanaki hat auch recht - wir dürfen Hojo nicht außer acht lassen. Ich würde sagen, wir teilen uns in zwei Gruppen."  
Vincent nickte und sagte:  
"Ich gehe Hojo suchen. Davon könnt ihr mich nicht abbringen."  
Nanaki und Yuffie nickten ebenfalls und stellten sich neben den Turk:  
"Wir auch. Wer ist noch dabei?" sagte Yuffie und drehte ein wenig an ihrem Shuriken, in dessen Fassungen jetzt mehrere Materias lagen.  
Cid trat ebenfalls nach vorne und meinte grinsend.  
"Ich auch, wenn's recht ist. Denn wir benötigen wahrscheinlich ein anderes Transportmittel als die Highwind, um dorthin zu kommen. Und ich glaube, ich hab was passendes in meinem Garten daheim stehen. Shera hat mich vorhin angerufen."  
Reeve nickte und schaute den verlegenen Piloten an.  
"Also gut. Macht euch am besten sofort auf den Weg nach Rocket-Town. Wir treffen uns dann alle in drei oder vier Tagen in Junon. Hoffentlich. Bitte, seit vorsichtig."  
Er legte eine Darstellung des Bunkers auf den Bildschirm.  
"Dieser Bunker verfügt über eine Menge Luftabwehrsysteme. Das beste, was die Waffenforschung hervorgebracht hatte. Irgendwo gibt es ein verstecktes Landefeld, angeblich sogar eine Kaserne und einen versteckten, unterirdischen Hafen.  
Cid nickte, winkte seiner Gruppe und rief:  
"Los, hauen wir ab. Ich will der erste sein, der Hojo in den Allerwertesten tritt."  
Reeve grinste, und sah seinen Kameraden nach.  
"Hoffe, sie machen nicht allzuviel Blödsinn."  
Dann schaute er seine noch verbliebenen Freunde an: Aeris, Cloud, Barret und Tifa.  
"Bleiben nur noch wir," meinte Barret zufrieden und ging ebenfalls zur Tür -ab nach Junon. Mal wieder Zeit, den Planeten zu retten."  
Reeve nickte und grinste.  
"Beeilen wir uns!"  
  
Aussichtsdeck der Highwind  
  
Tifa lag auf einer Liege auf dem Aussichtsdeck der Highwind und betrachtete Nibelheim, das unter ihnen lag. Sie lächelte, als sie plötzlich merkte wie jemand hinter ihr stand. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah ihn an: Cloud.   
Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und fragte: "Ist der Platz neben dir noch frei?"  
Tifa nickte. "Setz dich. Sag, was ist los?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Eigentlich nichts. Naja, eigentlich doch. Aber ich wollte mal wieder mit dir reden. Es ist so verdammt lange her."  
Sie nickte und senkte den Kopf.   
"Schon gut. Seitdem Aeris wieder da ist - du bist so anders. Es ist sie, nicht wahr? Du liebst sie wirklich."  
Cloud nickte und seufzte.  
"Aber, ich weiß nicht. Ich bin so verwirrt. Du bist .. du bist all die Jahre für mich dagewesen, warst meine Freundin. Und ich möchte, das sich daran nichts ändert, weisst du. Ich möchte, das wir trotzdem noch zusammen sein können, lachen und gemeinsam irgendwohin gehen. "  
Tifa nahm seine Hand und meinte:  
"Ich werde immer für dich da sein, egal was passiert. Vor vier Jahren, als wir Sephiroth besiegten.. ich habe dich doch gerettet. Vergiß micht nicht. Und komm ab und zu mal vorbei, ja? Für einen zu kochen ist langweilig. Es ist ja nicht weit. Aber komm rüber, und unterhalte dich mit mir."  
Sie kicherte leise.  
"Ob Aeris überhaupt kochen kann."  
Cloud grinste und meinte.  
"Wenn nicht, liegen harte Zeiten vor mir."  
Plötzlich starteten die Triebwerke der Highwind, und leicht schlingernd setzte sich da Luftschiff in Bewegung und beschleunigte. Tifa sah nach unten, wo ihre Heimatstadt vorbeizog und sah wieder Cloud an.   
"Da hast du wohl recht. Wenn du mich fragst, Aeris ist manchmal ziemlich..."  
"..dickköpfig." beendete Cloud den Satz.   
"Das ist es, was du meinst, nicht wahr? Ich habe da schon einiges hinter mir..."  
Er schüttelte sich und dachte an die paar Tage, in denen er mit Aeris alleine gewesen war.  
"..Tja..."  
Tifa lächelte und zeigte auf den Sonnenaufgang:  
"Einer neuer Tag. Was er wohl bringt. Ich hoffe, nur gutes."  
Cloud legte sich auf die Liege und sah nach draußen.  
"Ja. Ich frage mich, ob wir überhaupt noch einen zusammen erleben werden. Denn letzten hatten wir bei der Wanderung mit Barret durch Corel. Weißt du noch?"  
Cloud nickte und schaute Tifa wieder an, die es sich auf der Liege neben ihm bequem gemacht hatte.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Die letzten Jahre. Ich sehe sie jetzt mit anderen Augen. Es war die beste Zeit, die wir jemals gehabt hatten."  
Er lachte, als all die Erinnerungen in ihm hochstiegen.  
"Ich werde niemals vergessen, wie Cid versucht hat über dem laufenden Flugzeugtriebwerk zu kochen. Und ich werde nie vergessen, wie witzig du das fandest, als es ihm plötzlich zu heiß wurde."  
Tifa lachte mit und erinnerte ihn an etwas anderes.  
"Oder Barret, als er im letzten Urlaub in Costa de Sol beim Grillen beinah dein Haus angesteckt hatte. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie er dort dastand. Es sah so.. lustig aus mit der weissen Kochmütze, weisst du. Ach übrigens, du hast doch sicherlich schon dein Ticket zur Gold Saucer vermißt, Hmm? Yuffie hat es sich unter den Nagel gerissen."   
Cloud nickte mit dem Kopf, grinste und zog eine kleine Plastikkarte und einige Materia aus der Tasche.  
"Hatte. Du meinst doch die hier? Yuffie sollte besser auf ihre Sachen achtgeben."  
Tifa lachte leise und sah Cloud für einen Moment lang in die Augen.  
"Das ist wohl war. Aber - laß uns den Sonnenaufgang genießen -vielleicht ist es unser letzter gemeinsamer."  
Er nickte und sah in die goldgelb glänzende Wolken, wo sich die hell glühende Sonne hinter dem Horizont erhob.  
"Wunderschön."  
  
Rocket Town, Cid's Haus  
  
Cid öffnete unsanft die Tür zu seinem Haus und schaute sich um: Die Küche war aufgeräumt und leer.  
"Verdammt!" fluchte er. "Shera, wo steckst du?"  
Die Tür zum Garten öffnete sich und eine hübsche Frau betrat das Zimmer.  
"Ich war mit der Reparatur deines Flugzeugs beschäftigt," meinte sie mit einem leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton.   
"Und wenn ich den letzten Test abgeschlossen habe, könnt ihr damit los. Deswegen seid ihr doch hier, nicht wahr?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
"Ich kann dich doch nicht aufhalten. "  
Cid nickte und schlug mit der Faust in seine Hand.  
"Perfekt, mein Schatz. Wann ist es soweit?"  
Sie lächelte und ging zum Garten, wo der Hangar stand.  
"Jetzt sofort. Ich will nur noch die Triebwerke einmal testen. Dauert nicht lange. "  
Die Gruppe, angeführt von Cid, folgte ihr zu einem länglichen Flugzeug mit weit nach hinten gezogenen Flügeln. Unter den Tragflächen nahe des Rumpfes hingen zwei Triebwerke, und am Heck war ebenfalls über ein Doppelstrahltriebwerk angebracht.  
Shera setzte sich in Cockpit und ließ die Triebwerke kurz anlaufen: Mit einem lauten Summen fuhren die Maschinen hoch und aus den Triebwerken kochte ein heißer Abgasstrahl heraus.  
Die junge Ingenieurin lächelte zufrieden und schaltete das Triebwerk wieder ab.  
"Klingt gut," meinte sie und warf einen kurzen Blick in die Eingeweide jedes Triebwerkes.   
"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Viel Glück, mein Cid -und komm bitte heil zurück. "   
Sie trat auf ihn zu, und legte ihre Arme um ihn, nur um glücklich zu spüren, wie sich seine Arme um sie legten, und um einen zärtlichen Kuß zu genießen. Sie liebte ihn, und sie wusste auch, das er es tat.  
Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und grinste ihn an.  
"Also Schatz -es gehört dir!"  
Cid grinste, küßte sie nochmal auf die Wange und schwang sich in das Cockpit. Yuffie sprang auf den Sitz neben ihn, Vincent und Nanaki machten es sich auf den hinteren zwei Sitzen bequem. Mit einem leisen Summen senkte sich die Verglasung des Cockpits, und überall leuchteten Displays, Monitore und Schalter auf.   
"Hmmm. Das ist ja ganz einfach," murmelte Cid nachdenklich und berührte auf einem Touchscreen die Symbole, welche die Triebwerke darstellten. Mit einem leisen Summen liefen sie hoch und Cid lenkte das Flugzeug auf die Startbahn.  
"Bist du dir ganz sicher, das du das Ding hier fliegen kannst?" fragte Yuffie nervös und sah nach draußen, wo die Landschaft vorbeiglitt.  
"Willst aussteigen?" fragte Cid und schob den Schubhebel zwischen den beiden Sitzen nach vorne, so das die Triebwerke laut aufheulten und das Flugzeug nach vorne stießen. Immer schneller kam das Ende der Startbahn näher und Yuffie begann zu zittern.  
"Cid, du ich meine ja nur. Ich hab..."  
"Halts Maul," kam die unwirsche Antwort.   
"Ich werde diesen Schrotthaufen schon irgendwie in die Luft kriegen...."  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt fühlte Yuffie, wie sie ruckartig in den Sitz gepreßt wurde, als das Flugzeug an Höhe zu gewinnen begann.  
"Hab ichs nicht gesagt?" meinte Cid grinsend und schaute nach vorne durch die Scheiben des Cockpits. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Instrumente meinte er: "Okay, haltet euch fest, ich beschleunige jetzt..."   
Nanaki warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen, wo die Wolken vorbeischossen und sagte kopfschüttelnd:  
"Ist es dir noch nicht schnell genug? Ich denke, du fliegst...."  
"Sag mir nicht wie ich zu fliegen hab`," kam knurrend die Antwort. Gleich darauf stieg das Donnern der Triebwerke, und die Geschwindigkeitsbalken auf einem Monitor stiegen bis hoch in den gelben Bereich. Yuffie stöhnte, als sie fühlte wie sie noch stärker in den Sitz gepreßt wurde und die Wolken mit noch größerer Geschwindigkeit vorbeischossen. Cid lachte und meinte:  
"Ist ja nicht von Dauer - in ein oder zwei Stunden sind wir unten in Mideel. Ich hoffe, Shera hat auch den Check der Senkrechtstarter abgeschlossen. Hat sie nicht? Naja, was ist das Leben ohne Risiko?"  
Bei diesen Worten wurde Yuffie bleich, Nanaki rollte sich auf seinem Sitz zusammen und Vincent räusperte sich für einen Moment, lehnte sich dann doch scheinbar unbeeindruckt in seinen Sitz zurück.  
Cid drehte sich grinsend um und meinte:  
"Ich rieche Angstschweiß. Hat hier einer Angst? He, Yuffie, du solltest mal dein Makup wechseln. Das sieht so ungesund aus."  
Cid lachte, zog kurz am Steuerknüppel seines Flugzeugs und drehte eine Schraube.  
"Heee! Das macht Spaß," rief er fröhlich und brachte es in einen einigermaßen stabile Fluglage zurück.  
"Nie wieder fliege ich mit Cid." murmelte Yuffie undeutlich, während sie das Gefühl hatte das ihr Magen sich umdrehte. Auf dem Rücksitz wurden ähnliche Gedanken gewälzt.  
  
Brücke der Highwind  
  
Cloud stieg die Treppen zur Brücke der Highwind hinunter und schaute sich um. Reeve saß an einer Konsole und schaute das Frühprogramm des Fernsehsenders in New Midgar, Aeris stand am Bugfenster und schaute auf das unter ihnen entlangrasende Meer, Tifa saß an einem Tisch und las eine Zeitung, Barret saß neben ihr und schlang sein Frühstück in sich hinein. Cloud sah sich kurz um, dann setzte er sich zu den beiden.  
"N` Morgen Cloud. Habt ihr beide euch gut unterhalten?" wollte Barret wissen und wies dabei auf Tifa, die aber nur unmerklich die Mine verzog.  
"Mmmmm..." machte Cloud nur und fragte: "Wo gibt's hier was zu essen?"  
"In der Küche," meinte Barret grinsend. "Du machst den Schrank auf und kochst dir was. Haben hier alle so gemacht. Hat übrigens jemand Lust auf eine kurze Runde Karten? Cid hat seine Spielkarten -öh liegengelassen."  
Tifa nickte, als Barret sie ansah, und auch Cloud stimmte zu.  
"Okay, aber erst esse ich was."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in der Küche, die im Quartierbereich lag.  
  
Drei Meter über dem Boden, Mideel-Region  
  
Yuffie erwachte wieder, als Cid das Flugzeug auf einer einigermaßen freien Fläche landete und das Cockpit sich öffnete.  
"Wir sind da," meinte er und sprang nach draußen.  
Er schaute sich kurz um, dann zog er ein Fernglas aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und spähte hindurch.   
Sein Blick glitt über einen Berg, der etwa drei Kilometer weit entfernt lag.   
"Nichts ungewöhnliches," meinte er, doch dann fiel ihm etwas auf: Etwas schimmerte im Sonnenlicht. Etwas metallisches.  
"Da! Ich habe da etwas. Sieht wie ein Flugzeug aus," meinte er nach eingehender Betrachtung.  
Yuffie spähte ebenfalls in die Richtung und nickte.   
"Du hast recht. Ich würde sagen, wir beeilen uns ein bißchen. Bevor Hojo Dummheiten macht -ohje, ohje..."  
Vincent trat neben Cid und sagte ruhig: "Ich würde sagen, wir gehen los."  
Der Pilot nickte zustimmend.   
"Okay. Ich muß nur noch meinen Speer holen, dann können wir. Heee, Yuffie! Wo sind den deine Materias geblieben?"  
Diese zog ihren Shuriken vom Rücken und meinte fluchend:  
"Cloud!! Grrr! Das verzeih ich ihm nie!"  
Sie wühlte in ihren Taschen und förderte noch drei Materien zutage.  
"Naja -immerhin etwas. Einmal Ultima und ein Vierfachzauber. Nicht übel."   
Sie steckte die grün schimmernden Kugeln in die Fassungen ihrer Waffen und schloß sich den anderen an.  
  
Aufenthaltsraum der Highwind  
  
Cloud kam mit einem Teller zurück, der mit scheinbar undefinierbaren Nahrungsmitteln gefüllt war, aus der Küche zurück und setzte sich.  
"He, Cloud," meinte Barret mit einem Blick auf den Teller.   
"Sowas habe ich zum letzten mal gesehen, als unsere Kohlegrube voll Wasser lief. Und dem Geruch nach zu urteilen ist es mindestens seit zweitausend Jahren tot."  
Er grinste.   
"Nur ein Scherz. Ich weiss, wie das mit dem Kochen so ist. "  
Cloud zuckte mit den Schultern stopfte sich etwas davon in den Mund, kaute und meinte dann zufrieden:  
"Schmeckt besser, als es aussieht. Also, was ist nun -spielen wir ne Runde?"  
Barret grinste.   
"So ist's recht. Ich würde sagen, Tifa gibt heute mal. Reeve versucht ja immer zu betrügen -hat wohl seine Shin-Ra Gepflogenheiten immer noch nicht abgelegt."   
Reeve runzelte die Stirn.   
"Was soll das bitte schön heißen? Wer hatte den das letzte Mal die Asse im Ärmel?"  
Tifa stieß Cloud vorsichtig an, dieser nickte und wartete geduldig.   
Sie mischte den Stapel kurz durch und verteilte dann die Karten.  
"Einmal tauschen, Mindesteinsatz vierhundert Gil," sagte sie dazu, legte jedem fünf Karten hin und schob den Stapel zusammen mit ihrem Einsatz in die Mitte. Barret und Reeve folgten ihrem Beispiel, Cloud legte als letzter seinen Einsatz hin.  
"Okay, Leute," meinte er dazu. "Dann biete ich gleich mit - und erhöhe um dreihundert."  
Barret dachte kurz nach und sah Cloud an, der mit ausdrucksloser Mine in seine Karten schaute.  
"Okay, gemacht -und ich tausche zwei Karten."  
Reeve schob sechshundert Gil in die Mitte.  
"Erhöhe um sechshundert -und tausche nicht."  
Cloud betrachtete in Ruhe sein Blatt.   
"Sehr gut," dachte er und warf seinen Einsatz dazu. "Gehe mit und erhöhe um achthundert. Kein Tausch."  
Barret sah ihn mit zugekniffenen Augen an und meinte: "Du bluffst doch nur, Cloud. Und zwar ganz miserabel! Ich bin dabei -und will sehen."  
Mit diesen Worten legte er seinen Einsatz in die Mitte. Tifa schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Steige aus."  
Reeve folgte ihrem Beispiel und warf seine Karten auf den Tisch.   
"Ist mir zu hoch."  
Barret grinste.   
"Also nur noch wir zwei, Cloud. Was haste zu bieten?"  
Cloud grinste und warf sein Blatt auf den Tisch.   
"Straight Flash. Und du?"  
Barret grummelte.   
"Da ist natuerlich sicher wieder Tifa schuld. "  
Cloud schüttelte den Kopf und nahm den Geldstapel auf.   
"Danke auch allen. Noch ein Spiel?"  
Mit diesen Worten schaute er in die Runde, wo man ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute.  
"Deine Glückssträhne wird jetzt zuende sein," beschloss Barret und legte ein paar Gil in die Mitte.  
  
Ein See in der Mideel-Region  
  
"Wie weit ist es noch?" stöhnte Yuffie und stand wieder auf. "Ich bin jetzt bestimmt zum zehnten Mal gestolpert. Dieses verdammte...."  
"Halts Maul, Yuffie!" fluchte Cid.   
"Du gehst mir mit deinem Gejammer schon die ganze Zeit auf die Nerven."  
Nanaki sprang nach vorne und meinte.  
"Laß doch gut sein, Cid. Wie weit ist es noch?"  
Der Pilot hob die Hand an die Stirn.  
"Naja, vielleicht noch einen Kilometer, dann haben wir den Fuß des Berges erreicht. Eine Stunde, nicht mehr."  
Plötzlich ertönte Vincents Stimme von weiter vorne.  
"So lange bestimmt nicht mehr."  
Cid sah seine zwei Freunde an, und sie stürmten nach vorne, wo Vincent an einem mit Wasser gefülltem flachen See stand.   
"Wir könnten mit dem Schlauchboot übersetzen," meinte Cid und nahm ein orangefarbenes Paket aus seinem Rucksack.   
"Dann sind wir in ein paar Minuten drüben."  
Während er es zusammen mit Yuffie aufblies, sprang Nanaki zu Vincent, der auf einem Stein stand und die andere Seite musterte.  
"Dort irgendwo ist Hojo." meinte er plötzlich.   
"Nanaki -was meinst du? Werden wir lebend zurückkommen oder werden wir hier unser Ende finden. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur eins: Ich werde mich für das, was Hojo mir angetan hat, rächen."  
Nanaki schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du bist ein seltsamer Typ. Ich weiß es nicht - ich hoffe eines Tages nach Hause zurückgehen zu können. Ich will einmal ein Familie haben. Vielleicht."  
Vincent seufzte leise.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe doch Lukretia verloren -ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Vielleicht werde ich sie und Hojo innerhalb der nächsten Stunden töten. Dann wird dieser Berg mein Grab werden...."   
Nanaki sah betrübt zu Boden.  
"Wäre schade. Ich bin sicher, alles wird gut. Oder auch nicht. Du hast recht, vielleicht fallen wir alle, für den Planeten. Aber nicht, ohne Hojo mitzunehmen." fügte er grimmig dazu.  
"He!!!" schrie Cid plötzlich:   
"Könnt ihr mal bitte mit eurer Schwarzmalerei aufhören? Wir sind bereit zum Übersetzen auf die andere Seite."   
Die beiden nickten und sprangen zu Cid und Yuffie in das Schlauchboot. Cid hängte den Motor ins Wasser und schaltete ihn ein. Das Boot glitt langsam vom Ufer weg, auf die andere Seite zu. Vincent schaute auf die andere Seite und murmelte leise:  
"Die Zeit ist reif."  
  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
'Wer nichtmehr hofft und aufgehört hat zu träumen, lebt nichtmehr .''  
  
Hauptbrücke U-Boot Typhoon  
  
Mit einem Geräusch, das an das Ablasen von Wasser aus einem Waschbecken erinnerte, füllten sich die Tauchtanks der Typhoon und ließen das U-Boot mehrere hundert Meter tief sinken, bevor es einen Kurs auf die offene See nahm.   
Im Kontrollraum saßen Tifa, Barret, Cloud und Reeve zusammen und beratschlagten, was zu tun wäre.  
"Also Reeve -wie lange brauchen wir bis zu den angegebenen Koordinaten?"   
Der Angesprochene ging zu einer Konsole und gab mehrere Daten ein.  
"Der Computer meint, das wir bei maximaler Geschwindigkeit etwas mehr als zwölf Stunden brauchen. Allerdings müßen wir dazu eine Passage durchqueren, welche die U-Bootfahrer den 'Südgraben' getauft haben.  
Barret knurrte.  
"Ich bereue es zwar schon jetzt zu fragen, aber ich tue es trotzdem -was ist der Südgraben?"  
Tifa nickte und schloß sich an:  
"Ja, genau. Was hat es damit auf sich. Ich höre davon zum ersten Mal."  
Reeve aktivierte eine Darstellung der Mideel Region.  
"Beim Seebeben im vergangenen Jahr spaltete sich die Region -und dort, wo der Tempel des alten Volkes gestanden hat, hat sich eine schmale Durchfahrt gebildet, die Mideel und die anderen Ozeane mit dem Ozean hier verbindet. Diese Verbindung nennen wir Südgraben -durch diesen Graben schickten wir damals unsere U-Boote um Mideel zu evakuieren. Um ein Haar hätten wir damals eins verloren, du erinnerst dich sicher."  
Tifa nickte und fragte weiter, während Barret offenbar genug hatte und sich in den Freizeitraum zurückzog, wo Aeris und Cloud sich noch aufhielten und plaudernd Karten spielten.  
"Wie tief ist der Graben denn?"  
"Etwa zehn Meter mal zehn Meter. Wir haben also auf jeder Seite etwa fünf bis zehn Meter Manövrierspielraum -nicht viel, aber der Computer wird das schon hinkriegen."  
Tifa runzelte die Stirn und fragte:  
"Und was, wenn der Computer versagt? Dann laufen wir wohl auf Grund?"  
Reeve nickte zögerlich.  
"Ja -aber das wäre mit jeden anderen U-Boot ein Problem, aber nicht mit diesem. Sollten wir auflaufen, komme wir an die Oberfläche zurück, indem wir einfach die Tanks anblasen. Du siehst, alles kein Problem. Shin-Ra hat viel Gil in die Entwicklung gesteckt und natürlich in den Bau."  
Sie nickte und setzte sich in den Sessel, der für den Kapitän bestimmt war.  
"Ist auch sehr bequem -nicht wie die Standardklasse der Marine."  
Reeve lachte und ließ sich in den Sessel der Wissenschaftsstation sinken.  
"Ja, das hast du recht. Wenn ich zurückkommen, lasse ich allen U-Booten solche Sessel einbauen...."  
Tifa nickte und betrachtete die Daten, die der Monitor neben ihr lieferte: Geschwindigkeit, Entfernung zum Ziel, und vieles mehr.  
"Diese Kiste hat wohl nichts, was es nicht gibt," meinte Tifa und sah wieder zu Reeve, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war.  
"Hmmmm, ja." gähnte er und ließ die Polster seines Sessels nach unten klappen um bequemer zu liegen.   
Tifa schüttelte nur den Kopf, folgte jedoch völlig ermüdet wenige Minuten später seinem Beispiel. Während auch die Crew nach und nach einschlief, lief das U-Boot weiter mit voller Fahrt und unter den wachsamen Augen der wachhabenden Crew auf den Südgraben zu.  
Nur Aeris und Cloud blieben wach und setzten ihre Pokerpartie auf besondere Weise in einem Quartier fort.   
Und niemand bemerkte den dunklen Schatten, der sie mit nur wenigen Kilometern Abstand verfolgte.  
  
Ufer eines Sees  
  
"Eine Stunde hast du gesagt, Cid," murmelte Yuffie, kurz nachdem sie aus dem Boot gestiegen war. Um Treibstoff zu sparen hatten sie beschlossen, einen Teil der Strecke mit Muskelkraft zurückzulegen. "Rückzu rudere ich nicht. Da kann zur Abwechslung ja Nanaki mal was machen."  
Cid ignorierte das Genörgel und wand sich der Felswand zu, die sich vor ihnen auftürmte.  
"Ein Wunder, das diese Anlage das Seebeben überlebt hat," meinte er. Vincent schaute seinen Kameraden an und antwortete:  
"Die Konstrukteure mußte mit allem rechnen. Die Höhlen dieses Bunkersystems sind schon von Natur aus stabil, da der Berg hier zum größten Teil aus Granit besteht. Durch Stahlbeton und Metallstreben wurde dem ganzen allerdings noch zusätzlich Stabilität gegeben. Soweit ich weiß, gibt es auf der nördlichen Seite einen Aufgang, der in einem Trainingsparcour endet."  
"Trainingsparcour?" fragte Nanaki. "Wurde hier Militär ausgebildet?"  
"Nein, nicht Soldaten, sondern Turks," kam die trockene Antwort von Vincent.   
"Hier wurden wir ausgebildet. Oder glaubt ihr, das ein Talent zum töten ausreicht? Nein, hier wurde gelehrt, was es bedeutet ein Turk zu sein. Wir waren schließlich ein Geheimdienst innerhalb Shin-Ras. Verstecken, Scharfschützenfähigkeiten, Kondition, Ausdauer. Eben alles, was man so an Fähigkeiten benötigt."  
Eine Stimme unterbrach ihn.   
"Das ist richtig. Wie ich sehe, habt ihr es also gefunden. Leider habt ihr nicht solange gebraucht wie wir annahmen."  
Hinter einem Stein traten drei Gestalten hervor: Elena, Reno und Rude.  
"Was zum Teufel wollt ihr hier?" fragte Cid und nestelte in Erwartung eines Kampfes an seinem Speer herum. Rude sah einen Moment lang gelangweilt die Felswand hoch, dann antwortete er.  
"Hojo für das bestrafen was er getan hat. Es war fatal, uns nicht vor Sephiroth zu warnen. Ganz im Gegenteil -er hat uns sogar noch Lügen über ihn aufgetischt. Dafür verdient er nichts besseres als den Tod."  
Cid schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Und was wollt ihr nun? Ich mein` ja nur: Ihr wollt euch an Hojo rächen, wir versuchen ihn aufzuhalten. Ließen sich unsere Ziele nicht verbinden?"   
Elena wollte gerade einem Protest anbringen, doch sie wurde von Reno zurückgehalten.  
"Das ist das was wir wollten. Mit euch alleine reden. Dort oben auf der Plattform in Junon hättest du uns wahrscheinlich festnehmen lassen."  
Er lachte leise.  
"Aber hier, hier ist unser kleines Reich. Und Hojo ist hier eingedrungen. Sein Fehler. Und ja, ihr könnt hier mit uns zusammenarbeiten."  
"Fein," kam die Antwort von Cid.  
"Ich warte eigentlich bloß darauf, das du mit deiner Rede fertig bist. Von mir aus könnten wir seit zehn Minuten unterwegs sein."  
Der Turk zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ist doch egal. Hojo kann nichts tun, solange sein Haustier namens Jenova nicht zurück ist."  
"Jenova?" fragte Nanaki entsetzt. "Soll das heißen...?"  
Elena nickte.  
"Klar doch. Vor etwa drei Stunden verließ ein ziemlich großer Körper den Bunker und verschwand im Meer. Wohin das wissen wir nicht. Habt ihr vieleicht irgendein U-Boot oder ein Schiff in der Gegend?"  
Cid blickte seine Kampfgefährten an.  
"Ich würde sagen," begann er.  
"Cloud und die anderen haben ein Problem." vervollständigte Yuffie den Satz.  
  
Im Südgraben, hundert Fuß Tiefe....  
  
Cloud erwachte, als das U-Boot durchgeschüttelte wurde und er aus dem Bett fiel. Er fluchte, griff nach seinem Schwert und kletterte zur Tür. Das U-Boot hatte sich seitlich gelegt, offenbar hatte der Computer ein Ausweichmanöver eingeleitet.  
"Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" rief Barret als er den Kontrollraum betrat.  
"Keine Ahnung," antwortete Reeve.   
"Irgendwas greift uns an. Die Hülle ist noch unbeschädigt, da der Computer die meisten Geschosse frühzeitig entdeckt hatte und ausweichen konnte. Allerdings ist unser Manövrierspielraum auf beiden Seiten begrenzt -wir sind mitten im Südgraben."  
Die Sensorenkonsole piepste plötzlich hektisch, und der diensthabende Offizier meldete:  
"Ein etwa vierzig Meter langes Objekt verfolgt uns mit etwa zwanzig Knoten. Ab und zu feuert es auch auf uns."  
Reeve nickte.  
"Klingt nach einem verdammt großen Fisch, oder..."  
"Jenova," antwortete Barret, als er den Monitor betrachtete. "Sieht mir sehr typisch aus. Treten wir dem Ding ordentlich in den Hintern!"  
Reeve schaute seine Freunde an, dann drehte er sich zu seiner Crew um.  
"Beseitigen wir Jenova nicht, können wir eine Bergung des Kristalls vergessen. Dieses U-Boot ist vollgestopft mit Waffentechnologie -damit sollte es doch möglich sein dieses Mistding dort draußen zu vernichten."  
Er sah seine Freunde an, die geschlossen nickten und es sich an freien Stationen bequem machten. Reeve setzte sich in den Sessel in der Mitte und befahl:  
"Waffen scharf machen. Wir setzen dem Ding am besten ein paar Torpedos vor. "  
"Thermalsprengköpfe scharf," kam die Antwort von der taktischen Station.  
"Sonarsystem hat Ziel erfaßt, Kurs wird berechnet."  
Reeve nickte und befahl weiter:  
"Fahrt auf fünfzehn Knoten verlangsamen, Heckrohre fluten. Bereit machen, um Geschossen auszuweichen. Torpedoabschuß, sobald wir auf zweihundert Meter heran sind!"  
Der Steuermann nickte und wenig später wurde das rhythmische Summen der Motoren leiser. Auf der Brücke kehrte Stille ein, der Blick der gesamten Besatzung richtete sich auf einen Monitor, der die Entfernung zur Jenova angab. Der Steuermann las aller paar Sekunden die aktuellen Werte vor:  
"...noch zweihundertzwanzig Meter entfernt.....zweihundertzehn......zweihundert Meter. Bestätige Abschuß!"  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch wurden die Torpedos aus den Halterungen geschossen und rasten auf ihr Ziel zu.   
Ab und zu korrigierte der Computer im Gefechtskopf der Torpedos die Zieleinstellungen, bis zu dem Moment, als die Infrarotsensoren den Körper lokalisierten, und das Zielsuchgerät die volle Kontrolle übernahm.   
Wenige Sekunden später detonierten mehrere Geschosse am Körper des Gegners, und die Explosionen wurden im Kontrollraum mit leichtem Beifall kommentiert:  
"Wir haben sie voll erwischt!" schrie Reeve freudig und fragte den taktischen Offizier: "Status des Zieles?"  
Der Offizier betätigte einige Tasten und antwortete, als er die Messwerte ablas:  
"Alle Geschosse haben Ziel getroffen. Ziel hat Fahrt verloren, das Wärmebild zeigt mehrere Löcher in der Haut -offenbar haben wir es ziemlich schwer getroffen."  
Reeve nickte und wand sich dem Steuermann zu:  
"Gehen sie noch näher rann. Wir geben dem Ding den Rest mit unseren Geschützen."  
Der Steuermann nickte und brachte das U-Boot näher an Jenova heran. Beim näherkommen zeigte sich, das Jenova offensichtlich mehr Schäden davongetragen hatte, als auf den Sensoren sichtbar gewesen war: Teile des Körpers waren verbrannt, und die Zellmasse trieb fast leblos im Wasser. Das U-Boot verlangsamte, und feuerte kurze Geschoßsalven auf den leblosen Körper ab: Sie durchdrangen die Haut und rissen weitere Löcher hinein. Eines der Geschosse zerplatzte an der Schulter und zerfetzte sie, ein anderes riß weitere Wunden in das Fleisch. Reeve schaute aus dem Fenster der Brücke und beobachtete, wie die blau glühenden Geschosse auf den Körper zurasten und detonierten.  
"Ein grausiges Schauspiel, trotz allem...." murmelte er, als plötzlich ein entsetzter Ruf von der Sensorenkonsole kam:  
"Wärmebild zeigt einen gewaltigen Energieanstieg! Es feuert noch einmal auf uns!"  
Reeve winkte und gab an die Crew durch: "Auf Kollision vorbereiten!"   
Der Steuermann reagierte und mit einem lauten Donnern nahmen die Motoren des U-Bootes wieder Fahrt auf. Es wendete und glitt langsam davon, immer noch Geschosse aus den Heckgeschützen feuernd. Von einer Wucherung der Zellmasse löste sich plötzlich eine gewaltige, grün schimmernde Energiekugel, die genau auf das U-Boot zuraste. Doch Jenova erlebte den Moment nicht mehr, als das Schiff getroffen wurde. Ein Geschoß durchdrang die Haut ihres Kopfes und explodierte dort. Gleichzeitig zerfaserte sich der Körper und löste sich langsam auf.   
"Es stirbt...." waren die letzten Worte, die der Steuermann rufen konnten, bevor das U-Boot getroffen wurde.   
Die Beleuchtung fiel schlagartig aus, aus den Konsolen sprühten Funken, Leitungen platzten der Länge nach auf, ein Wassertank explodierte und flutete die Brücke. Doch bereits wenige Sekunden später flammten die roten Lichter der Notbeleuchtung an und der Wassereinbruch wurde gestoppt als der Computer die Ventile schloß. Sofort senkte sich der Wasserspiegel auf der Brücke, als die Lenzpumpen auf Volllast gingen, um dem Wassereinbruch Herr zu werden.  
Jeder, der in seinem Sessel gesessen hatte war unverletzt geblieben, aber einige Besatzungsmitglieder lagen regungslos auf dem Boden.  
"Bericht!" schrie Reeve, nachdem er mit einem kurzen Blick die Brücke in Augenschein genommen hatte. Ein Blick auf seine Freunde genügte, um zu sehen das sie in Ordnung waren. Barret war bereits aufgestanden und kümmerte sich um den Offizier, den eine Explosion von der Steuerkonsole gerissen hatte. Ein andere Unteroffizier las die Anzeigen der Sensorenkonsole ab und antwortete:  
"Das Sicherheitssystem hat beschädigten Sektionen verriegelt und Ventile geschlossen. Wir haben schwere Schäden im Antriebsbereich, die erste Prognose vom Chefingenieur ist, das wir frühestens in ein paar Stunden wieder Fahrt machen könne. Keine Energie in den Waffen, Feuerleitsystemen und das Hauptenergienetz ist ausgefallen. Dazu kommen leichte Schäden am Druckkörper und den Ballasttanks."  
Tifa blickte auf und fragte:  
"Was hat uns da eigentlich getroffen....?"  
Der taktische Offizier kletterte zurück in seinen Gefechtsstand und antwortete:  
"Eine massive Energiewelle. Sie hat uns voll erwischt und einen offenbar einen Kurzschluß in den meisten Relaiskästen verursacht. Der Maschinenraum meldet, das zwei unserer vier Antriebsmotoren fast zerstört sind, der Waffenraum schwere Wassereinbrüche hat und die Ballasttanks im Bug aufgerissen sind. Der Makoreaktor ist allerdings noch intakt. Die medizinische Abteilung meldet zehn Verletzte, davon einer kritisch. Zum Glück keine Toten."  
Barret nickte und pflichtete knurrend bei.  
"Und Hojo kann noch beliebig viele davon auf uns loslassen. Ich wette, das hier war nur ein Test um zu sehen was wir so können. Wenn er davon noch mehr hat, könnte das ein wenig schwierig werden, würde ich sagen."  
Aeris nickte.  
"Das stimmt. Schließlich hat uns dieser Aufguß von Jenova nur mit geringem Feuer belegt. Sie hat mit dem Einsatz ihrer letzten Waffe gezögert, bis sie fast tot war."   
Reeve nickte und schaute über seine zerstörte Brücke.  
"Wir sollten besser auftauchen, damit wir Verstärkung anfordern können. In frühestens vier Stunden kann ein Wasserflugzeug hier sein, das uns mit Ausrüstung versorgen wird. Und wir müssen die Flotte benachrichtigen. Falls noch ein paar von diesem Kaliber hier auftauchen, sollten wir auf sie vorbereitet sein."  
Der Steuermann nickte mühsam, und aktivierte die Pumpen, um das Wasser aus den Ballasttanks zu treiben.  
"Wir steigen mit zwei Metern pro Sekunde. Und wenn sie mich entschuldigen..."  
Er wies auf eine riesige Platzwunde auf seinem Kopf, die Reeve bisher übersehen hatte: "....gehe ich auch zur medizinischen Abteilung..."  
Reeve nickte und setzte sich an eine der Konsolen, die die Wand einnahm.  
"Die Schäden sind wirklich immens." meinte er kopfschüttelnd, als er die Diagramme betrachtete.  
"Wir sollten froh sein, das wir noch am Leben sind. Aber wenn wir keinen Erfolg haben, wird es noch mehr Opfer geben. Cloud, bring uns bitte nach oben."  
Cloud sprang an die Steuerkonsole und änderte den Anstellwinkel des Bootes.  
"Gut," murmelte Reeve, während er den Tiefenmesser betrachtete. In wenigen Minuten würden sie die Oberfläche erreichen.  
  
Felsengewirr in Mideel  
  
"Kaum zu glauben," murmelte Yuffie. "Diese Typen haben wirklich was drauf."  
Cid nickte und warf einen Blick auf die vier Turks, die gut einhundert Meter höher die Felswand heraufkletterten. Sie kletterten seit knapp einer Stunde in dem Gewirr aus schmalen Felsvorsprüngen, Seilen, Tunneln und Klippen herum, das einmal ein Ausbildungsgelände gewesen war. Inzwischen hatten sie einen Vorsprung von über hundert Metern.  
"Wie Spinnen klettern die...." murmelte er. "Oder was meint ihr. Oh!"  
Er schaute nach unten.  
"Du, Yuffie, laß uns doch mal auf Nanaki warten..."  
"Wohl wieder deine Raucherlunge, was?" gab Yuffie zurück. "Also gut, warten wir. Dort drüben ist ein Felsvorsprung."  
Yuffie sprang mit einem kurzen Sprung auf den knappen Vorsprung und wartete, das auch Cid und Nanaki folgten. Während sie wartete, schaute sie auf das Meer: Es schimmerte in einem dunklen Blau.  
Plötzlich fielen ihr mehrere Punkte am Horizont auf, die schnell näher kamen.  
"Du, Cid! Was ist das dort oben?"  
Der Pilot griff nach seinem Makrofernglas, das noch aus Restbeständen der Shin-Ra Armee stammte und richtete seinen Blick auf die Punkte.  
"Drei Gelnikas der Luftwaffe, fünf Jagdbomber, zwei mit Zolom-Raketen und Schüttbomben bestückte Jagdflugzeuge. Die letzten zwei sind wohl Tankflugzeuge. Es scheint, als wäre Reeve auf Jenova getroffen und hat Unterstützung angefordert. Ich hoffe, sie kommen nicht zu spät."  
Nanaki schüttelte den Kopf und meinte düster:  
"Oder es sind Rettungsmannschaften, die versuchen zu retten was zu retten ist."  
Cid senkte sein Fernglas und sagte:  
"Wäre durchaus möglich. Wir können sie aber leider nicht fragen, was los ist."  
Mit diesen Worten wies er auf die Flugzeuge, die in einiger Entfernung damit begonnen hatten, irgendwelche Fracht an Fallschirmen abzusetzen.  
"Offensichtlich ist der Kampf schon vorbei," meinte Nanaki. "Aber -wir sollten vielleicht weitergehen. Die Turks und Vincent sind schon ein ganzes Stück Voraus. Wenn wir nicht zurückbleiben wollen, sollten wir uns beeilen."  
Die anderen nickten, und sie setzten den Aufstieg fort. Doch es beschäftigte sie nur ein Gedanke: Was war passiert?  
  
Südlich von Mideel  
  
Das U-Boot erhob sich gurgelnd aus dem Wasser, mit dem Turm voran. Sekunden später wurden die Luken aufgestoßen und vereinzelt quollen Rauchschwaden heraus. Reeve kletterte, gefolgt von seinem Steuermann, dessen Kopf nun verbunden war, in den Kommandoturm.   
Wenig später tauchte auch sein Chefingenieur auf und meldete:  
"Mr. Reeve, drei von vier Antriebsmaschinen wieder flott gekriegt. Schäden an den Waffen werden in zwei Stunden behoben sein. Allerdings brauchen wir Ersatzteile, um den Schaden am Rumpf und den Steuerungsystemen zu beheben. Glücklicherweise ist ein Großteil der Schäden über der Wasserlinie entstanden, und der Druckkörper hat fast nichts abbekommen. Der Waffenraum ist allerdings nur notdürftig abgedichtet, wir müssen die äußere Hülle dort neu konstruieren."  
Reeve nickte, und schaute auf die offene See, bis er merkte, das seine Freunde hinter ihm standen. Er wand sich zu seinen Offizieren um und meinte:  
"Also gut, ich fordere Unterstützung an. Es war von Anfang an ein Fehler alleine zu gehen. Wir hätten mit der ganzen Flotte aufbrechen sollen."  
"Nein -es war nicht dein Fehler, Reeve.." sagte Tifa.  
"Stell dir vor Hojo hätte das gesamte Aufgebot gesehen. Er hätte sofort Jenova auf uns losgelassen und es hätte hunderte Verluste geben können."  
Reeve nickte betrübt.  
"Trotzdem. Naja -ich fordere erstmal etwas Unterstützung von der Marine und der Luftwaffe an. Und ehrlich -es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie Jenova seinen Befehlen gehorcht."  
Aeris wurde nachdenklich und meinte:  
"Vielleicht tut er es ja garnicht, und es ist Jenova die ihn kontrolliert. Oder Lukretia kontrolliert sie. Oder Jenova weiß, das wir sie aufhalten wollen. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten..."  
Reeve nickte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
"Darüber sollten wir uns später Gedanken machen. Im Moment ist es wichtiger, hier fortzukommen, bevor wir wieder ungebetenen Besuch erhalten."  
Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Funkgerät, um Verstärkungen anzufordern.  
Kurz nachdem der Funkspruch in Junon eingegangen war, rollten mehrere mit Ersatzteilen, Ausrüstung und Treibstoff beladene Flugzeuge auf die Startbahn. Nachdem sie gestartet waren hob ein Verband Kampfbomber und eine Staffel Jäger ab.   
Ein Kreuzerverband auf See änderte seinen Kurs und ging mit voller Fahrt in Richtung Mideel.  
  
  
Eingang zum Bunkersystem  
  
Yuffie zog sich keuchend über den Rand des Felsens, und eine Hand streckte sich ihr entgegen.  
"Danke..." murmelte sie und schaute nach, wem die Hand gehörte: Vincent.  
Als nächstes zog sich Cid hoch, gefolgt von Nanaki, der von einem tiefer gelegenen Felsvorsprung nach oben sprang.  
"Sind wir komplett?" fragte Rude und gähnte. "Und ihr habt ernsthaft vor, Hojo zu besiegen? Ihr seid mutiger als ich dachte."  
Yuffie hob drohend die Faust.  
"Ich bin sogar ziemlich mutig -soll ich dir mal..."  
"Schluß damit," knurrte Cid.  
"Zum Streiten und prügeln ist nachher Zeit -auch wenn ich mich jetzt auch ganz gerne schlagen würde. Im Moment ist es wichtiger Hojo zu finden."  
Reno grinste.  
"Sieht so aus, als würde Cid niemals erwachsen werden. Aber er hat recht. Dort vorne ist der Tunnel der zum Eingang führt."  
Er zeigte auf eine Tür, die Vincent gerade aufgebrochen hatte.  
"Gehen wir. Hojo wartet sicherlich schon."  
  
Kommandoturm der Typhoon  
  
Aeris war die erste, die die Flugzeuge entdeckte, die in großer Höhe auf das U-Boot zuglitten.  
"Dort sind sie," sagte sie zu Reeve und setzte ihr Makrofernglas ab. Dieser nickte, nahm eine Signalpistole und feuerte eine Rakete ab, die in großer Höhe explodierte. Gleich darauf verloren die drei Gelnikas an Höhe und glitten wenige Fuß über der Wasseroberfläche dahin. Schließlich öffnete sich die Luke, und mehrere an Schwimmbojen befestigte Kisten wurden über Bord geworfen. Nach dem Abwurf gewannen die Flugzeuge wieder an Höhe um zurück nach Junon zu fliegen.  
"Sehr gut," gab Reeve an die Piloten der Riesenflugzeuge durch.  
"Mission erfüllt. Nehmen sie Kurs auf den letzten Wegpunkt und kehren sie zurück zur Basis....."  
Der letzte Funkspruch wurde von einem Knistern im Gerät unterbrochen, dann krachte es und der Funkkontakt brach ab.  
"Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" fluchte Reeve ins Mikrofon seiner Funkanlage.   
"Hier Orkan zwei. Geschwaderführer wurde von Geschoß unbekannter Herkunft getroffen. Triebwerke eins und zwei sind ausgefallen, ebenso die Funkanlage. Der Pilot signalisiert jedoch, das er es mit den anderen Triebwerken nach Junon zurückschafft."  
Reeve seufzte unhörbar.  
"Gut, fliegen sie heim so schnell sie können. Gute Reise!"  
Mit einem leisen Knacken wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. Reeve änderte die Frequenz und nahm Kontakt mit dem Führer der Jägerstaffel auf:  
"Geschwaderführer, finden sie heraus was das war. Seien sie vorsichtig und weichen sie beim geringsten Anzeichen von Gefahr aus."  
"Jawohl, Mr. Reeve. Wir sind bereits unterwegs."  
Reeve schloß den Kanal und schaute auf das Vorderdeck seines U-Bootes, wo die Wartungscrew bereits begonnen hatte die Schäden des Angriff zu beseitigen. Er wollte gerade hinuntergehen und sich nach dem Fortschritt erkundigen, als das Funkgerät wieder aktiv wurde:  
"Hier Tzunami vier! Geschwaderführer wurde heftig angegriffen und leicht beschädigt. Agressor lokalisiert, macht zehn Knoten Fahrt, Südwest. Wir haben uns erstmal auf dreißigtausend Fuß zurückgezogen und warten auf Anweisungen. Sollen wir es angreifen?"  
Reeve überlegte kurz und fragte:  
"Wohin führt ihr Kurs?"  
Der Pilot zögerte einen Moment, dann antwortete er:  
"Ihr U-Boot, Mr. Reeve."  
  
Geheimes Ausbildungslager , Shin-Ra, inc.  
  
Hojo stand vor der Röhre, welche die Substanz von Jenova enthielt und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte die Zellsubstanz erneut aufs heftigste reagiert.  
"Offenbar ist auch der zweite Klon vernichtet worden. Sie sind noch nicht stark genug." dachte er.  
"Wir brauchen mehr..."  
Dann warf er wieder einen Blick auf Lukretia, die ständig herumlief und Anzeigen prüfte, den Makodruck im Inneren der Röhre kontrollierte und den Kristall beobachtete, dem Jenova immer mehr Substanz entzog.   
"Was wir hier haben ist das, was ich als den Ursprung Jenovas bezeichnen würde. All die anderen -nicht mehr als nur Klone oder Synthesen. Jenova ist zu unglaublich viele Mutationen und Variationen fähig. Sehr interessantes Erbmaterial. Mit etwas mehr Zeit könnte man Klone mit verschiedensten Eigenschaften erzeugen."  
Sie hielt gefühllos inne.  
"Wer immer Jenova geschaffen hat, muss sie als Waffe entwickelt haben, die Planeten nachhaltig vernichten sollte. Einmal auf einem Planeten, sucht es sich erstmal einen Wirt, mutiert und paßt sich an. Schließlich beginnt es damit den Planeten zu vernichten, kapselt sich anschließend ein und treibt einfach weiter bis es auf dem nächsten Planeten landet."  
Hojo nickte.  
"Interessant. Aber wir werden den Beweis dafür bekommen. Sehr bald."  
Er lachte heimtückisch.  
Lukretia nickte und wand sich wieder ihren Konsolen zu, Hojo setzte sich in einen Sessel und ließ mit einem Druck auf eine Taste zwei weitere Röhren mit dem genetischen Material Jenovas in das Mako des alten Reaktors hinab.  
"Offensichtlich waren zwei noch nicht genug, um Avalanche auszuschalten. Ich hoffe, diese Körper sind endlich stabil genug. He, He, He..."  
  
500 Fuß über dem Meerespiegel  
  
Die Jagdmaschinen stießen aus den Wolken hinab und feuerten in kurzen Stößen Salven aus ihren Mk6-Maschinengewehren auf den unter dem Wasser dahinschwimmenden Körper ab. Das blieb nicht unbeantwortet: drei kurze Feuerstöße kamen zurück und hätten eine der drei schnellen Jagdmaschinen um ein Haar vernichtet, wenn der Pilot sie nicht im letzten Moment in eine Steilflug gezogen hätte. Die anderen zwei Maschinen nutzten die Gelegenheit und gingen in einen Tiefflug über der Wasseroberfläche. Auf den Displays in den Cockpits der beiden Maschinen leuchtete ein Fadenkreuz auf dem Körper Jenovas auf.   
Ein kurzer Druck auf die Feuertaste am Steuerknüppel, und die Raketen unter den Flügeln der Flugzeuge lösten sich und rasten auf Jenova zu. Die Piloten zogen sofort ihre Maschinen hoch und betrachteten mit Genugtuung, wie die acht Explosionsgeschoße im Meer einschlugen und explodierten.   
Reeve betrachtete das Schauspiel von der Brücke seines U-Bootes aus: Die Jäger mochten Jenova zwar Schäden zugefügt haben, doch noch immer hielt sie auf das U-Boot zu.  
"Es hilft nichts," murmelte er und griff zum Funkgerät. "Jagdbomber, fertig! Beginnen mit Abwurf der Schüttbomben und Abschuss der Zolom-Raketen beginnen."  
Etwa zwanzigtausend Fuß höher empfingen sechs Jagdbomber ihr Signal zum Angriff: Auf dem Cockpit des Staffelführers wurde ein Monitor eingeschaltet, der die Zielregion darstellte. Wenige Sekunden leuchtete mehrmals der Schriftzug "Luftangriff" auf.  
Der Pilot gab die Nachricht weiter, und klappte das Visier seines Helmes herunter.  
Wenige Sekunden später heulten die zwei am Heck befestigten Triebwerke auf, und die Flugzeuge stießen in die Wolken.  
Reeve beobachtete kurz drauf, wie die Flugzeuge über der Wasseroberfläche mehrere Behälter entluden, die für eine mächtige Explosion unter der Wasseroberfläche sorgten, als die kleinen Schüttbomben auf Jenova trafen.   
Ein lautes Geheul ertönte und dann sah man Fetzen von Haut zusammen mit der Wasserfontäne nach oben schießen. Die Flugzeuge drehten ab, um Jenovas wildem Feuer zu entgehen, und bereits Sekunden später schlug ein Hagel größerer Raketen bei Jenova ein und riß erneut Wunden in den angeschlagen Körper.   
Reeve schaute zufrieden zu, wie die Bomber nach diesem letzten Angriff nun auch auf Heimatkurs gingen. Er drehte sich um und fragte hoffnungsvoll seinen Steuermann:  
"Ist sie vernichtet?"  
"Negativ, Sir. Aber sie ist langsamer geworden, offenbar haben wir sie recht schwer getroffen."  
Reeve nickte und sah sich wieder zu seinen Freunden um, die das Gefecht der letzten Minuten mit Spannung verfolgt hatten. Tifa trat zu Reeve und meinte:  
"Allerdings hat es wohl nicht gereicht sie aufzuhalten, oder?"  
Reeve nickte.  
"Ja. Die Waffen die wir haben, sind nicht wirkungsvoll genug um echten Schaden anzurichten."  
Plötzlich erschütterte eine Explosion das U-Boot.  
"Verdammt, was war das?" schrie Barret wütend.   
"Was ist los, zum Teufel?"  
Reeve sah sich zu seinem Steuermann um, doch der schaute nur hilflos auf das Radar, das das schnelle vorwärtskommen der Jenova zeigte.  
"Es gibt nichts, was wir...."  
Die letzten Worte sprach er niemals aus.   
  
Wenige Sekunden später  
  
"Schaut!" rief Aeris und zeigte auf sechs helle Punkte, die sich rasend schnell nährten.  
"Was war das?" fragte Reeve sofort. "Ist es...?"  
Sein Steuermann erweiterte den Radarbereich, und mehrere Punkte leuchteten auf. Der Offizier lächelte und sagte:  
"Sir, das sind Marschflugkörper mit thermalen Sprengköpfen. Die Hauptflotte!"  
Reeve schlug mit seine Faust in die Hand.  
"Na endlich!"  
Gebannt schaute die Gruppe zu, wie sich die Marschflugkörper unter dem lautem Donnern ihrer Turbofan-Triebwerke nährten, in Kaskaden die Wasseroberfläche durchstießen und gewaltige unterseeische Explosionen auslösten, welche riesige Wasserfontänen in die Luft stießen.  
Das U-Boot schwankte und eine Welle überflutete das Boot, zusammen mit Resten von verbrannten Zellen.  
"Das wars dann wohl!"  
Barret grinste, und fischte ein paar Algen aus seinem Haar.  
"Diesem Jenova-Mistding haben sie's aber gegeben, schätze ich!"  
Reeve nickte und griff zum Funkgerät.  
  
Geheimes Ausbildungslager, Shin-Ra, inc.  
  
Vincent lief an der Spitze der Gruppe, die durch den Gang stürmte, der in den Berg führte. Dich hinter ihm liefen Reno, Rude und Elena, gefolgt von Yuffie, Nanaki und Cid.  
"Verdammt," schnaufte Cid. "Und ich dachte der andere Bunker wäre schlimm. Eins sage ich euch, wenn das hier vorbei ist..."  
"Was dann?" fragte Yuffie keuchend. "Hörst du dann mit dem Rauchen auf?"  
"Vielleicht" kam es zurück. "Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Kommt drauf an, ob wir hier lebend rauskommen."   
Plötzlich stoppten die Turks vor ihnen, und die beiden nutzten die Gelegenheit, um kurz zu verschnaufen.  
"Was issen los?" fragte Cid und packte seinen Speer, in Erwartung eines Angriffs.  
"Der Weg gabelt sich hier," meinte Rude lässig.  
Cid warf einen Blick auf die zwei Stahltore, die Vincent in Ruhe betrachtete.  
"Der hier führt zur Haupttrackt und zur Kommandozentrale, also zu Hojo...."sagte er und zeigte auf die rechte Seite.  
"Und der andere zum Makoreaktor."  
"Gut." meinte Elena und packte den Griff ihrer Makopistole.  
"Dann würde ich sagen, wir erledigen die Sache mit Hojo."  
Vincent nickte und sah sich zu Cid, Nanaki und Yuffie um:  
"Dann geht ihr runter und leitet die Zerstörungssequenz des Reaktors ein. Ich hoffe, das wird ihn von weiteren Dummheiten abhalten. Tut es einfach und verschwindet."  
Cid schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Was soll das denn, Vincent?"  
"Genug," meinte dieser und schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Es hat genug Tote gegeben. Irgend jemand muß Hojo stoppen -und das bin ich."  
Cid schlug wütend gegen die Wand und trat auf Vincent zu.  
"Na schön. Aber eins sage ich dir: Komm nachher nicht angerannt und beschwer dich. Ich frage mich sowieso, wieso ich mich schon wieder zu solchen Aktionen hinreißen lassen. Diese Aktion von vor vier Jahren hätte mir reichen sollen. Wie bin ich da bloß rausgekommen? Los Yuffie, bringen wir das hinter uns."  
Yuffie grinste.  
"Schön, dann laß uns gehen."  
"Ach, sei still!" fluchte Cid und ging murrend durch die Stahltür, die er mit einem kurzen Tritt gegen den Elektrokasten öffnete.  
Yuffie verzog das Gesicht und folgte ihm.  
Nanaki schüttelte den Kopf und knurrte:  
"Könnt ihr nicht für einen Moment damit aufhören?"  
"Ach, noch einer, der die Klappe nicht halten kann. Los, der alte Cid zeigt euch jetzt mal, wie das geht."  
Die Schritte der Gruppe verhallten langsam, und Vincent nickte den Turks zu.  
"Es ist Zeit."  
  
Kommandozentrale, geheimer Shin-Ra Stützpunkt  
  
Hojo betrachtete zufrieden, wie mit einem reißendem Geräusch aus dem Mako eine Art fleischiger Arm herausplatzte, der von roten und blauen Adern überzogen war.  
"Sieht gut aus," meinte er. "Aber das geht immer noch viel zu langsam."  
Lukretia nickte.  
"Noch nicht stark genug für weitere Teilungen. Wir könnten mit Mako nachhelfen, aber das ist riskant. Der Bann von Holy ist noch stark."   
Als sie diese Worte aussprach, flackerte der Kristall neben ihr erneut auf. Lukretia betrachtete neugierig, wie der Kristall erneut an mehreren Stellen sprang und einriß.  
"Und vergiß nicht: Solange das hier lebt.." sie wies auf die Röhre neben sich, "lebt jede genetische Sequenz Jenova auf diesem Planeten. Ich wäre längst tot...genau wie Vincent. Wer weiß was passiert, wenn sie stirbt."  
Hojo nickte.  
"Vincent. Er ist erledigt. Avalanche mag überlebt haben, aber Vincent ist tot."  
"Nein," erklang eine Stimme. "Du irrst dich, Hojo. Und dieser Fehler wird dich dein jämmerliches Leben kosten."  
Das Krachen eines Schusses hallte durch den Raum, und Hojos Brust wurde von der Wucht eines Explosionsgeschoßes zerfetzt. Doch er stand wieder auf, aus Mund und Nase schwer blutend.  
"Wie ...wie ist das möglich?" flüsterte er mit erstickte Stimme.  
Er bekam keine Antwort, bis Vincent zu ihm trat und mit ruhiger Stimme sagte:  
"Es ist vorbei, Hojo. Du und deine Experimente. Es ist jetzt endlich alles ist zu Ende. In wenigen Minuten wird das hier alles explodieren."  
Mit diesen Worten entlud er seine Schrotflinte zwei weitere Male, lud nach und drückte erneut ab, bis Hojo blutend in der Ecke lag.  
"Es ist vorbei," murmelte Elena als erstes, nachdem sie den Leichnam untersucht hatte. "Er ist tot."  
"Wir sollten verschwinden," meinte Reno nur.   
"Falls Cid den Reaktor wirklich überladen hat, wird all dies hier bald in die Luft fliegen."  
Vincent schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich bleibe hier."  
Plötzlich ertönte eine dunkle, weibliche Stimme mit einem leisen Lachen von hinten.  
"Du hast dich doch nicht verändert, Vincent. Immer noch derselbe. Ein alter Sturkopf."  
Elena trat einen Schritt zurück und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts in Richtung Ausgang.  
"Ich bin dafür, zu verschwinden."  
Reno nickte, und folgte ihr.  
"Nun, auf Wiedersehen, Vincent. Wir wollen uns die Explosion von dem Ding doch lieber von draußen aus ansehen."  
Vincent nickte.  
"Geht, und erzählt den anderen...."  
Rude war der letzte der ging und drehte sich noch einmal um:  
"Wir sehen uns wieder, nicht wahr?"  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Gang. Vincent drehte sich wieder um und betrachtete Lukretia:  
Sie war noch genauso schön, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Auch an ihr war das Alter spurlos vorbeigegangen.  
"Was soll denn das, Lukretia," begann er. "Wieso hilfst du ihm, nach allem was er dir angetan hat? Es ist vorbei."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lachte:  
"Oh, ich bin sicher du fühlst dich jetzt gut weil du Hojo über den Haufen geschossen hast."  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und legte ihre Arme um Vincent, wärend sie leise flüsterte:  
"Aber es stellt sich doch die Frage, wer denn hier wem hilft."  
Sie kicherte leise und küßte ihn sanft.   
"Er hat mich und Jenova nie richtig verstanden. Nur eine Marionette. Eine Ablenkung, auf die ihr hereingefallen seid."  
Vincent trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Soll das heißen...."  
Sie lächelte finster.  
"Ja. Das heißt es. Ich bin zur neuen Verkörperung Jenovas geworden. Ich werde diejenige sein, die diese Welt vernichten wird. So wie es Sephiroth einst tun wollte -mit diesem schwächlichen Körper vom alten Volk."   
Sie trat auf Vincent zu, und umschlang ihn liebevoll.  
"Doch ich wurde wiedergeboren. Bricht der Kristall der Cetra, wird Holy's Kraft versiegen und ich werde wiedergeboren. Ich, und auch du."  
Sie biß sanft in sein Ohr und flüsterte leise:  
"Diese harmlose Explosion des Reaktors wird uns nicht schaden, Vincent. Es ist nur Mako."  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
"Vergiß Avalanche und folge mir. Zusammen werden wir unbesiegbar sein."  
Vincent sank auf einem Stuhl zusammen.  
"Nein," murmelte er. "Was habe ich..."  
In diesem Moment gleißte der Kristall ein letztes Mal auf, dann brach der Wiederstand Holys zusammen: Das Licht flutete über Jenova, über Vincent, über Lukretia. Durch das ganze Labor. Darüber hinaus. Dann sah Vincent nichts mehr, außer helles Licht, bis um ihn die Hölle eines explodierenden Makoreaktors losbrach.  
  
Kreuzung, geheimer Bunker von Shin-Ra  
  
Cid, Nanaki und Yuffie waren bereits auf dem Rückweg, als aus dem anderen Gang die Turks herausrannen.  
"Der Makoreaktor überlädt gleich," meinte Cid schnaufend. "Nur noch drei oder vier Minuten..."  
Yuffie keuchte und meinte:  
"Es war deine Idee, das so blöde einzustellen."   
Cid antwortete nicht, sondern knurrte nur einen kurzen, unverständlichen Fluch.  
Dann wand er sich an die Turks, die neben ihm liefen und stellte kurz fest das Vincent fehlte:  
"Wo ist Vincent?" fragte er.   
"Hat wohl noch was zu erledigen." meinte Rude ruhig.  
"Aha," meinte Cid. "Er sollte sich besser beeilen."  
"Er kommt nicht," sagte Reno. "Er will hier sterben."  
Cid schüttelte den Kopf und meinte:  
"Hm, der ist ja doch noch komischer als Cloud. Ich hoffe trotzdem, er kann sich retten."  
Yuffie drehte sich um und fragte: "Und ich?"  
"Halts Maul!" kam die Antwort. "Von dir reden wir hier gar nicht."  
Sie verzog eine Miene und lief weiter. Weit hinter ihnen wurde die Höhle erschüttert, als die Makoleitungen in den Wänden platzten und das Ende des Makoreaktors einläuteten, als der Reaktor in die Endphase ging.  
"Scheint, als fliegt das Ding gleich in die Luft," meinte Yuffie nervös, als hinter ihr mehrere Steine von der Decke stürzten, und Cid von den Beinen rissen.  
"Das seh ich selber," fluchte Cid, stand auf und wischte sich den Staub von den Schultern.  
Yuffie grinste nur hämisch und sprintete weiter in Richtung Ausgang.  
"Du solltest dich etwas beeilen."  
Reno drehte sich um und meinte mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck:  
"Hört mal her, ihr zwei. Erledigt das, wenn wir draussen sind. Ich frag mich heute noch, wie ihr mit Shin-Ra fertiggeworden seid."  
Cid grinste nur.  
"Betriebsgeheimnis -ihr versteht doch?"  
  
An Bord eines Raumschiffes.  
  
Halleck saß im Sessel des Flaggschiffes und betrachtete nachdenklich den Berg in der südlichen Hemisphäre des Planetens, der vor ihm auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen war.  
Das Schiff war erst vor wenigen Stunden gestartet, und hatte in einen Orbit um den Planeten eingeschwenkt. Es war das erste Schiff, das seit über zweitausend Jahren den unterirdischen Hangar verlassen hatte. Er berührte zwei Schaltflächen am Sessel.  
"Admiral Halleck an das Maschinendeck. Wie ist der Status?"  
"Exzellent," kam die Antwort. "Alle Systeme arbeiten innerhalb der normalen Parameter. Hauptantrieb und Defensivsysteme im vollen Umfang verfügbar."  
Halleck nickte.  
"Vielen Dank, Leutnant."  
Plötzlich piepste die Konsole neben ihm hektisch. Er wand sich zu dem Offizier um, der sie bediente und fragte:  
"Was ist los?"  
Der Offizier antwortete:  
"Unklar. Offenbar gibt es tektonische Aktivität- es scheint, als ob der Lebenstrom herausbricht."  
Halleck runzelte die Stirn, als er die Daten ablas:  
"Dort haben wir doch kürzlich noch größere Mengen Zellsubstanz lokalisiert?"  
Der Leutnant nickte.  
"Ja Sir. Aber offenbar hat ihren Aktivitäten ein Luftangriff ein Ende gesetzt."  
Halleck nickte.  
"Sie haben für ihren Planeten gekämpft. Vieleicht haben wir uns doch nicht getäuscht."  
Etwas summte und der Leutnant wies auf die Daten vor ihm, wo die Luftaufnahme einer Explosion auf einem kleinen Display ablief.  
"Etwas ist explodiert, und hat den Berg geteilt. Es hat sich eine Art Schildwall gebildet, den unsere Abtaster nicht durchdringen können."  
Halleck drehte sich um und betrachtete den Hauptschirm: Der Berg war geteilt worden, und eine blaue Aura umgab die Stelle nun.  
"Das hatten wir doch schonmal."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, kniff die Lippen etwas zusammen und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.  
  
Brücke der Typhoon  
  
Es war Nachtschicht auf der Brücke der Typhoon, als ein versunkener Kontinent als helle Fläche auf dem Bodensonar auftauchte.   
Der diensthabende Offizier betrachtete die Darstellung kurz und befahl dann:  
"Wecken sie den Rest der Crew. Ich glaube, wir sind soweit."  
Zufrieden fügte er hinzu:  
"Auf halbe Fahrt verlangsamen und mit der Suche nach Gebäudestrukturen beginnen. Haben sie bereits ein Suchmuster programmiert, mit dem wir die Gegend abtasten werden? "   
Der Steuermann schüttelte den Kopf und begann mit der Eingabe mehrere Daten.  
"Ich fange sofort an."  
Barret und Tifa waren als erstes auf der Brücke, dicht gefolgt von Reeve.  
Als letztes kamen Aeris und Cloud -beide waren noch halb damit beschäftigt ihre Sachen anzuziehen.  
"Das hat ja gedauert," meinte Barret grinsend. "Das nächste Mal beeilt euch bitte etwas mehr."  
Cloud zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Haben wir etwa was wichtiges verpaßt?"  
Tifa schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Noch nicht. Reeve wertet noch die Daten aus."  
Cloud trat zu ihm und schaute auf die dreidimensionale Abbildung, die den Meeresgrund unter ihnen darstellte: Tiefe Krater und Ruinen von kleineren Gebäuden bedeckten den Boden.  
"Wir sind auf der richtigen Spur," meinte Reeve und zeigte auf einen Punkt, der etwa zehn Kilometer vom U-Boot entfernt war.  
"Dort ist scheinbar die größte Konzentration von zerstörten Verteidigungsanlagen. Im übrigen haben wir festgestellt, das dieser Kontinent künstlich war. Er hat viele Jahrhunderte lang auf Metallstreben gestanden."  
Er schmunzelte  
"Einige davon stehen noch, deshalb befindet sich diese Platte in einer leichten Schräglage."   
Barret nickte und meinte nur grinsend:  
"Das erinnert mich doch wage an die Ruine einer gewissen Stadt...."  
Reeve nickte und zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.  
"Findest du?"   
Dann wand er seinen Blick wieder auf einen der drei großen Monitor, der den vorderen Teil der Brücke einnahm. Alle drei stellten unterschiedliche Teile der Umgebung dar: Einer zeigte die Bugsicht, einer das Heck, und der dritte zeigte die Position des U-Boots in Verhältnis zum Zielpunkt. Gespannt verfolgte die gesamte Crew, wie das U-Boot über einen Berg glitt, und sich dann zu ihren Füßen eine riesige Stadt darbot.   
"Nun, ich denke hier wären wir."  
Aeris betrachtete lange die Stadt ihres Volkes, dann richtete sie den Finger auf ein großes Gebäude in der Stadtmitte, das von einer Glashülle umgeben war.  
"Das ist wohl unser Ziel."  
  
Seeufer  
  
Cid erreichte als erster den See und sprang in das Schlauchboot, das immer noch am Ufer lag.  
"Macht schon. Der Makoreaktor wartet nicht, bis wir weg sind, um zu explodieren!"  
Yuffie sprang schnaufend hinein, dich gefolgt von Nanaki und den drei Turks.  
"Mach schon!" schrie Yuffie panisch, doch ihre Worte gingen im Krachen der ersten Explosion unter. Cid zögerte nicht lange und startete den Motor des Schlauchbootes -keine Sekunde zu früh, den wenige Sekunden nachdem sie losgefahren waren, schlugen die erste Gesteinsbrocken an der Stelle ein wo sie gerade eben noch gewesen waren.  
"Das war fast zu knapp," meinte Nanaki kopfschüttelnd, während der Reaktor in die letzte Phase ging. Das heiße Mako entzündete sich und verwandelte den Berg in eine totale Flammenhölle, die aber von einem seltsamen, hellen blauen Licht überschattet wurde.  
"Was ist da los?" fragte Nanaki unruhig. "Das ist die seltsamste Makoexplosion die ich jemals gesehen habe."  
Elena verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich zurück.  
"Kapiert ihr's nicht?" meinte sie. "Das ist Jenova. Soetwas haben wir das letzte Mal beobachtet, als der Nordkrater in die Luft gegangen ist."   
Cid schlug sich an den Kopf.  
"Ich werd wohl wirklich alt! Natürlich.und du meinst, sie wird sich...."  
"...jeden Moment vor Eindringlingen schützen wollen. Cid, fahr schneller -wir sollten hier weg sein, bevor sich die Schildbarriere...." meinte Yuffie nervös.  
"Weiß ich selber," gab dieser knurrend zurück, und gleich darauf erhöhte sich das Brummen des Motors.  
  
Alter Kontinent  
  
Das U-Boot sank auf dem Platz vor der Kuppel nieder, die Aeris gemeint hatte. Mit leisem Summen wurden Stutzen aus dem Rumpf gefahren, auf denen das U-Boot sicher stand.  
Reeve betrachtete zufrieden, wie der Luftschlauch an die Stelle gefahren wurde, wo sich der Eingang zu befinden schien.  
"Wir können gleich los. Ich würde sagen, wir gehen nach unten in den Schleusenraum."  
Seine Freunde nickten und kletterten über eine Leiter nach unten.   
Schließlich erreichten sie einen Raum, von dessen Wand ein Tunnel wegführte.   
Ein Crewman kletterte heraus und meldete:  
"Alles klar. Aber wir kriegen die Tür nicht auf - sie ist fest verschlossen."  
"Darum kümmern wir uns," meinte Reeve und kletterte als erstes in den Verbindungstunnel. Aeris folgte ihm, und bereits nach wenigen Schritten standen sie vor einer massiven Tür.  
"Nun..." begann Reeve. "Die sieht nicht so aus, als ließe sie sich von jedem öffnen."  
Aeris nickte.  
"Stimmt. Nur Angehörige des Alten Volkes können sie öffnen, wie es scheint."  
Sie trat an eine unscheinbare Tafel an der Wand und berührte sie mit der Hand: Sanft glühte die Fläche hell auf, als der Computer vertrauten Strukturen erkannte.  
Es knirschte und mit einem leisen Summen glitten die beiden Türhälften auf, gaben den Blick in eine große Halle frei, deren Mitte von einem kleinen, pyramidenförmigen Gebäude eingenommen wurde. Aeris ging als erstes über die Steinplatten, die den Boden bedeckten und sah sich um: Früher mußte dies einmal ein Treffpunkt gewesen sein:  
Überall standen leere, mit Erde gefüllte Behälter und Springbrunnen standen in regelmäßigen Abstände daneben. Dazwischen war eine Art Stacheldraht gespannt, und kleine Barrieren sollten Angreifer daran hindern schnell vorwärtszukommen.  
"Der große Krieg," murmelte Reeve. "Es scheint, als hätten sie ihre Spielzeuge vergessen."  
Mit diesen Worten zeigte er auf die Mündung einer vierläufige Kanone, die hinter der Absperrung stand.  
"Weiß nicht, irgendwas stimmt hier nicht," murmelte Barret und sah sich um. "Hier beobachtet uns wer..."  
Plötzlich krachte es und die Kegel zweier Flutlichtscheinwerfer richteten sich auf die Gruppe. Hinter den Blumenbehältern traten Soldaten in gepanzerter Uniform hervor und betrachteten die Neuankömmlinge kritisch.   
Ein Soldat scannte die Gruppe und winkte dann seinem Kommandanten. Dieser trat vor, eskortiert von zwei Wachen.  
"Ihr habt eine Angehörige unseres Volkes bei euch. Nur das bewahrt euch davor, erschossen zu werden."  
Aeris trat einen Schritt nach vorne und begrüßte ihn:  
"Ich bin Aeris. Und ich gehöre zu eurem Volk. Das hier sind meine Freunde, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Der Soldat winkte und die Soldaten entspannten sich etwas..  
"Ich bin Kommandant Genas. Sie befinden sich in Sperrgebiet. Was also führt euch hierher?"  
Aeris dachte kurz nach, als der Kommandant ihr zuvorkam und den Anhänger um Aeris's Hals entdeckte.  
"Der Admiral schickt euch, wie ich sehe. Dürfte ich die Kodierung überprüfen?"  
Das Mädchen nickte und reichte ihm den Anhänger.  
Genas berührte den Kristall des Anhängers und auf seiner Handfläche faltete sich ein kleines Hologramm auf, von dem er einige Daten ablies.  
"Ihr sucht also alles über die 'Krise des Himmels'?"  
Er grinste.  
"Da seid ihr hier richtig. Folgt mir bitte. Unser Archiv darüber hier ist zwar nicht besonders groß, aber vieleicht findet ihr ja, was ihr sucht."  
Langsam ging die Gruppe, eskortiert von mehreren Soldaten, auf das pyramidenförmige Gebäude zu, das in Wirklichkeit einen Lift enthielt.  
Die Gruppe betrat den Lift, und gleich darauf schloßen sich die Lifttüren und es ging mit hoher Geschwindigkeit in Richtung des alten Zentralkerns, der tief im Inneren der künstlichen Kontinentalmasse lag.  
Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür, und sie betraten eine große, leere Halle mit vielen Kristallen und verlassenen Sitzecken. Genas trat ein paar Schritte in Richtung eines Arbeitsplatzes mit Terminal und sagte:  
"Das ist die Bibliothek. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Erfolg bei der Suche."  
Er betrachtete den Anhänger.  
"Ich habe zutun. Bitte, entschuldigt mich doch für eine Weile."  
Er winkte zwei Soldaten, die sofort Stellung an der Tür bezogen.  
"Komischer Typ," meinte Barret, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloß.  
Cloud nickte zustimmend und schaute Aeris an, die an dem Terminal Platz genommen hatte.  
"Also schön," meinte Aeris und aktivierte die Konsole. "Dann wollen doch mal sehen."  
Mit einem leisen Klacken wurde es im Raum dunkler, und eine gewaltige Darstellung des Sonnensystems erschien in der Mitte der Halle.  
"Das ist unser Planet," erklärte Aeris ihren Freunden, die das Schauspiel betrachteten.  
Ein Komet schoß heran und prallte gegen den Planeten, wo er eine Explosion auslöste.  
"Das war Jenova. Vor etwa zweitausend Jahren schlug also ein Komet auf dem Planeten ein."  
"Ein Spähtrupp entdeckte ihn als erstes - eine der Frauen aus diesem Trupp wurde von den Zellen infiziert."  
Eine visuelle Darstellung der Infektionsrate erschien in der Mitte.  
"Sie infizierte die anderen -und blieb an der Einschlagsstelle."  
Reeve nickte.  
"Das muss auch der Körper gewesen sein, den Professor Gast in der Gesteinsschicht fand. Die Inkarnation von Jenova. Die anderen, ebenfalls infizierten machten sich auf um auch die anderen zu infizieren. So ging das wohl immer weiter, bis niemand der Cetra mehr übrig war."   
Die Darstellung erlosch.  
"Ziemlich faszinierend," meinte Reeve. "Und wie geht's weiter? Wo kam sie her?"  
Aeris blätterte ein Weile durch Bildschirmausgaben, dann stieß sie auf einen Bericht.  
"Das hier sind Aufzeichnungen eines Clanältesten. Offenbar hat sie ein unbekanntes Volk als Waffe entwickelt, um potentielle Feinde auszulöschen. Aber das ist auch nur eine Annahme."  
Cloud schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wie können wir sie endgültig vernichten?"  
Aeris blätterte weiter.  
"Offenbar garnicht. Zumindest nicht mit konventionellen Mitteln, wie wir inzwischen wissen."  
Sie las weiter und stieß auf einen interessanten Artikel.  
"Aber offenbar gab es im Verlaufe des Krieges jemanden, der es geschafft hatte, eine Gruppe von infizierter Cetra zu heilen."   
Reeve runzelte die Stirn.  
"Soll das heißen, es gibt doch einen Weg? Und wie?"  
Aeris sucht noch ein wenig, bis sie seufzend aufgab.  
"Tut mir leid. Aber dieser Computer enthält offenbar nicht mehr Informationen."  
"Das ist richtig..." kam eine schwache, undeutliche Stimme von hinten. Die Halle erhellte sich wieder, und sie standen einem in der Luft schwebenden dunkelblauen Geschöpf gegenüber.  
"Ich bin der Bibliothekar."  
Er hielt inne und musterte die vor ihm stehenden Menschen, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Mit einem Winken und Lächeln deutete er auf die Sitzecke.  
"Vieleicht kann ich euch helfen. Aber, warum setzen wir uns nicht?"  
Er schwebte zu den bequemen Sesseln und sank darin nieder. Die anderen machten es sich ebenfalls bequem, und der alte Cetra wand sich wieder an Aeris.  
"Weißt du denn noch, wer deine Mutter war?"  
Diese nickte und antwortete  
"Ja, sie hieß Ifalna. Aber sie starb bei dem Versuch, mich zu retten."  
Der Wächter lächelte müde.  
"Ich erinnere mich gut an sie. Sie war sehr stark und hat es verstanden, mit ihren Kräften umzugehen. Sie war oft hier, als sie jünger war. Selten so eine engagierte Studentin gesehen."  
Cloud fragte:  
"Sie ist tot, nichtwahr?"  
Der Bibliothekar nickte.  
"Sie ist zum Planeten zurückgegangen, ja. Aber sie hat uns eine Erbin hinterlassen."  
Er schaute in die schweigende und nachdenklich wirkenden Runde und setzte leise an.  
"Dich, Aeris."  
Aeris sank zusammen und schien plötzlich viele Meilen entfernt.  
"Das stimmt. Ich glaube, ich habe es sogar schon einmal aktiviert. Als ich einen meiner Freunde gerettet hatte. Aber es war nicht sehr stark. Es hat nur ausgereicht um ihn wieder normal zu machen -Seine Infektion konnte ich nicht besiegen."  
Der Wächter nickte.  
"Du spürst diese Kraft. Jeder Angehörige deines Volkes spürt sie. Allerdings... "  
Er seufzte leise.  
".. gab es auch jene, die sie nichtmehr so stark spürten, und dafür zu diesen.. diesen..."  
Er deutete auf das Gewehr, das Reeve bei sich trug.  
"..Instrumenten griffen. Aber sie hatten auch auf diesem Weg zeitweise Erfolg."  
Er machte eine leicht wegwerfende Handbewegung.  
"Diese Kraft wirkt direkt aus dem Planeten heraus. Jeder von unserem Volk kann sie spüren, fühlen, aber nur wenige sie strömen lassen und auf andere wirken lassen, Aeris. "  
Aeris nickte und hörte weiter zu.  
"Deine Mutter war sehr talentiert, eine natürliche Veranlagung, wie es schien. Und sie hat dir dieses Erbe mitgegeben. Ich fürchte, viel Zeit hast du nicht, um zu lernen, diese Kräfte perfekt einzusetzen. So bleibst du unsere letzte Hoffnung. Die letzte Cetra."  
Er schaute sie und ihre Freunde an.  
"Lasst nicht zu, das die 'Krise des Himmels' sich erneut unkontrolliert ausbreitet. Laßt nicht zu, das sie diesen Planeten verwüstet zurückläßt, als leblosen Fels im weiten All..."   
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Aeris.  
"Du hast gute Freunde, Aeris," sagte Reeve schließlich. "Wir alle glauben an dich."  
Barret grinste und gestikulierte mit seinem Gewehrarm.  
"Yo, Aeris. Wir gehn vor und machen Hojo platt, du erledigst den Rest. Wir schaffen das schon. "  
Aeris nickte zögerlich und kicherte leise.  
"Wenn du das sagst. Ich bin so froh, das ihr alle bei mir sein werdet. Zusammen werden wir dieses Grauen vieleicht endlich beenden können."  
Cloud nahm sie in den Arm und küßte sie zärtlich.  
"Wir werden das gemeinsam schaffen."  
Der Bibliothekar seufzte leise.  
"Die besten Wünsche des Alten Volkes begleiten euch."  
  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
'Schweigen ist manchmal eine Waffe.'  
  
Ufer in der Mideelregion  
  
Das Meer wallte gegen den schwarzen Rumpf der Typhoon, die vor der Küste lag. Möwen kreischten, Wellen rauschten, nur unterbrochen vom leisen Rauschen des Leerlaufes der mächtigen Staustrahltriebwerke am Rumpf der Highwind, während langsam die Sonne hinter dem Horizont emporstieg.  
Die Gruppe stand auf einem Hügel, der etwa sechs Kilometer von der Peripherie des Schildes entfernt liegen mochte, unter dem sich Jenova und Lukretia zurückgezogen hatten.  
"Und Vincent ist da noch drin." murmelte Nanaki. "Vielleicht ist er auch gestorben."  
"Mag sein," meinte Cid lakonisch. "Trotzdem müssen wir da rein, und Jenova gehörig in den Hintern treten. Mann, das wird ein Feuerwerk!"  
Cloud sah Tifa einen Moment lang an, dann fragte er:  
"Kann es losgehen?"   
Sie sah auf die Sonne, die langsam aufging. Sie standen so da, schweigen einige Minuten lang.  
"Sieh nur, der Sonnenaufgang. Weißt du noch, vor zwei Tagen? Da saßen wir noch in der Highwind, und wußten nicht, was der neue Tag bringen würde. Und heute -vielleicht sterben wir alle hier."  
Cloud warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf die tiefrote Morgensonne. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu Aeris, die lächelnd auf einem Felsvorsprung saß und die Sonne ebenfalls betrachtete.  
"Hast du Angst?" fragte er.  
"Nein," antwortete sie. Sie drehte sich um und schaute ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an.  
"Du bist ja bei mir. Stell dir vor -vor über zweitausend Jahren saßen hier vielleicht auch Krieger und haben zugesehen wie die Sonne aufging. Und sie wußten, es würde das letzte Mal sein."  
Cloud nickte.  
"Seltsame Vorstellung."  
Langsam fuhr sie fort.  
"Es ist so endgültig. Ob wir heute überleben oder nicht. Die Sonne geht morgen früh wieder auf. Und übermorgen auch. Das geht solange, bis der Planet stirbt und zerfällt. Aber auch dann wird die Sonne leuchten, ihre Energie in das Universum schicken. Bis sie eines Tages verlöschen wird. Aber auch das wird nur ein winzig kleiner Moment in der Unendlichkeit sein. Es bedeutet uns etwas. Im Gesamtbild des Universums sind wir aber nur ganz winzig klein."  
Cloud lächelte, legte seinen Arm über ihr Schulter und spürte, wie sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Schulter legte.  
"Nur zwei ganz winzige Stäubchen im Vergleich zum Universum sind wir. Hey, was meinst du, was wird mit uns passieren?"  
Aeris schloß ihre Augen und sagte:  
"Ich weiß nicht. Wir werden sicher zum Planeten zurückgehen, wenn wir versagen."  
Sie stand auf und legte ihre Arme um ihn.  
"Ich weiß nur eins. Ich liebe dich. Du bist alles was ich habe."  
"He, ihr zwei Turteltauben!" rief Cid, der mit Barret und Reeve geschwatzt hatte und grinste, als er Clouds verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
"Wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt, sehen wir den Sonnenuntergang auch noch!"  
Cloud lachte laut.  
"Ja, du hast mal wieder recht."  
Cid wirbelte seine Speer ein wenig herum.  
"Natürlich habe ich recht. Und jetzt laßt uns gehen."  
"Und diesem Jenova-Mistding das Licht ausblasen," fügte Barret hinzu.  
Nanaki warf einen Blick auf den Schild, der in wenigen Kilometern Entfernung hellblau flirrte.  
"Hat einer eine Idee wie wir da durch kommen? Darüber sollten wir uns wohl zuerst Gedanken machen."   
Tifa stand auf und machte ein paar Schritte.  
"Ist doch völlig egal. Laßt uns doch einfach gehen - über alte Zeiten plaudern, es ist völlig gleich, ob wir ankommen. Vieleicht müssen wir umkehren, aber uns fällt schon etwas ein."  
Sie streckte sich ein wenig und ging los. Cid zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Sie hat verdammt recht. Gehn wir!"  
Er schloß sich Tifa und Nanaki an. Reeve folgte, bis nur noch Aeris und Cloud übrig waren. Sie griff nach dem Stab, den sie bei sich trug und nahm ihn in ihre rechte Hand.  
"Komm schon Cloud. Geh zu ihnen -rede mit Tifa. Und Nanaki. Und auch mit Cid und Reeve. Ich werde genau das gleiche tun. Vieleicht ist es das letzte Mal."  
Er nickte und lief los. Sie schaute noch einige Minuten in den Sonnenaufgang, dann lief sie schnellen Schrittes hinterher.   
Einem Spaziergang gleich, gingen sie auf den Berg zu: Cloud und Tifa ganz vorne, danach Nanaki, Reeve und Barret, dann Cid und Aeris, und ganz zum Schluß schlenderten die drei Turks.  
Langsam stieg die Sonne höher und höher, warf längere Schatten. Ob sie siegen würden oder nicht - es war ein guter Tag.  
  
Trümmer des Labors  
  
Es hatte zwar gedauert, aber schließlich war es ihr gelungen, die Geräte im Labor wieder in Gang zu setzen. Endlich konnte sie wieder die Energie des Lebensstroms anzapfen und Jenova so zu ihrer Wiedergeburt verhelfen.   
Lukretia lächelte zufrieden und schaute in die Röhre vor sich, die sich langsam mit Mako füllte, die der behelfsmäßige Reaktor lieferte. Gleich würden sie sich mit der Zellmasse verbinden und das Werk vollenden, das vor vielen Jahren unvollendet geblieben war.  
Vincent stand am Rand der Klippe und schaute nach unten, wo der hellgrüne Lebensstrom schimmerte.  
Sie trat hinter ihn und umschlang ihn.  
"Vergiß sie endlich, Vincent. Es wird alles vorbei sein."  
Mit leiser Stimme flüsterte sie ihm zu:  
"Wir beide werden gleich eins werden mit Jenova, wenn es soweit ist. Niemand wird uns dann trennen können."  
Vincent blickte sie an und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
"Alles vorbei."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wand sich wieder der Zellmasse zu, die immer stabiler und kräftiger wurde und neue Arme wucherte.  
  
An der Schildbarriere  
  
Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Firnament, als sie die Schildbarriere erreichten. Zu ihrer Verwunderung wurden sie bereits erwartet.   
Halleck war zusammen mit seinen Offizieren da, die irgendwelche Messungen und Untersuchungen durchführten. Er trat auf die Gruppe zu und nickte Aeris zu.  
"Hallo Aeris," begrüßte er sie. "Ich versprach euch, wir würden uns wiedersehen. Und wie du siehst, es ist soweit."  
Sie sah ihn seltsam an.  
"Was tut ihr hier?"  
Er schaute auf die Schildbarriere, die nur wenige Meter entfernt war.  
"Wir untersuchen Wege, um sie zu durchbrechen. Weißt du, vor zweitausend Jahren hat eine winzig kleine Ladung Antimateria genügt, um Jenova ruhigzustellen."  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Aber heute werden wir den Schlußstrich ziehen. Wir haben genug gesammelt, um alles hier hier einzuäschern."  
Aeris schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, das ist falsch. Ihr vertraut eurer Wissenschaft, eurer Technik und euren Waffen."  
Sie trat auf ihn zu.  
"Was wird aus dem Planeten, wenn ihr diese Waffe aktiviert? Begreift ihr nicht, das ihr ihm damit auch Schaden zufügt? Es gibt einen anderen Weg."  
Aeris holte tief Luft.  
"Eure Wissenschaft und Technik ist nur ganz klein, im Vergleich dazu was der Planet kann. Er wird Jenova besiegen, nicht ihr. Vor langer Zeit war euer Weg vielleicht die einzige Möglichkeit - aber heute haben wir eine andere Möglichkeit."  
Halleck seufzte.  
"Möglichkeiten? Wir müssen Jenova stoppen, und zwar mit allen Mitteln. Und wenn es das Opfer dieses Planetens bedeutet."  
Er senkte den Kopf, und sein taktischer Offizier trat zu ihm:  
"Sir, das ist noch nicht ganz..."  
Aeris schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, das dürft ihr nicht. Der Planet gehört den Menschen, und ihr könnt ihn nicht vernichten, nur um Jenova damit auszulöschen. Der Preis ist dafür viel zu hoch. Wir werden Jenova besiegen."  
Halleck winkte mit der Hand.  
"Du hast recht. Dieser Planet gehört nichtmehr uns. Wir haben uns schon viel zu lange eingemischt. Trotzdem," begann er und drehte sich zu Aeris um.  
"Kann ich etwas für euch tun. Ich kann diesen Schutzschild für euch beseitigen."  
Cloud trat vor und fragte:  
"Wie? Wenn -dann tun sie es bitte."  
Er nickte seinem taktischen Offizier zu und dieser aktivierte ein kleines Gerät.  
"Feuer eröffnen. Vernichten sie den Schild."  
Alle schauten zum Himmel, und am Horizont erschien plötzlich ein kleines, glühendes Geschoß.  
"Eine kleine Rakete mit Antimateria," meinte Halleck mit einem Schmunzeln.  
Gebannt verfolgte die Gruppe, wie der Geschoßkopf auf die Barriere zuraste und mit einer gleißenden Explosion die Schildbarriere auflöste.  
"Nun, der Weg ist frei." meinte Barret und trat einen Schritt vor.  
"Jetzt sind wir dran."  
  
Geostationäre Umlaufbahn  
  
Halleck stand auf der Brücke seines Schiffe und sah nach unten, auf den Planeten der sich seinem Blick darbot.  
"Befehl an die Flotte. Sofortiger Start."  
Er sah sich zu seinen Offizieren um, und er brauchte nicht zu fragen was sie fühlten.  
"Die übrigen Antimateria-Geschoßköpfe vorbereiten. Falls sie fehlschlagen, die Silos öffnen und die Raketen starten."  
Er schaute auf den Bildschirm, der einen Gletscher zeigte, der plötzlich erbebte, als die Oberfläche aufriß und einen Blick in den unterirdischen Stellplatz bot, wo viele hundert Schiffe standen und nun langsam starteten.   
Er wußte, auch seine Freunde hinter ihm betrachteten das Schauspiel. Es würde weitergehen, eine neue Reise durch das unendliche Universum.  
  
In der Bunkeranlage  
  
Die Turks erreichten als erstes den Gang, der zum Labor führte. Viel war nicht mehr übrig, die Explosion der Makoleitungen in den Wänden hatte den Gang der Länge nach aufgerissen und freigelegt. Wasser strömte aus geplatzten Rohrleitungen ein.  
Rude inspizierte in Ruhe die Weggabelung mit den geborstenen Stahltoren und wies in die Richtung, in der das Labor lag.  
"Dort geht's lang."  
Die Freunde sahen sich noch einmal an, und dann gingen sie die letzten Meter bis zum Labor, wo sie vor der größten Herausforderung ihres Lebens stehen würden. Ihrem hoffentlich endgültige letzten Kampf.  
"Es ist schon komisch," meinte Tifa und schaute ihre Freunde an. "Ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Wir gehen hier einfach so. Und werden in ein paar Minuten Geschichte schreiben. Vielleicht werden die Generationen die nach uns kommen irgendwann von einer apokalypischen Schlacht sprechen."  
Sie lachte.  
"Stellte euch das mal vor."  
Cid zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Mir doch egal, Hauptsache, die schreiben meinen Namen richtig."  
Er grinste Barret an.  
"Und wir werden langsam zu alt für solche Sachen."  
Barret grinste.  
"Naja, soweit ist es noch nicht."  
"Und wird es vermutlich auch nicht kommen," meinte eine dunkle Stimme.   
"Es ist zu spät. Niemand wird Lukretia aufhalten können - weder ihr, noch sonst irgendwer kann das."  
Reno warf einen Blick in den Gang und sagte nur:  
"Es ist Vincent."  
Dieser trat aus einem Schatten nach vorne und schaute seinen Freunde an. Doch diese starrten nur gebannt auf seinen linken Arm, der inzwischen total von Jenova überwuchert war, und nun eine Erweiterung darstellten.  
"Verdammt," flüsterte Reeve, "Der sieht echt übel aus."  
Seine Freunde nickten zustimmend. Rude trat nach vorne und zog das Makogewehr von seiner Schulter.  
"Du störst, Vincent. Du wirst es nicht aufhalten können. Hier und heute nehmen wir Rache für das was passiert ist -Jenova, Sephiroth."  
Er richtete die Waffe auf Vincent.   
"Geh zur Seite. Versteh mich nicht falsch. Shin-Ra und Hojo hätten uns verheizt. Doch damit muß Schluß sein."   
Vincent griff blitzschnell nach seiner Schrotflinte, richtete sie auf den Turk und drückte ab: Der Schuß durchschlug Reno`s Schulter, doch es war auch Vincent's letzter: Rude riß seine Waffe hoch und entlud mehrfach. Vincent wurde direkt getroffen und durch die nächste Wand geschleudert. Felsbrocken bedeckten die Stelle, wo er lag.  
"Geht weiter - wir halten den hier noch ein bißchen auf, falls er wieder zu sich kommt!" rief Elena und richtete ebenfalls ihr Makogewehr auf den Felsen.  
Die anderen nickten und liefen mit gemischten Gefühlen im Eilschritt los.  
Nach etwa fünfzig Metern war es soweit - sie standen vor dem Eingang des Laboratoriums.  
"Es ist soweit. Alle klar mit dir, Aeris?" fragte Cloud und nahm ihre Hand.  
Sie griff nach ihrem Stab und hielt ihn konzentriert nach oben, während hellgrüne Energie sie umfloß.  
"Ja. Es ist alles in Ordnung," antwortete sie mit einer tonlosen Stimme.   
"Es ist soweit. Haltet sie auf. Nur ein bißchen."  
Plötzlich durchbrachen mehrere rotblaue Auswucherungen die Wand.  
"Paßt auf Aeris auf," rief Cloud und warf ihr noch einen Blick zu: Sie kniete auf dem Boden, ihren Stab vor sich, in der Luft schwebend. Die hellgrüne Aura hüllte sie mehr und mehr ein, umschloß ihren Stab und fokussierte Energie an dessen Spitze.  
"Klar doch," meinte Cid und schleuderte den Armen eine Ladung Blitze entgegen. Yuffie entlud mehrere Male ihr Ultima und verbrannte damit mehrere Ausläufer, doch fast sofort kamen neue hinzu, welche die Gruppe begannen einzukreisen, und mit energetischen Entladungen traktierten.  
"Das sind echt viele," meinte Reeve nervös und feuerte weiter Energiestöße aus seinem Gewehr ab. Jeder Schuß ließ einen Arm verbrennen, doch es kamen immer mehr.   
Cloud hatte sich in das Gewirr gestürzt und damit begonnen einen Weg freizuhacken, Barret jagte unentwegt Projektile in das Gewirr und Tifa schickte ihren Angreifern Feuerwände entgegen um sie zu stoppen.  
"Hilft nichts," murmelte Nanaki resigniert, während er einige Arme mit Frostattacken einfror und zerstörte.  
"Für jeden den wir töten, kommen zwei neue."  
Während er das sagte erfaßte eine gewaltige Aura den ganzen Raum und ließ Jenova etwas zurückweichen. Aeris hatte Holy aktiviert. Doch plötzlich wurden die Angriffe nur umso intensiver.  
"Sie hat es geschafft. Gehen wir!" rief Cloud und zerhackte mit seinem Schwert noch einige Arme, die den Weg zu versperren versuchten.   
Aeris ging langsam auf das wuchernde Zentrum zu, eskortiert und verteidigt von ihren Freunden.   
Cid zündete eine Stange Dynamit an seiner Zigarette und warf sie in Richtung des Zentrums.  
Die Explosion zerfetzte mehrere Wucherungen und gab den Blick auf Lukretia frei, die neben der zentralen Masse stand und bereits mit ihr zu verschmelzen begann.   
Sie zuckte herum und warf ihren Angreifern einen Gravitationsball entgegen, der sie alle umwarf.  
"Es ist zu spät! Für euch alle!" rief sie lachend.  
Bis sie Aeris sah, die zielsicher auf sie zuschritt.  
"Nein, nein! Das kannst du nicht!"  
Tifa schaute sich um: Sie war als einzige noch so ziemlich unverletzt -all ihre Freunde lagen bereits schwer verletzt auf dem Boden.   
Sie verfolgte entsetzt, wie ein Ausläufer Cid traf und gegen einen Felsen warf.  
"Cid!!!" schrie sie und lief zu ihm.  
Sie kniete nieder und betrachtete ihn. Er atmete schwer und sah Tifa lächelnd an:  
"Es scheint, als ob der gute Cid Highwind hier nicht mehr lebend rauskommen wird...war ne tolle Zeit, echt. Sollte ich hier nichtmehr rauskommen, sag Shera das ich sie liebe..."  
Er packte ein Päckchen Plastiksprengstoff, und griff zum Zünder.  
"Sollte ich sterben, nehm ich noch ein paar mit."  
Cloud war zu weit vorgestürmt und zurückgeworfen worden, und lag, zusammen mit Nanaki, Reeve und Yuffie blutend und schwer verletzt an der Wand und sie alle blickten nur noch auf Aeris, die umhüllt von ihrer Aura auf Lukretia zuschritt.   
"Es war toll mit euch," meinte Yuffie schwer atmend, bevor Aeris die letzten Schritte ging.  
Niemand würde sie jetzt noch aufhalten können.  
Lukretia warf ihr trotzdem einen wütenden Angriff entgegen, der sie zwar straucheln ließ, doch im gleichen Moment fiel ein Schuß, der Lukretias Körper durchdrang: Vincent.  
Sein rechter Arm blutete heftig, genau wie sein Kopf.  
Neben ihm standen Elena, Reno und Rude, die mit ihren Gewehren für Feuerschutz sorgten und so die Ausläufer ein wenig zurückdrängten.  
Die anderen sahen nur noch gebannt zu, wie Aeris die letzten Meter bis zum Zentrum zurücklegte die heftige Gegenwehr leistete, und ihr elektrische Schläge entgegenschickte.  
Aeris hielt sich den rechten Arm, als er aufgerissen wurde, doch gab nicht auf.   
Wankend nahm sie einen Meter nach dem anderen. Den letzten Meter fiel sie.  
Dann berührte die Spitze ihrer Waffe Jenova und die fokussierte Energie entlud sich in einem heftige Blitz, woraufhin sich ein weißes Licht auszubreiten begann.  
  
Verschiedene Orte  
  
Das Licht war selbst in New Midgar noch zu sehen.   
Viele Menschen standen auf Hochhäusern und Ausichtsplattformen, andere sahen die Bilder von Nachrichtensendern.  
Aber sie alle sahen das gleiche: Ein helles Licht, das von Mideel ausgehend sich über den ganzen Planet ausbreitete.  
Diese Licht bedeutete das Ende einer Ära des Schreckens - und würde eine neue einleiten. Eine des endgültigen Friedens, den nur die Menschen zu wahren lernen mussten.  
Domino stand auf der Plattform neben seinem Büro und schaute in Richtung Mideel, wo ein Lichtkegel emporstieg.  
"Sie haben es geschafft," murmelte er.  
Dann sah er nur noch, wie sich das Licht auch über der Stadt ausbreitete.   
In Junon traten Soldaten und Wartungmannschaften zusammen und schüttelten sich die Hände - jeder hier wußte was los war und das ihr Einsatz nicht vergebens gewesen war.  
Elmyra trat vor die Tür in Corel und blickte zusammen mit Marlene zum Himmel, wo das helle Licht deutlich zu sehen war.  
"Aeris," flüsterte sie und lächelte.  
Die Raktenstartrampe in Rocket Town war kurzzeitig zum Aussichtsturm verkommen - Die Ingenieure der Rakete saßen auf der Spitze ihrer neuen Konstruktion und schauten auf das Licht, während sie sich gegenseitig zuprosteten.  
Eine Frau stand etwas abseits und musterte den Lichtkegel.  
"Er hat es geschafft," murmelte Shera leise. Und sie befürchtete das Schlimmste.  
Halleck saß auf der Brücke seines Flaggschiffes, als Dr. Sena eintrat.  
"Gute Nachrichten. Die Jenovazellen in den Körpern aller Cetra sind vollständig zerfallen. Wie es scheint, haben wir sogar einige Clanführer wieder unter uns - wir sind nicht mehr allein. Sehen sie nur."  
Der Admiral nickte und lächelte, als er das weiße Licht sah, das von Mideel aus ausging.  
"Sie haben es geschafft," flüsterte er und ordnete an:  
"Vergessen wir nicht, das dort draussen etwas auf uns wartet. "  
Der Offizier am Steuer nickte und berührte mehre Schaltflächen.  
"Mal sehen was wir noch alles dort draußen finden,"  
Die Raumschiffe zogen sich in die Länge, bevor sie mit hellem Aufblitzen verschwanden.  
  
Kriegsschauplatz  
  
Cloud war der erste der erwachte. Er lag inmitten von Felsbrocken und Geröll - Diese seltsame Kraft hatte sie alle verschont. Oder war es nur, weil Aeris dabei gewesen war?   
Sie lag etwa drei Meter entfernt, ihren Stab noch in der Hand. Er stand auf und wankte zu ihr, und hob den leblosen Körper auf.   
"Nein," dachte er, als er sie daliegen sah und in seine Arme nahm.  
"Nein, das darf doch nicht sein..."  
Er fühlte kurz nach ihrem Hals, und fühlte erleichtert das sanfte Pulsieren. Er drückte sie an sich, und wenige Sekunden später schlug sie kraftlos die Augen auf.  
"Haben -haben wir es geschafft?" fragte sie leise.  
Cloud nickte und sah sich zu seinen Freunden um: Cid, Reeve, Vincent. Und, ja Vincent und Lukretia. Sie alle schienen noch am Leben zu sein - aber was war passiert? Cloud fühlte nur noch eine bleierne Müdigkeit, dann fiel er zu Boden. Er hörte nichtmehr das Rattern der Helikopter mit den Suchmannschaften und Sanitätern, die sie abholten und nach Junon brachten.   
  
  
Epilog  
  
'Alles hat ein Ende. Und meistens sind sie endgültig.'  
  
Cloud erwachte, als die Sonne hell am Himmel stand. Er lag in seinem Bett zu Hause, er war in Nibelheim. Durch das Fenster sah er Cid, der auf einer Bank in der Sonne lag und in einem Buch blätterte, Vincent, der sich mit einer jungen Frau unterhielt, Yuffie die mit Nanaki auf dem alten Wasserturm hockte und Tifa die auf der Bank vor ihrem Gasthaus saß und irgendeiner Tätigkeit nachging.  
"Sie alle sind hier," dachte er. "Das ist wie in alten Zeiten. Wie kurz vor unserem Ausflug nach Costa de Sol."  
Er seufzte leise und stand auf.  
"War alles nur ein Traum?" fragte er sich und stieg die Treppen nach unten.   
Sein Zimmer war zu seiner Überraschung aufgeräumt.  
Er runzelte die Stirn und überlegte gerade welchen Grund Tifa dafür gehabt haben könnte, als durch eine Tür ein frischer Wind in das Haus wehte. Er warf einen Blick in einen Garten hinter dem Haus. Und dort sah er sie:  
Aeris, die in dem Garten hinter seinem Haus stand und Blumenbeete pflegte. In kurzer Zeit hatte sich die Erde in ein Blütenmeer verwandelt. Sie sah ihn an und meinte lächelnd:  
"Guten Morgen, Cloud. Du hast also endlich ausgeschlafen -der Arzt meinte, du hättest eine kleine Gehirnerschütterung gehabt."  
Sie küßte ihn.  
"Du hast die letzten vier Tage im Bett verbracht. Selbst der olle Cid war nicht so lange krank."  
Er sah sie ungläubig an, dann ging er auf sie zu und flüsterte:  
"Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen."  
Sie nickte fröhlich und griff nach seinen Händen.  
"Jetzt komm aber. Sonst feiern wir ohne dich. Reeve hat ja eine Party anläßlich unseres Sieges arrangiert."  
Cloud trat zusammen mit ihr vor sein Haus, und sah sich um: Die Sonne schien so hell wie immer, - es war Hochsommer -, Cid ließ ab und zu einen Fluch los, der an Yuffie gerichtet war.  
Er warf einen Blick zum Mount Nibel, wo an hell beschienen Hängen bereits wieder kleinere Bäume wuchsen.   
"Wir haben gewonnen," dachte er.  
Reeve kam aus seiner Villa, in der Hand mehrere Datenträger.  
Als er Aeris sah, ging er auf sie zu und reichte sie ihr. Dazu meinte er:  
"Das ist alles, was ich von Professor Gast's Aufzeichnungen übrig habe. Ich wollte das Datenmaterial erst vernichten, aber du hast offenbar eine bessere Idee...."  
Sie nickte.  
"Ja. Gib sie her. Ich kenne einen Platz wo sie sicher sind. Zumindest für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit. Und vieleicht ist es nochmal für andere wichtig."  
Sie lächelte wissend und steckte die Datenträger in die Innentasche ihrer Jacke.  
Tifa gesellte sich zu den dreien und meinte:  
"Schaut euch mal Vincent und Lukretia an. Kaum zu glauben, das sie so völlig normal sind..."  
Sie richteten ihren Blick auf den Ex-Turk, der zusammen mit Lukretia auf einer Bank saß und über irgendwas plauderte.  
"Laßt die zwei doch. Ich habe Hunger!" meinte Cid ungeduldig und wies auf Reeves Villa.  
"Sonst saufen Reno, Rude und Elena noch alles alleine aus. Die bringen das fertig, glaubt mir. Ah, Cloud gut das du wieder da bist."  
Er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und grinste.  
Dann winkte er Barret, Elmyra, Shera, Yuffie und Nanaki und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen hoch, auf die Villa zu, in der alles angefangen hatte, und von wo fröhliches Gelächter erklang.   
Cloud dachte noch einmal daran, wie alles begonnen hatte, als er die Tür durchschritt. Mit Sephiroth, vor vier Jahren.   
Doch diese Gedanken verloren sich schnell, als er sich an den Tisch setzte und mit seinen Freunden anstieß und feierte.  
  
  
Nachwort  
  
Diese 'Fanfiction' war schon mit der ersten Ausgabe 1998 ein toller Erfolg! Ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle bei allen Lesern, die mir positive Kritik per E-mail oder ICQ geschickt haben. Es sind letztlich die Leser, für die ich meine Geschichte von damals nocheinmal etwas aufgearbeitet, logische Fehler ausgebügelt und diverse Kinderkrankheiten ausgemerzt habe, und in eine andere Form, nämlich der Buchform, konvertiert habe. Nicht zu vergessen ist, das diese Geschichte damals die 'erste' deutschsprachige Final Fantasy-Geschichte war, die auf eigenen Füßen stand, also einen eigenständigen Faden verfolgte und natürlich auch abgeschlossen war.  
Heute gibt es viele Autoren, das Phänomenen Manga und auch Final Fantasy ist auf dem Vormarsch. Ich habe viele gute und weniger gute Storys gelesen.   
Aber ich weiß als Autor, das der Anfang oft schwer und die Strasse nicht immer eben ist, die man zu gehen hat. Wichtig ist, das man seine Phantasie benutzt, und sie trefflich in Worte fassen kann, was mir hoffentlich recht gut gelungen ist.   
  
Ich habe diese Geschichte ursprünglich als kurzen Abschnitt geplant, der lediglich ein paar Seiten umfassen sollte, allerdings wurde, inspiriert durch die ersten Probeleser der ersten Kapitel, eine Geschichte daraus, welche es hoffentlich verdient, mit 'Final Fantasy' assoziiert werden. Ich habe den epischen Kampf von Cloud und seinen Kameraden nocheinmal verlängert, wenn man fragen möchte, warum, dann antworte ich ihm, das ich Szenen und Seiten gewisser Charaktere gerne in anderen Situationen erlebt hätte. Der immer coole Cid, Barret mit seinem Faible immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand zu gehen oder die etwas mysteriöse Aeris, die etwas entzaubert wurde, aber schließlich entwickeln sich Charaktere. Cloud ist reifer geworden, auch wenn seine Vergangenheit ihn noch bedrückt und einholt, just in dem Moment, in dem das Schicksal der gebeutelten Welt wieder auf der Kippe steht. Ebenso Tifa, deren Romanze mit Cloud ich natürlich sträflich vernachlässigt, aber genug Raum für Spekulationen gelassen habe. Die kleine nervige Yuffie, die nichts von ihrer Gehässigkeit eingebüßt hat, aber inzwischen auch älter geworden ist -nichtdestotrotz immernoch eine kleine, freche Blage. Auch Vincent ist nicht zu kurz gekommen, ich habe ihm das Glück gegönnt, seiner Vergangenheit zumindest teilweise zu entfliehen und ihm offeriert mit Lukretia glücklich zu werden. Nanaki ist sich treu geblieben, als stiller und nachdenklicher Charakter, und auf Cait Sith habe ich kaum Bezug genommen, dafür Reeve als eine Art 'Geistiger Anführer' eingeführt, welcher die Gruppe logistisch und mit immer neuen Fundstücken aus der Konkursmasse von Shin-Ra versorgt. Action ist auch nicht zu kurz gekommen, ebenso der mystische Teil, wie ich zumindest hoffe.  
  
Noch heute denke ich an die Abenteuer zurück, die ich mit Cloud und seinen Freunden erlebt habe, an die Welt, durch die ich sie geführt habe. Sie ist mir heute noch so gegenwärtig wie damals, und die Charakter haben sich auch in meinem Leben hier draußen eine kleine Nische erobert, sei es als der Wallscroll über dem Bett, wo mir jeden Morgen Cid's Grinsen neuen Mut für den Tag gibt, oder mögen es die Titel der (originalen) Reunion Tracks in meinem CD-Player sein, wenn ich auf Reisen bin oder vieleicht auch nur ein kurzer Gedanke im Laufe des Tages an diese Charaktere, die einem bis zu einem gewissen Grad zu guten Freunden geworden sind.  
  
Ich wollte hier eine Final Fantasy-Geschichte erzählen, und nun ist sie fertig. Selbstverständlich kein Werk von mir alleine, ein Werk, das ich alleine meinen Lesern verdanke. Nur durch euch lebt diese Geschichte. Gebt sie weiter, lasst andere sie lesen, das ist für mich als Autor die höchste Belohnung.   
Natürlich freue ich mich immernoch über Zuschriften mit Meinungen. Erreichen könnt ihr mich:  
  
email: robert_moeckel@gmx.de  
ICQ#: 7345771  
  
Robert Möckel, Göttingen, 29.01.2003  
  
  
  
  
Final Fantasy VII und alle dazu verwandte Charakter sind Eigentum und Copyrights von SquareSoft.  
Dennoch obliegen die Urheberrechte an der Geschichte als solches dem Autor.  
  
Alle Charakter sind frei erfunden. Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden und verstorbenen Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Ferner übernehme ich keine Haftung durch Schäden und Trauma, die durch das Lesen dieser Geschichte entstehen.  
  
Änderungen zur Formatanpassung auf Internetseiten sind legitim. Jede andere Änderung, Aufnahme in Printmedien, Publizierung des Materials in kommerzieller oder veränderter Form erfordern meine direkte Genehmigung. 


End file.
